Doki Doki Literature club: A New End
by KrazyKatz117
Summary: This story picks up right as Sayori tries to kill herself. The MC (Kaito) finds her before she dies and that is where the story picks up. Also this won't have the dark fourth wall breaking Monika does. This story has lots of graphic content and language so be warned. The writing and grammar is better as the story goes on. Natsuki X Yuri, Sayori x MC, and Monika x a new character.
1. Chapter 1

The morning was just like any other, it was the day of the festival and I got up with extra pep in my step. I put on my school uniform grabbed all my supplies and walked out the door. I decided to skip breakfast and walk over to Sayori's house to meet her there. After learning about her depression and expressing my feelings for her I figured she might appreciate me meeting her here. I walked up to the door and looked inside. All the lights were out and it looked like no one was home. I always knew Sayori was a late sleeper but with my new knowledge of her depression I decided to wake her. I knocked on the door and yelled her name but I got no response. I tried the door and to my surprise it opened. I walked up the stairs to her room and knocked on the door. After a second of no answer I managed the courage to open the door.  
"Sayori?" I started before I looked in and saw her hanging from a noose. She was still alive, her hands were clutching the noose but it was still choking her. I ran over and grabbed her legs lifting her into the air keeping her from suffocating. With me supporting her she was able to remove the noose from her throat, I set her down and looked her in the eyes. She was crying uncontrollable and when she saw the look of horror on my face she started to cry harder.

''I'm sorry Kaito" started Sayori in a raspy voice ''I just can't keep living like this!"

I told Sayori it was okay as I wrapped my arms around her I used my phone to dial 911 and I called for an ambulance. Sayori seemed hurt that I called medical help, but I didn't care. This depression she was suffering from was too much for me or Sayori, she needed real medical help and I intended to get her some.

''an ambulance is coming and they will help your throat.'' I said as I stroked Sayori's hair.

''I cut my fingers and throat as well.'' Said Sayori with a chuckle ''I'm so useless I can't even kill myself right!"

''Sayori don't say things like that!" I started as I looked her in the eye ''you are not useless! If It wasn't for you I don't think I would even be alive. I can't live without you… so don't ever do something like this again.'' I realize that tears are coming down my face as well. Sayori looks at me with the saddest expression I've ever seen. She weeps into my shoulder until the ambulance arrives. As the paramedics take her to the car one stays behind to ask me some questions.

''I can see from the noose this was a suicide attempt.'' Started the paramedic. ''we are going to need you to come to the hospital with us, we need to ask you some questions.''

I agreed to go with them and I hop in the ambulance with the doctors. I wonder how the festival is going to go without us being there. I hope Monika will be able to keep Natsuki and Yuri from being too scared to go. But That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is Sayori and getting her the help she needs. She is sitting next to me not saying a word, the paramedics did what they could in the ambulance but she needed to be at the hospital. I felt Sayori lay her head on my shoulder, she quickly fell asleep. I guess she was up all night thinking about whether or not she should do it.

''what's your name kid.'' Asked the paramedic that spoke to me earlier.

''I'm Kaito and this is Sayori.'' I say still in shock from what has happened. I stare blankly at the paramedic. ''what's going to happen to her?"

''that depends on the situation, was this a spur of the moment suicide? Is she depressed? Abused?'' asked the paramedic.

''she…she has horrible depression, until recently she has kept it a secret from me but she told me about it yesterday…so I told her how I felt. I told her I loved her, she said she loved me as well but….'' I drift off unable to continue.

''it is okay don't think this is your fault.'' Said the paramedic with a kind smile ''the way depression works is it causes your body to stop producing dopamine, it is the thing that makes us happy. If depression gets bad enough nothing can make you happy, and when the things that should make you happy make you sad, bad things happen.''

''how can I keep Sayori safe?" I ask after hearing this ''how can I make her happy?"

''the doctors will need to speak with her parents, we can prescribe medication for her, book therapy sessions, or put her in a mental institution if it is bad. The drugs we can give her will cause dopamine to start flowing again and with time she will become happy.'' Said the paramedic ''but she will need you, you will need to be there for her all the time. Be nice to her, support her even if she shows no emotion. Remember her brain is wired to make everything miserable only with time will she get better.''

The rest of the ride is in silence until we reach the hospital. Sayori is still asleep so I lift her up in my arms and carry her to the hospital. I follow the paramedic to the emergency ward and put Sayori in one of the waiting chairs. It is morning still so there are not very many people in the hospital. I walk over to the front desk where the paramedic and a doctor are talking. I overhear the conversation, they are talking about Sayori and her situation. A couple minutes later doctors walk over and wake Sayori, I watch them take her back into a room. I start to follow but a doctor stops me.

''young man I need to ask you some questions.'' Said the doctor I looked at her tag and saw that her name was Hana. ''we need Sayori's parents, do you have their number so we can call them?''

''uh yeah but they are both archeologists and they are out of the country right now.'' I say as I pull out my phone. I look through my contacts and find Sayori's parents. I tap the number and the phone starts dialing them. I start to hand the doctor the phone but she says I should pick up. I put the phone to my ear and I hear it click as someone picks up.

"Hello.'' Says Itsuki, Sayori's father.

''hi Mr. Itsuki this is Kaito.'' I start before pausing

''hi Kaito… uh what do you need?" asked Itsuki

''I'm afraid I have some bad news. I'm at the hospital right now, Sayori….Sayori tried to kill herself last night.''

''what!'' yelled Itsuki I heard someone else come over in the background. "Kaito I'm putting you on speaker so Akari can hear as well."

''is my baby okay?" I heard Akari ask. Akari is Sayori's mother, Sayori is the spitting image of her mother.

''yes I went to your house to meet her today, we were going to walk to school today. She didn't answer the door so I went in to find her. I found her in her room hanging from a noose. If I had been five minutes later she….'' I stop talking as I hear Akari crying.

''she is in the hospital they are treating her bruises, I spoke to her the day before and she told me about her depression.''

''Depression? We had no idea.'' Said Itsuki "Kaito we need to speak to a doctor.''

I hand the phone over to doctor Hana and she starts talking to them as she walks out of the waiting room and towards the room Sayori is in. she motions for me to follow so I grab my school bag and walk after her. After walking past several rooms and down several hallways we stop at a room that looks like all the others. Dr. Hana opens the door and lets me in.

''I need to speak with them a little longer. I will be back with your phone in just a bit.'' Says Hana before she closed the door behind me. I look at the room and see Sayori sitting in a chair with a doctor observing her neck. He turns and gives me a smile before motioning for me to sit down. I take the chair and watch the doctor work on Sayori.

''alright Sayori the bruising is going to make it hard to talk and it will hurt if you do. I am going to go get some ice for your throat. Now don't mess with the bandages okay?" said the doctor as he left the room. Sayori had bandages on her throat and fingers she gave me a weak smile.

''the doctors had me call your parents, I think they are on their way here.'' I said with a smile

''oh no, they had to leave there dig site for me.'' Croaked Sayori ''I'm such a burden!"

''no Sayori when I called them they were already on their way home.'' I lied ''they wanted to end their trip early to surprise you!"

''oh well…'' Sayori stops talking before she breaks into tears. "Kaito I'm so sorry, I never should have done what I did. All I bring is pain and sadness you deserve someone better than me!"

''Sayori…to me there is no better and you didn't know what you were doing.'' I said as I got up and took her hand. ''Sayori don't apologize when it should be me apologizing. I was a bad friend, for months we rarely talked because I'm so antisocial. You inviting me out to the literature club is the only reason I even do anything now a days. Without you I would be nothing.'' Sayori cries into my shoulder and we stay like that for a long time. I hear the door open and I see doctor Hana with my phone. I stand and walk out of the room as doctor Hana hands me my phone.

''her parents will be here tomorrow.'' Started Hana ''thank you for calling them, I know it must have been hard. By the way your phone got several calls from some people.''

I turned on my phone and saw that it was already 2:45. Clubs were supposed to meet then to plan for the festival. I saw that I had missed calls from Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika. I dial Monika back since she would handle the news the best. She picks up and starts to say hello before I hear someone grab the phone.

''Kaito where the hell are you!" yells Natsuki ''and where the hell is Sayori?"

''we uhh…Natsuki please give Monika the phone.'' I say in a cam voice.

''no you explain to me right now!" yelled Natsuki

''something has happened and I need to speak with Monika.'' I say with more of an urgent tone, Natsuki realizes that something bad has happened and hands Monika the phone.

''sorry about that Kaito, but seriously where are you?" asked Monika

''Sayori…she tried to kill herself.'' I say in a bitter voice ''I found her this morning hanging by a noose. We are at the hospital right now.''

''my god, is Sayori okay?" asked Monika

''she is fine, but we won't make it to the festival.'' I say with a sigh.

''hey that is fine, just be there for Sayori, we will come as soon as we can.'' Said Monika ''and don't worry I will break it to the others as well as I can.''

''thanks Monika.'' I say as I hang up. I walk back into the room to find Sayori reading over her poem she had wrote for the festival.

''I had it in my pocket, but I guess I don't need it now.'' Said Sayori as she started to throw it away.

''hey don't do that, why don't we have a little festival right here. I have my poem as well, why don't we read them to each other?"

''okay… sure just let me say mine in a whisper.'' Said Sayori before she started her poem "it's hard sometimes to say how little i'm worth. Sometimes even harder dealing with the hurt. When no one is there during the pain. I have nothing left to lose and nothing left to gain. I struggle through the days, with no one at my side, sometimes hoping to just die. But one day I met someone, he saved me from my life. He looked after me through the rough times and the strife. His heart full of compassion and love. Always with me ready to offer a hug. But not even he is enough, for this feeling I feel will never end. Goodbye with all the love I can send…. I added that last part last night.''

''Sayori that was really good, I will try to be the one for you. With time I will be enough, I won't let you ever feel sad again.'' I say before I start my poem. '' When I first meet you we were just friends. Who would have thought that I would love you in the end? We talked and played for months and years. We got to know each other in a way that no one would. Any way I can help just ask away. I promise to love you in every way that I can and to be by your side in every way. You just make me feel like the luckiest boy in the world to have you as a girlfriend and my best friend. With all my love Kaito.''

Sayori's eyes water up but this time she has a loving smile on her face. She wipes the tears away and reaches out for the poem. I hand it to her and she clutches it against her chest.

''Kaito…this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me.'' Said Sayori as she read over the poem again. ''thank you so much.''

''sure thing Sayori…you know I'm kind of glad we didn't make the festival because that would have been hard to read to everyone.'' I say as I blush. Sayori giggles at me and it reminds me of old times. ''hey Sayori do you remember that time you fell out of a tree and broke your wrist?"

''yeah, the branch snapped and I fell…you tried to catch me but you were too far away.'' Said Sayori

''this is kind of like then.'' I say with a smile ''except this time you have nothing for me to sign''

''well it is okay you gave me this poem.'' Said Sayori with a smile. She looks up at a clock on the wall and realizes it is already 3. ''man time flies, I could really eat.''

''I will try to have the nurse bring some food.'' I say before calling the nurse in. she is reluctant to bring the food so early but she sees Sayori's throat and decides to bring the food anyways. A few minutes later we are munching on sandwiches and watching TV on the small TV in the corner of the room. Sayori wanted me to climb into the hospital bed with her, it is a tight fit but I'm not about to complain. After another hour a knock on the door brings our attention from the screen. I get up to open the door but it bursts open before I can get to it. Natsuki comes running in and runs straight past me over to Sayori. Before Sayori can react Natsuki has her arms wrapped around her.

''don't ever scare me like that again!" yelled Natsuki as she let go of Sayori. Yuri walked over and hugged Sayori as well.

''I'm so glad to see you okay.'' Said Yuri with a sigh of relief

''I'm fine…please don't worry about me.'' Said Sayori with a smile ''just made a small little mistake. How did the festival go?"

I can tell that it is hurting Sayori for having affected the others this way, and I could see why she wants the subject changed.

''yeah tell us about the festival.'' I say with enough force in my voice for the girls to understand

''well it went well.'' Started Monika ''with a little help both of these two shared their poems, which were beautiful. Everyone loved the cupcakes and decorations. With a little time the literature club may grow in size!"

''that is great!" said Sayori ''more friends is always a good thing!"

''so how are you two doing?" asked Monika with concern on her face.

''well it has been quite a day. I'm staying with Sayori until her parents arrive tomorrow.'' I say before I yawn. I check my phone and see that it is 6:43 the day flew by. I look at the girls, they all are so concerned for Sayori. It is good that she has other friends who care about her as well ''now I can't speak for Sayori but I am alright'' I think back to the moment when I saw Sayori hanging from a noose. I am in fact not alright, but I don't want to upset anyone with my emotions.

''I'm better guys, this depression hit hard yesterday and I couldn't handle it.'' Said Sayori with a weak smile ''but now I am just fine!"

After a little more talking the three other girls say their goodbyes and head back home. I guess I am just going to miss another day of school, but there is no way I would leave Sayori alone again. I look at her and see that she is fast asleep her head rested against my shoulder. I look around and make sure there is nothing dangerous in the room. I just don't want her doing any more harm to herself. I look at my phone one more time. 10:52 I guess it is time to sleep. I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep in the hospital bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes and realize that I am still in the hospital. Sayori is sitting in the corner of the room munching on a blueberry muffin. She sees that I am awake and sheepishly hands me the muffin.

"I kind of ate your breakfast as well.'' Said Sayori as her face blushed. It is good to hear her talking normally. Aside from the bruise on her throat she looks normal.

''don't worry about it, I hate blueberries.'' I say with a chuckle.

''while you were asleep a nurse came in and told me my parents are just a couple hours away.'' Said Sayori, a frown made its way onto her face as she said this. ''Kaito you aren't going to leave when they get here right?"

''of course not Sayori, I will be by your side for as long as you need me to be.'' I say with a smile. ''do you want to walk around outside for a bit. Maybe get out of this stuffy room?"

''sure thing!" says Sayori in an excited tone. She finishes her muffin and stands up. I walk over to the door and open it for her. She steps out with a smile and we walk down the hall towards the front desk. I walk up to the nurse and she greets me with a smile.

''what can I do for you?" asked the nurse

''I was wondering if we could go out for a walk?" I ask with a little worry in my voice. I don't know if the doctor will let Sayori leave the area.

''sure what patient is this?" asked the nurse.

''this is Sayori, we are in room 331 I think.'' I say, the nurse looks at Sayori's file and frowns. She looks up and sees the desperation in my eyes.

''okay…stay close and keep her safe.'' Reluctantly said the nurse. Sayori and I walked out of the hospital and walked down the street. The nurse said we need to stay close so I decide to keep walking around the block for a bit. I check my phone and see that the time is 10:15, still a good amount of time before her parents get here. I guess we have some time to kill. I look on the map on my phone and see that a bookstore is close.

''hey Sayori there is a bookstore on this street.'' I say as I show her my phone. ''do you want to check that place out?"

''sure thing!" said Sayori as she clapped her hands, Sayori really does love literature. We walk over to the bookstore and go inside. It is a pleasant little shop with a café on one side and books on the other. Sayori runs over to the fiction novels and picks out a book. I walk over to the manga section and grab the next issue in the series I have been reading. I still have a lot left in the one I am on but I might as well buy this one now. I take Sayori's book and walk over to the counter. My wallet screams as I buy the books and two coffees, but I don't really care right now. Sayori takes the coffee and book with a smile and we sit down at a table. Sayori quickly dives into her book. I open the manga but I don't really get into it. Seeing Sayori smile and act normal is what I am more interested in. I look at her while she is reading. I don't know why I never saw it before but she is really beautiful. She notices me staring at her and blushes.

''sorry, this issue is that great.'' I say with a smile. ''care to let me take a peek at yours?''

''sure thing!" says Sayori a little too loud. The cashier chuckles but gives her a warm smile. I scoot my chair over so I can see the book. It is titled "Thief of a Women"

''so what have I missed?" I ask as Sayori slides the book over.

''it is a mystery novel about a young women who steals from the rich!" says Sayori ''kind of like Robin Hood. So far she just pulled off a big heist and gave all the money to an orphanage!"

''sounds like quite the upstanding lady.'' I say as I look down at the book. I did something similar with Yuri once, but Sayori is a much slower reader. She matches my pace so she just turns the pages naturally. We stay like this for a couple hours until I check my phone and see that it is 12:45.

''ah no, Sayori your parents are supposed to get here at 1.'' I say with a sigh ''we better head back to the hospital.''

''okay Kaito.'' Sayori says with a sad smile. She picks up her book and we leave the bookstore. It is not a long walk back to the hospital, we make it back to the room with three minutes to spare. Sayori lays back down in the hospital bed. I grab my bag and pull out my phone charger. As I plug my phone in there is a knock on the door. This time I am able to make it to the door and open it before someone bursts through. I see Itsuki and Akari are standing on the other side. Neither one of them look like they have slept since I talked to them. They walk in and rush to Sayori's side. I shut the door and stay in the corner of the room. Akari is crying and Itsuki is not faring much better. The sadness on Sayori's face hurts me. Maybe bringing her parents here wasn't the best idea.

''I'm so sorry mom and dad!" said Sayori as she hugged them. More tears were flowing but it wasn't as bad as yesterday.

''sweetie you have nothing to be sorry for!" said Akari, after a few minutes of talking and catching up Itsuki walks over to me.

''son could I speak with you outside?" asks Itsuki as he opens the door. I follow him out and he shuts the door behind him. The concern and hurt in his eyes makes me sad, it makes me wish I had caring parents as well.

''what is it sir?" I say as we stand in the hallway.

''I just wanted to thank you.'' Start Itsuki ''you were always a good kid, but helping my daughter through this makes you one of the nicest people I know. You…you saved my little girl. If it hadn't been for you she wouldn't be alive. Thank you.''

''sir helping Sayori is all that matters to me.'' I say, I mean what I say with all my heart. ''she is the most important person in my life. I would do anything for her.''

''it's good to hear that, because she is going to need a friend like you.'' Says Itsuki as he shakes my hand. I turn to walk back into the room and I notice he is not following.

''you coming?" I ask as I open the door.

''no I have a lot of things to discuss with the doctors.'' Said Itsuki ''I don't want something like this ever happening again. With that he walks down the hall towards the front desk. I walk back into the room and find Akari taking the position I had next to Sayori. Sayori beams as I walk into the room.

''Kaito Sayori says you got her this book.'' Said Akari with a thankful smile on her face. ''thank you for looking out for her while we were away.''

I can tell that that thankyou was thanking me for everything else I had done as well.

"Don't worry about it ma'am.'' I say with a smile ''it was my pleasure.'' Sayori blushes as I finish talking and Akari notices. I think she knows that we like each other. I don't think now is a good time to tell them so I decide not to.

''Kaito, you are probably tired from being here for the past days.'' Said Akari ''if you want to go that is okay.''

''I'm A okay Ma'am.'' I say before I am interrupted by a poorly timed yawn. Although I am tired, I don't want to leave Sayori. But it didn't sound like Akari wanted me to stay.

''it is okay Kaito.'' Said Sayori, as her smile faded away. ''go home get some rest.''

''alright, if you want I can stop by your house and grab you some fresh clothes and other things.'' I suggest as I grab my phone and charger.

''don't worry about that.'' Says Akari ''I'm sure Itsuki can handle that.''

''okay then.'' I say with a sigh as I grab my bag and open the door. ''Sayori I will be back after school tomorrow okay?"

''okay Kaito…I will see you then.'' Says Sayori, it she is visibly upset. I don't want to go but I don't want to intrude. I walk down the hall and wave at Itsuki as I walk past the front desk. He waves back but he is talking with several doctors so I don't want to intrude. I walk outside and realize that I have no way of getting back home. I don't want to bother my mom by calling her but I don't really have a choice. I call her number and It goes straight to voicemail. I check the time and see that it is 3:37. School got out just a little bit ago and literature club was just starting. I trudge down the street towards my home, but I decide I will go to the literature club. It takes me thirty minutes but I arrive at the school and walk in. I go to the club room and I open the door. The three girls see me and jump up from their seats. Even Natsuki can't hide how happy she is.

''how is Sayori?" asks Monika as I walk in and sit down at a desk with the girls.

''she is good'' I say as I rest my head on my hand, I really am tired. ''her parents are back in town so they are with her now.''

''that is good I guess.'' Says Natsuki unsure of how to respond ''Club wasn't the same without you two.''

''yeah Sayori brings so much fun everywhere she goes, it is hard to believe she has….'' Says Yuri before she drains off.

''I see there are no new members.'' I say with a sigh ''man people just need to give literature a try.''

''you're so right!" says Natsuki ''I mean I started reading one of Yuri's novels and I love it.''

''Kaito what do you think we can do to help Sayori.'' Says Monika

''well just being there for her. She doesn't want to much attention and it hurts her to know she hurt you all.'' I say with a frown ''tomorrow I was going to meet her after school, there is a bookstore close to the hospital. She would love to just feel normal for a bit.''

''okay tomorrow literature club will be held at this bookstore.'' Said Monika ''I guess that wraps up today. So I will see you all tomorrow.'' I say my goodbyes to the girls and walk home alone. I look back and see Natsuki and Yuri walking home together. It is great to see them finally getting along. I walk home and go inside without any trouble. My mom is asleep like always, she has two jobs and I never see her. She probably doesn't know that I missed school or that I stayed in the hospital last night. But that is okay she doesn't need more on her plate. I walk upstairs and grab a quick shower I text Sayori but quickly remember that she doesn't have her phone. I head to my room and watch a little anime before I fall asleep on my phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I open my eyes as my alarm blares signaling that it is 7. I'm surprised to find myself in my own bed. I forgot I had left the hospital the day before. I throw on some clothes and brush my teeth. I walk down stairs and find the house empty as always. I grab a cereal bar and munch on it as I grab my school supplies. I walk outside and look down the street half expecting to see Sayori. I sigh and walk to school alone. The school day is normal, I'm not the smartest but I usually never skip. I just tell my teachers I was sick as the day passes. After the last block I walk up to the room where the literature club meets. I peer inside and see Yuri and Natsuki talking and laughing. It is good seeing them become close friends. I open the door which scares both of them.

''sorry.'' I say as the door shuts behind me. I didn't mean to startle you two.''

''don't worry about us, we just didn't expect you is all.'' Says Yuri, her face is red as always. But surprisingly so is Natsuki's.

''Monika went out and called a taxi since the walk to the hospital is so long.'' Said Natsuki, she stands and walks past me and out the door. I watch her go and I see bruises on her right arm. She forcefully shuts the door behind her. It seems I may have made her angry. I sit down next to Yuri as she adjusts her sleeve. It is a scorching 93 out and she still wore her long sleeve jacket.

''did I interrupt something?" I ask as Yuri looks at the door where Natsuki had gone.

''no she is just a little upset.'' Says Yuri as she fidgets with her jacket sleeve. ''I'm not sure what has gotten into her.''

''do you think I should go ask her about it?'' I say before Monika bursts through the door followed by Natsuki with her arms crossed.

''I called a cab it should be here in a minute.'' Says Monika as she looks at her phone. ''we should head down to the front of the school.'' We all stand and walk out of the classroom. Natsuki waits for Yuri and gives me a dirty look as I walk past. I catch up to Monika since Natsuki clearly does not want me around right now.

''so Kaito how are you doing?" asks Monika as we walk down the hall.

''I'm good, I miss seeing Sayori at school but I'm alright.'' I say with a sigh

I'm a bit jealous of Sayori.'' Says Monika with a smile ''to have such a caring friend.''

''thanks, she means the world to me.'' I say as tears well up ''I can't believe I didn't know how she felt till just recently!"

''hey it is okay.'' Says Monika as she playfully punches me ''no one knew, it's good though even with depression she was thinking of others. She didn't want anyone to know about it because she didn't want to hurt anyone.''

''I feel like I could have prevented it.'' I say sheepishly

''don't think like that.'' Says Monika as we reach the front of the school. The taxi is already waiting for us. Monika sits in the front while I slide in the left seat. Yuri starts to climb into the car but Natsuki jumps in front of her. She gives me a glare as she sits in the middle seat. Yuri just shrugs and climbs in. the driver takes off before we even buckle up, clearly annoyed by our tardiness. The trip is awkward and silent with Natsuki glaring at me or smiling at Yuri. We stop in front of the Hospital and Monika pays the driver.

''Alright you three head to the bookstore and get tables and things ready. Try to make it feel as similar to the real thing as possible.'' I say

''okay Kaito.'' Says Monika as she joins the group ''you get Sayori and we will surprise her when she gets there.''

I wave them off and walk into the hospital. Doctor Hana is at the front desk and she waves me in. I walk down the maze of hallways and reach the door labeled 331. I knock on the door and I hear a giggle of delight from the other side. I smile as Sayori opens the door and gives me a big hug.

''it's late I almost thought you weren't coming.'' Whispers Sayori. I look in the room and see both her parents asleep in chairs. I guess they didn't sleep much last night either.

''I wouldn't miss you for the world.'' I say as I give her a kiss on the cheek. She blushes and steps outside closing the door behind her. She wraps her arms around me again this time more intently.

''I really missed you.'' She says as she lets go. ''sorry about my parents.''

''hey that is okay why don't we go down to that bookstore again.'' I say with a smile ''they had some killer coffee.''

''sounds super fun!" says Sayori as she claps her hands. She is in her tank top and pajama bottoms but I don't think she cares, so neither do I. we walk past Doctor Hana who waves us out. It is a quick walk up the street. As we walk Sayori reaches out with her hand and I take it. We used to hold hands when we walked to school as kids, but this feels different. I used to find it annoying but now it is the highlight of my day so far. We round the corner and enter the bookstore, Sayori looks up and sees the other girls sitting at a table reading.

''GUYS?" shouts Sayori with a big smile on her face. She looks at me and then rushes over to the table and gives each of them a big hug.

''sheesh.'' Huffs Natsuki ''come on Sayori this is literature club not hugging club!" as Natsuki says Literature club Sayori's eyes light up.

''you guys moved literature club here for me?" asked Sayori tears welling up.

''well, it wouldn't be literature club without the vice president!" says Monika as she hands Sayori a pen and pencil ''now sit down and get writing, today we are writing Haikus.''

''haikus? I have never written a Haiku.'' Says Sayori ''isn't it 7 5 7?"

''close Sayori but it is 5 7 5.'' Says Yuri as she writes. ''five syllable line then seven then five again.''

''oh you're so right.'' Says Sayori with a chuckle ''I'm such a goofball.'' The other girls already have drinks so I order two more coffees for Sayori and I. after they are made I sit down with the girls and Monika hands me a pen and paper. I guess it is time to write this poem. I immediately think of Sayori when I brainstorm poem ideas. I start writing down my thoughts and try to make them fit into the five seven five rule. When I'm finished I look over my poem and smile. I look up and see all the girls still writing away. Sayori looks up at me and gives me a pleasant smile. I smile back at her before she buries her head in her paper. After a couple more minutes everyone has their poems written. Natsuki is the last person to finish and she seems very frustrated with her poem.

''alright now that everyone is done we will share poems.'' Says Monika Natsuki quickly gives Yuri her poem. I hand mine to Sayori and she hands me hers.

Save me from myself

But you've already done that

With you I feel safe.

Obviously the poem is about me I look at Sayori, she is still reading my poem. It was about her and my love for her, I didn't make it too obvious since the other girls are going to read it. Sayori giggles and takes a sip of her coffee before she hands me back my poem. I hand her back her poem and as our hands touch we hesitate before she pulls away.

''okay Monika do you want to read mine?" asks Sayori, Monika hands Sayori her poem which leaves me poemless. I look down at the table and do nothing until someone slides a poem into my field of view. I look up and see Yuri smiling at me.

''care to give it a look?" asks Yuri, I hand her my poem and pick up hers.

Everything is dark

The whole world consumed in black

Because it is night

I chuckle as I read the last line. Yuri sees my reaction and her face turns red.

''no I wasn't laughing at the poem, I just like how you build up for a scary end and it just turns out to be night time.'' I say as I try to fix the situation

''yeah I realized it was a bit dark so I changed the last line.'' Says Yuri as she messes with her hair. ''I really liked your poem, it was very sweet. It is so nice of you to care for Sayori in the ways that you do.''

''yeah she always cared for me and I think she needs me now more than ever.'' I start ''it really is crazy…. I'm cut off as Natsuki shoves her poem in my hand. She snatches mine from Yuri who is a little surprised herself.

''god you two took too long.'' Says Natsuki as she crosses her arms ''I was getting really bored.'' It almost seems like Natsuki is trying to keep me away from Yuri. I push that thought to the back of my mind as I read Natsuki's poem.

Cupcakes can be mean

Cupcakes can be ferocious

Cupcakes can be big

"Natsuki this is really good…let me guess you're the cupcake.'' I say with a smirk, she gives me a glare and nods up and down.

''duh I tried to make it obvious.'' Says Natsuki as she hands me my poem ''not bad but not really my thing.'' The last person whose poem I haven't read is Monika. I turn to face her but she is chatting it up with Sayori. Seeing Sayori so happy I decide not to ask for her poem I turn back to Natsuki and Yuri who are having a casual conversation as well.

''The portrait of Markov is weird.'' Says Natsuki as she holds the book up. So they are talking about that book Yuri can't get over. ''but I really like it.''

''yeah it does that, it pulls you in even if it is weird.'' Say Yuri with a smile ''Kaito if you want a copy I can get you one.''

''umm sure thing.'' I say, I don't really need a book but she sounded really sincere ''I could use some literature other than manga, not that manga is bad though.'' I look over at Natsuki who is giving me a menacing glare.

''well I will be right back you two.'' Says Yuri before she stands and walks to the restroom.

''listen here bub!'' starts Natsuki before she grabs my shoulder and pulls me closer until I can hear her whispers.

''what is it?" I ask kind of terrified.

''Yuri is mine.'' Says Natsuki in a whisper ''you stay away from her.'' Suddenly it dawns on me. Natsuki likes Yuri and she is afraid Yuri likes me. I smile and start to chuckle before it turns into a full out laugh. Natsuki just about punches me before Monika steps between us.

''what has gotten into you two?" asks Monika

''nothing!" shouts Natsuki as Yuri returns from the bathroom, I stand up and walk behind the seat Sayori is sitting in.

''everyone I have an announcement to make.'' I say as I look down at Sayori for permission, she blushes but gives me a nod to continue.

''as of recently Sayori and I have started dating.'' I say before I wrap my arms around Sayori. She holds my arms and rests her hand against my chest. ''as it turns out what I was looking for was in front of me all along.''

''that is great you two.'' Says Yuri, Natsuki puts her hands on her hips and gives me an apologetic smile. Monika looks a little disappointed but she doesn't let it show too much.

''how long has this been a thing.'' Asks Monika with a twinge of sadness.

''well it never really was official.'' Says Sayori as I let her go. ''but sometime last week.'' She doesn't want to revile that my confession was the night of her suicide attempt, I wouldn't want to either. Natsuki looks at the clock on the wall and gets a worried look on her face.

''this has been a blast but I got to go.'' Says Natsuki as she rushes for the door. ''see you all tomorrow.'' She rushes out and leaves her school jacket in her chair. Yuri picks it up and calls her name but she is already long gone.

''well I guess I will just bring this to her tomorrow.'' Says Yuri as she stands up ''I'm afraid I need to get going as well, it has been great seeing you Sayori.''

''you too, let's do it again sometime okay?" says Sayori with a sad smile

"Of course.'' Says Yuri as she walks towards the exit.

''alright well I guess I will leave you two alone.'' Says Monika as she stands as well. ''but don't think I don't have my eye on you two. Sayori I want no favoritism towards Kaito you have duties as vice president.''

''don't worry ma'am.'' Says Sayori as she salutes and giggles ''I will keep it strictly professional'' Monika laughs as she leaves the bookstore. Sayori and I stand and walk out as well. We walk back to the hospital but before we get inside Sayori stops me.

''Kaito I have something I need to tell you.'' Says Sayori, the sadness in her eyes tells me it is not something good. ''the doctors diagnosed my depression as a social problem, they say because I have to keep up a happy persona all the time it is causing my sadness. My parents have decided that I should spend the last two months of school in a mental institution away from everything.''

''what!" I say shocked, I'm horrified at the thought of Sayori being locked up alone. ''can't they just give you something?"

''well my parents think the medication won't work so they want me to go straight to this.'' Says Sayori ''my parents think it is best.''

''well….do you think it is best? Do you think it will help?" I ask

''I…the doctors…. She hugs me and starts to cry. ''No! I don't think it will help! I'm only happy when I'm with you. I…I don't know if I can stand two months without you or the others.''

''don't worry Sayori, I won't let them take you.'' I say as I hold her. ''I will talk to the doctors and your parents I will convince them to try something else. I won't let them lock you up.''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Natsuki's point of view.

I can't believe I'm this stupid. I look at my watch and see that it is a quarter till nine. Dad said be back home at eight. I sprint down the street, it is colder than normal. I reach for my jacket but I realize it is not around my waist. I must have left it at the bookstore. Screw it I'm sure someone picked it up. I run into my driveway and quickly reach the front door. I fumble for the right key and as I do the door opens. My father is standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face.

''your late.'' He says in a menacing voice

''I know sir I'm so sorry! The club met at a different place and I just lost track of time.'' He cuts me off with a slap across the face. It hurts but it is not the full extent of his wraith.

''I don't want to hear your excuses now get inside!" he shouts, I quickly walk past him. He slams the door behind me as I turn to face him. He grabs me by the arms and slams me against a wall his hands holding me there. He is squeezing my arms so hard I'm worried they will break. I let out a squeal and close my eyes as he holds me there.

''disobey one more order and you will end up just like your mother!" shouts my dad. He drops me and I fall to the floor. ''get up you useless girl and go to your room!" I get to my feet and walk up the stairs. I get to my room and close the door softly behind me. He was surprisingly mild on me, but if I mess up one more time I'm dead. I walk over to my mirror and look at the slap mark across my face. Not a big deal it will fade tonight, I feel my soar arms. These will bruise but it is fine I will just wear my jacket…which I left at the bookstore. Fuck how could I be so stupid? I look in my closet and find an old long sleeve shirt that was my mom's. Seeing it brings back memories, my eyes water up as I set the shirt on my dresser. "It will have to do" I mumble to myself as I lay down on my bed. Another day without dinner. Not really a big deal, but I am getting close to my record. I grab my phone and see a text from Yuri. My heart skips a beat as I see that it is from her.

 _You left your jacket at the bookstore so I grabbed it._

 _Thanks a lot Yuri 8) you are a life saver._

 _Sure thing Natsuki I will bring it by tomorrow morning. Just meet me in the club room._

 _Can do!_

Well at least I will have my jacket early in the day. I put my mom's shirt back in the closet if dad had seen me in it he surly would explode so I will just rush to the club room tomorrow. I plug my phone in and close my eyes. Before I can fall asleep I hear my door creak open. I don't turn around but I know it is my dad. He mumbles disgusting things under his breath, he is clearly drunk. I pray tonight he will leave me alone but I can hear his footsteps, he is getting closer. I can smell his foul breath but I don't turn around.

''I ought to just kill ya.'' He drunkly mumbles. ''have my way with ya and then bury you out back, no one would ever know.'' He turns around and walks back out of my room. I let out a sigh of relief before I fall asleep. The alarm on my phone wakes me. I roll out of bed and let out a big yawn. My stomach growls but I know we don't have anything. I look at my watch 5:45. Perfect if I'm lucky maybe I will find enough change today for lunch. I quickly walk to school I arrive before most people are even awake and I make my rounds to each vending machine. I used to steal money from the machines but I got caught and boy did dad let me have it then. I look under the last machine and find not just a coin but a whole dollar! I pick up the green paper and slide it into my purse. That gives me enough money for lunch with seventy five cent to spare. I hum as I walk towards the club room. Anytime I pass someone I make sure to cover my bruises. They look like two hand prints on each arm but the right is worse than the left. I look at my watch as I near the club room. 6:54 still too early for Yuri, I walk in the room and grab the manga I'm on. After about thirty minutes of reading Yuri comes walking in.

''hey Natsuki.'' She says as she walks over ''I think you forgot something. She reaches out to give me the jacket but I don't reach out for it. If I raise my hand she will see the bruises.

''just uhh set it on the desk.'' I say ''sorry I'm just really into this issue.''

''well care to tell me what it is about?" asks Yuri as she sits next to me. Shit why of all days does she pick today to be interested in anime. I causally set the book over my right arm so she can't see the bruise.

''it is about this girl who has a special power. She and a few others have giant invisible hands that can destroy cities and shit!" I realize I swore and I cover my mouth with my hand. ''sorry!"

''it is quite alright, hey what happened to your arm?" asks Yuri as she points at the bruise on my left arm.

''oh that is nothing I just bumped it against my door.'' I say with a giggle, Yuri doesn't giggle she looks genuinely concerned.

''okay…well can I have a look at the issue.'' Says Yuri as she grabs the book off my arm. I can't help but wince as she does so. She sees me wince and sees the bruise I was hiding with the book. I stand and grab my jacket and throw it on.

''Natsuki!'' exclaims Yuri ''who did that to you?"

''don't worry about it!" I say as I cross my shoulders, she doesn't need my demons. I'm sure she has plenty of her own. But her concern is nice.

''no! who did this to you!" shouts Yuri ''I will make them pay!" I'm surprised to hear Yuri get so upset over my well-being, it is nice to feel cared for by someone.

''seriously it is nothing.'' I say as I rub the bruise ''I was late to get home, he warned me so it is my fault.''

''who your father?" says Yuri, I sigh as I walk towards the door. I look at her and slowly nod.

''thanks for grabbing my jacket.'' I say as I open the door. ''oh and hey Yuri…..

''yeah?" says Yuri after I pause. Come on just ask her to a movie or something. She cares about you she will say yes!

''never mind.'' I say as I hang my head low, I'm so pathetic. How do I expect to get her if I can't even ask?

''o…okay.'' Says Yuri as she plays with her hair. ''see you at lunch.'' I shut the door and scoff in disgust, I'm so pathetic. I'm the small weak girl my dad says I am. The first part of the day goes by quickly. Usually I sit next to Sayori in my first blocks so they have been pretty dull. The lunch bell rings and I quickly rush out of the classroom. I can barely wait for lunch, I walk into the lunchroom and I'm one of the first inside. I rush into the line and wait with eager excitement. I grab a tray and fill it with all the wonderful looking foods. I make sure to get large servings of each thing. Steak, gravy, potatoes, and peas. When I reach the end I grab an apple as well I put the apple in my book bag, not much but something is better than nothing for dinner. I reach the check-out line and triumphantly pay for my food. I look out and see Yuri and Monika already sitting, they always pack their lunches. I walk over with a big smile on my face.

''I thought your diet didn't allow lunch?" asked Monika through a mouthful of sandwich.

''well my dad had to leave early so I didn't get breakfast.'' I say quickly as I sit with them. ''this slop ain't the best but I'm kinda hungry.'' Yuri gets angry when she hears me say dad, I quickly start devouring my food. I can feel both the other girls looking at me but I don't care. Kaito walks over and sits down.

''Afternoon guys.'' Says Kaito as he looks down at his food. ''man this is my least favorite lunch.''

''what?" I say through a mouthful of potatoes ''this shit is delicious!'' I give Kaito a smile, he smiles back. I hope he isn't to mad at how I acted, just seeing the way Yuri looks at him makes me so angry.

He sighs as he slides the food away from him. I really want the food but I would never take it. At the beginning of the year everyone offered me food and I always denied it. I don't want to look like a charity case.

''normally I would give my food to Sayori but….'' Kaito drifts off, he seems sadder than normal. I guess it must really suck, if something like that happened to Yuri I don't know what I would do. But then again Yuri doesn't really care about me. She just sees me as a friend.

''Natsuki are you sure this diet is good for you?" asked Yuri, did she care about her well-being? No she just wanted to spark conversation.

''yeah I just stay away from carbs.'' I say with a smile ''trust me I am just small I really am not that skinny.'' I don't think she knows I'm lying. They have never seen me without a big shirt on. When Monika threw a pool party I made sure to where a T-shirt instead of a bathing suit top. ''but not today, today I eat what I want.'' I stuff another mouthful of potatoes in my mouth which gets a laugh out of Yuri. It is so nice to hear her laugh. We sit in silence each person eating their own food until Kaito's phone rings. He pulls it out and his face turns from upset to horrified.

''I uh got to go.'' Says Kaito as he stands and rushes for the exit.

''okay bye.'' Says Monika she tries to be sweet but Kaito runs off not even responding.

''don't worry about it Monika, I'm sure it is just Sayori.'' I say as I try to cheer her up. I knew she had a thing for Kaito so yesterday must have been really hard on her. But she kept her happy face on for Sayori.

''yeah they are great together.'' Says Monika with a sigh. ''I just…she's a lucky girl.''

''yeah I'm sorry about that Moni.'' I say as I take her hand ''I know you had a thing for Kaito.''

''well, not anymore.'' Exclaims Monika ''Sayori is my best friend I'm not going to stand between them. Besides they seem really happy together.''

''that is very noble of you.'' Says Yuri as she zips up her lunchbox. The bell rings after she does this and everyone files out of the lunchroom. I pick up my tray and dump the remaining scraps into a garbage can. Just a few peas and gravy fall off my tray, I dare not let any of it go to waste. I start to walk back to class but something grabs my arm I turn and see Yuri standing there.

"Hey so there was this movie I wanted to go see and I was wondering if you would accompany me there the opening showing is Friday.'' Said Yuri as she played with her hair. I was shocked at the question, had Yuri just asked me on a date? No she just doesn't want to go alone, I'm sure Monika and the others will be invited as well. I want to say yes but there is no way I will get enough money in two days. Damn I shouldn't have eaten I should have saved my money.

''um I would but I don't really have the cash.'' I say as I look at the ground my face red.

''don't worry about money it is my treat!" exclaimed Yuri I looked up at her and she had a beautiful smile on her face. Damn why was she so hot?

''well if you're paying sure thing.'' I huff trying not to sound too excited. ''who all is going?"

''well I thought it could be just you and I.'' Says Yuri in a whisper, returning to her shy self.

''oh well, I'm down for it.'' I say before the bell rings again. Damn now we are late to class.

''oh my goodness I am so sorry.'' Says Yuri as she puts her head in her hands ''I made you late to class.''

''eh don't worry it is just drama.'' I say as I lift her head out of her hands. She blushes as I do it. ''I'm looking forward to Friday.'' I walk back to class with a huge smile on my face, even if this wasn't an official date I am still happy. Any time with Yuri is a good time. With an apple in my bag and plans for Friday I have something real to smile about.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Kaito's point of view

I'm almost in tears as I sprint towards the hospital. I can't believe she is being moved today! I thought there would be more time. I reach the hospital and throw the door open. I look up and I see Sayori walks towards me with a suitcase and her parents.

''Kaito?" asked Akari ''what are you doing here?"

''please don't send Sayori away!'' I say as I rush over ''it is not what she needs, she just needs to feel normal.''

''Kaito you don't know what you are talking about.'' Said Itsuki as he crossed his arms. ''my daughters depression was caused by social interaction. Don't worry it is only for the last two months of school.''

''don't worry about me, I will be fine.'' Said Sayori, the sadness in her voice told me she would not be fine.

''well can I visit her at least?" I ask, basically pleading. I never realized that I need Sayori as much as she needs me.

''dad…I act normal around Kaito.'' Says Sayori ''I don't pretend to be happy with him, he just makes me happy.'' Itsuki uncrossed his arms.

''hmm alright, I will allow one visitor.'' Says Itsuki ''three times a week for two hours" it is not enough, but it is all I am going to get. Sayori claps her hands and jumps up and down. I decide not to go for a hug since her parents are here instead I just stay back with a smile on my face. I don't know how I will tell the others that they can't see Sayori for the next couple months but I can worry about that later.

''here.'' I say as I grab Sayori's suitcase ''let me get that for you.''

''Kaito you are too nice to me.'' Says Sayori with a smile. ''I don't deserve someone like you in my life!"

''Sayori you deserve me and so much more!" I say as I carry the suitcases out the front door. It is good to see her out of the hospital if she is just going to another. We walk out to Itsuki's car and I load the stuff in the back.

''we are going to the institution now if you want to ride with us.'' Says Itsuki as he climbs into the front seat. I sit in the back next to Sayori, we talk for a bit before Sayori rests her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. After a few more minutes I look up and see a glare from Itsuki I turn to Akari and she gives me a pleasant smile. Well I guess now they know, whatever they don't seem to mad about it. We pull into a place called Heartford Medical Institution. The place looks nice enough, at least it will be a good environment for Sayori. Itsuki pulls into a parking spot by the entrance. I slowly shake Sayori and she looks at me with a sleepy face.

''wake up sleepy head we are here.'' I say as I stroke her hair out of her face.

''oh okay well I guess we need to go then.'' Says Sayori with a sad smile. I exit the vehicle and grab Sayori's suitcase. Itsuki leads us into the building. A nurse walks over and greets Sayori with a smile.

''hello Sayori, my name is Emily I will be one of your nurses here. I know this looks scary but we are here to help you.'' Says Nurse Emily.

''oh don't worry I am happy!" exclaims Sayori, I can tell she is lying and so can Emily.

''now Sayori, I know we just met but I can tell you are lying.'' Says Emily with a frown. ''I want you to act normal. I don't want this fake happiness.''

''oh ok, well I am kind of scared.'' Says Sayori, I'm surprised to see her open up to someone else but it is a good thing. Sayori is trying to beat this thing.

''fear not we are here to help.'' Says Emily as she starts to turn around ''now follow me and I will show you your room.'' We follow the nurse down a long hallway, she turns to a room and unlocks the door. Sayori and her family enter the room and I follow behind. Emily holds out a hand and stops me.

''sorry, I'm going to need you to leave now.'' Says Emily as she takes the suitcase from my hand. ''right now I need just Sayori and her parents.''

''oh okay.'' I say with a sigh ''well can I say goodbye?"

''of course.'' Says Emily ''hey Sayori can you come here.'' Sayori walks back out of the room, she seems happy enough with it.

''well Sayori I have to go now.'' I say with another sigh

''you do?" says Sayori her face full of worry. ''could…could you stay a little longer?"

''i'm sorry Sayori but I'm afraid your friend needs to go.'' Says Emily ''don't worry he will be back.''

''he is more than my friend!" says Sayori as she crosses her arms. ''I need him!"

''Sayori it is okay, you're in a safe place.'' I say as I give her a hug. I kiss her head and she giggles. ''I will be in a couple of days.''

''okay.'' Says Sayori as I let her go. I turn and walk back down the hall I came from. I turn and see Sayori waving. I wave back and give her a genuine smile. I walk out of the mental institution. I guess I am walking back. I pull out my phone and plug my address into the map. Google maps says it is a three hour walk, damn it that is too far and it is already late. I pull out my wallet and find it bone dry. Shit I guess I need to find a ride. I dial my mom and it goes straight to voicemail. Typical, there really isn't very many other people I can call. I try Yuri to no avail, after that I call Natsuki she picks up after a couple rings.

''hi Kaito…uh why are you calling?" says Natsuki, straight to the point as always.

''well I'm kind of stuck, I am really far from my house and I was wondering if you could help?" I say

''I would but I don't own a car, I'm really sorry.'' Says Natsuki ''hey um sorry about how I treated you for the past couple of days.''

''hey that is alright.'' I say with a chuckle ''I get your feelings, and trust me you don't need to worry about me and Yuri.''

''alright well, good luck with your little situation.'' Says Natsuki. She hangs up and I dial the only person left. After a couple rings Monika picks up.

''hey Kaito how are you doing?" asks Monika

''well I'm good but I am in a bit of a pickle.'' I say as I walk down the street. ''I just dropped Sayori off at her health institution and now I'm kind of far away from my house. I would love a ride.''

''oh okay, I'm on the way.'' Says Monika ''just text me the address and I will be there in a jiff!"

''wow thanks so much!" I say as I stop at a bench. I hang up and text her the address of the place across the street. I chill for a bit lost in my thoughts until I see Monika pull into the parking lot of the building. I walk over and Monika rolls down the window of her car and gives me a huge smile.

''you look a little lost their pal.'' Says Monika with a chuckle ''want a ride?"

''I would love one!" I say as I get into the passenger seat. She pulls out of the parking lot and starts driving towards my house.

''so uh how is Sayori?" asks Monika as she drives.

''she is good, they have her on medication and she is in a health institution. But she is going to be in there for the rest of the school year.'' I say Monika looks at me with a worried look. ''yeah I am worried too. But the doctors think it is best.''

''can we visit her?" asks Monika.

''no, her depression is being caused by social interactions. She always has a smile on her face even when she is sad and that is one of the things they are trying to fix.'' I say as we near my home. ''I'm sure once she improves people we be allowed to visit.''

''are you allowed to visit her?" asks Monika

''three times a week for less than two hours.'' I say ''I don't know how I will get down there though.''

''I can drive you if you need it.'' Says Monika with a smile

''no I don't want to put you out that much.'' I say, I feel awful just for making her get out once

''don't worry it is my pleasure.'' Says Monika ''I want to help Sayori too, and I think you are what Sayori needs.''

''wow thanks.'' It is surprising she wants to help this much. Monika pulls into my driveway and I get out of the car. I look at my phone, 8:54 gonna be a late night with this much makeup work. I wave Monika off and walk into my house. I pull out my bag and get to work on my homework. After a couple hours I fall asleep at the table pen in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Natsuki's point of view.

My alarm goes off with a loud beep; I roll over and turn it off. 5:30 like always, I yawn and roll out of bed. As I get dressed I hum a little tune that I heard Monika playing on the piano. Today I have a date with the girl of my dreams. Uh stop overthinking it, it isn't a date just a little movie. I walk down the stairs and find dad passed out on the couch. It took a slap and some yelling for me to be able to go out tonight. I tip toe past him and open the door. I walk to the school and enter like normal. With no one around I look for any cash I can find, nothing. Hmm whatever Yuri said she would pay for it. I walk into the club room and jump when i find Yuri is sitting in my usual seat.

''Yuri? You are up early!" I say as I try to not blush.

''well I knew you would be here, although I must say I am not a morning person.'' Says Yuri as she closes the book she was reading.

''well um…I'm looking forward to later.'' Gosh why does Yuri make me so nervous?

''well that is why I am here, I was wondering if you wanted to come over before the movie.'' Says Yuri in her shy voice. ''if you want you can teach me some baking.''

Did Yuri just ask me to bake for her? Maybe I'm not overthinking this. "yeah sure thing I don't have any plans.''

''great! I would love to read more of your manga. I did enjoy reading it last time.'' Says Yuri as she plays with her hair.

''oh sure thing!'' I say as I run over to the closet. I pull out the first issue and sit down next to Yuri, she slides her chair into mine and our arms are touching. I feel myself blushing as I put the book in between us.

''this is the first issue, I just figured you should start at the beginning.'' I say, Yuri gives me her trademark smile. Man I hope this is what I think it is. Yuri speeds through the first issue and second before the bell for first block rings. She says goodbye, I watch her go. Man I envy her body, why did I have to go and be so small? The school day zooms by and literature club goes well. Kaito seems really tired. It has been rough on him these past couple of days. After the club meeting ends Yuri and I stay after. Once Monika and Kaito are gone Yuri gives me a sweet smile.

''so the movie is not till ten.'' Says Yuri as she checks her phone. ''it is six now, if you want we can go to my place and you can teach me some things about baking.''

''sounds like a plan.'' I say as I follow her out of the room. I wonder what is going through that big brain of hers, if she feels the same as I do. I can't tell if she is nervous or if it is just her normal personality. Yuri's house isn't too far from the school and we get there quickly. Yuri's parents are off at some resort so the house is ours for now. Yuri leads me to the kitchen and grabs all the required ingredients for cupcakes.

''hmm not the brands I use but I'm sure they will do.'' I say as I look over the supplies. In reality all of this stuff is much better than what is at my house. Seeing the full kitchen alone made my mouth water. It has been a couple days since that lunch so I'm really looking forward to dinner with Yuri, even if I have to make it.

''well we can make these and throw in a pizza.'' Says Yuri as she looks in her freezer. She pulls out a very expensive looking frozen pizza.

''uh yeah I think that is a good idea.'' I say practically drooling at the sight. ''alright first we need to add some water to this cake batter.'' Yuri grabs a pot and we mix the batter. Yuri stops mixing the batter and shows me her finished product, pitiful.

''you have to stir until there are no little clumps.'' I say as I grab Yuri's hands. I see her blush but hey, can't stop now. I move Yuri's hands in a spinning motion and put some force behind it. ''there you go, now keep that up for a bit.'' After stirring it to my liking I help Yuri pour equal amounts of batter into each slot I put them in the oven while Yuri fixes the pizza. Once it is ready I slide it in under the cupcakes. Yuri's oven has multiple levels and setting so two things can cook at the same time. I help Yuri set everything to the right temperature.

''well we still have some time to kill.'' I say as I wipe my brow ''got any fun activities planned.'' Yuri chuckles at my joke which makes me feel great.

''I suppose we could play some video games.'' Suggests Yuri, I could never afford any gaming console and I have never played before. But anything Yuri wants to do I want to do.

''um sure thing and I bet I will beat you!" I say with plenty of confidence.

''you think you can beat me? Well if you are good at video games then we can play a hard one.'' Suggest Yuri as she turns on the weird black box. It rings and lights up.

''um hell yeah we are gonna play a hard one.'' I say as Yuri hands me a controller. She loads up a weird cartoony game.

''ok this game is called cuphead and it is considered the hardest game of the year.'' Says Yuri ''I have reached the third stage but I can't beat it alone.''

''well then we will beat it together.'' I say as I press the start button. A little blue cup guy pops up. ''is the blue guy me?"

''yes you are controlling him, here let me show you the controls.'' Says Yuri as she holds up her controller. She says a bunch of stuff I don't understand and then she has me run some kind of a tutorial. She loads up the first boss and after a couple minutes I have it down.

''alright we beat the shit out of that carrot!" I say in triumph as the game loads. ''now let's go to stage three!"

''okay.'' Chuckles Yuri. The level loads and it is a big bee. I die almost immediately and I sit there and watch Yuri. She is so focused on the game I turn and look at her. She is so beautiful. She dies in the game and sees me staring. This time we both blush before she loads it up again. After several tries to no avail I'm ready to call it quits. On our last run we reach the final stage before I get killed.

''shit!" I yell as my cup guy floats away. ''damn it! This is super hard.''

''don't let it frustrate you.'' Says Yuri as calm as ever ''you won't preform your best if you are angry.

''yeah well this game is anger inducing.'' I say before a ringing goes off ''well the pizza and cupcakes are done.'' Yuri hits the pause button and we grab the food out of the oven. Yuri grabs a couple plates and we sit back down on the couch. Yuri loads up Netflix and hands me the controller. I scroll through her recommended and see documentary after documentary.

''wow you like to stay educated.'' I say as I scroll.

''well I do like being informed.'' Says Yuri with a chuckle. ''what do you like to watch?"

''well what do you think? Anime!" I say as I click attack on titan. I figure this is probably the most normal anime there is. I select the first episode and we watch as we eat. After a couple episodes and several slices of pizza we stand and move on to decorating the cupcakes.

''alright just spread the frosting on all the cupcakes and then they will be done.'' I say as I wipe some frosting on a cupcake. Once all the frosting is on Yuri puts the cupcakes in her fridge.

''alright I think we better get going.'' Says Yuri

''Okie dokie!'' I say with a smile. I never go to the movies cause of how expensive they are, so i'm really looking forward to this. I follow Yuri outside and we climb into her car. She pulls out and she drives to the cinema. Yuri buys the tickets and we sit down in the theater. The movie we are seeing is a romantic drama about world war two. Yuri bought a thing of popcorn and she sets it in my lap once we are seated. I give her a sweet smile as I eat some popcorn. We playfully talk until the movie starts. The movie is sweet and nice but I can barely focus on it. I can't help but look at Yuri, she is so pretty. I look at the arm rest in between us and find Yuri's hand sitting there palm up. Does she want me to take her hand? Well you only live once. I take Yuri's hand and hold it with mine. I look at her and find her blushing profusely. She keeps watching the movie but she doesn't pull away. I fell her griping my hand as well, I guess she did have the same feelings as me. I turn to her and she looks at me.

''Natsuki i…. she starts before I lean in and kiss her. Yuri's eyes widen in surprise but she doesn't pull away. It feels so good, kissing the girl of my dreams. I lose myself in the moment until Yuri finally pulls away. "Natsuki that was…'' starts Yuri before I playfully shush her.

''come on Yuri I am trying to watch the movie.'' I say in a whisper. She smiles and turns back to the movie. This time she takes my hand and we finish the movie in silence. After the movie we awkwardly walk back to the car. Yuri's face is now a continuous red and my isn't any better. Once we reach her car she tries to start a conversation.

''well that movie was certainly fascinating.'' Says Yuri as she pulls out of the parking lot ''the actor choice and plot was really enticing.''

''hmm I wasn't really watching the movie.'' I say with confidence. ''I was kind of distracted by your beautiful smile.'' Yuri's face turns into a tomato and she uses one of her hands to play with her hair.

''well I certainly had a good time.'' Says Yuri as she turns onto my street. ''I would love to do this again sometime.''

''hell yeah we have to do this again! we still have that Bee to kill.'' I say as she pulls into my driveway. ''well I guess I will see you at school.''

''ok…see you then.'' Says Yuri as I get out of the car. I wave as she drives off. She wants to do this again I can't believe it! I turn and walk into my house in a very good mood. I see my father and my mode immediately sours.

''good evening sir.'' I say trying not to set him off.

''hey.'' He grunts not even turning to face me.

''tha…thank you for letting me go out today.'' I say rubbing my arm. He just grunts another response. I walk up the stairs and go into my room. I pull out my phone and see a text from Yuri.

 _Just ate a cupcake, very good!_

 _Well of course they are! I cook as well as I decorate!_

 _They are as cute as you are! ;)_

I look at my phone as a smile crosses my lips. Yuri just called me cute! I know that must have taken a lot out of Yuri to send that.

 _Normally I don't like being called cute, but I will make an exception for you._

We text back and forth until I catch myself drifting off. I tell Yuri goodnight and plug my phone into its charger. I flip the lights off and head to bed. I giggle in bed as I think about the previous day. The crush of my dreams likes me back. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

One month later, Kaito's point of view

I'm humming as I walk through the front gates of the Heartford institution. I turn and wave at Monika as she pulls out of the parking lot. I don't know how she has time to get me here, do schoolwork, run the literature club, and be president. I hate being a burden on her but I'm just out of cash and my mom is always gone with the car. I stroll through the front doors and wave at Emily as she walks over.

''good afternoon Kaito.'' Says Emily as she stops to talk to me

''hi Emily, how is Sayori today?" I ask as I stop walking

''she is good today, like last week she has been improving.'' Starts Emily ''there are still moments of crushing sadness but they are becoming rarer and rarer. I wanted to stop you today to tell you that you can take her out of the institution today, if you wanted."

''really?" I say as a huge smile reaches my face

''yes, just have her back by seven and try to keep her away from social interaction.'' Explains Emily ''we need to slowly reintroduce her normal life, do not overwhelm her.''

''okay.'' I say pondering what she said. I don't want to set Sayori back at all so I need to take her somewhere quiet. ''can I take her to the park?"

''I don't see why not.'' Says Emily with a smile.

''thank you.'' I say as I walk down the hallway towards Sayori's room. I give it a knock and it is immediately swung open.

''hi Kaito I was waiting for you.'' Says Sayori as I walk into her room. The room is small like the hospital but has a homier feel to it. Sayori's big stuffed animals are in a corner but her room is very clean. I'm surprised by this because usually I am the one that cleans the room.

''Sayori this room is spotless!" I say as I look around

''yeah well I knew you were coming and I didn't want it to be a mess.'' Says Sayori with a smile. This is very different to how she normally acts. Motivation is something she has always lacked and it is good to see her show some.

''I have good news, we can go outside of the institution today.'' I say, as I say this Sayori's face lights up ''we can go to the park, if you want to?''

''of course I want to!" says Sayori as she jumps up and down and claps. ''here let me change.'' She pushes me out the door and shuts it behind me, in a few minutes she steps out. She is wearing a bright blue shirt with a white skirt.

''new clothes?" I ask as we walk down the hallway.

''yeah my parents sent me these a couple days ago.'' Says Sayori as she holds out her hand. I take it and we walk out of the institution. I look on my phone and see that the park is just a quarter mile south of here. We walk through the small town in relative silence. Sayori just looks at everything with a bright smile on her face. We reach the park and start to walk through it.

''this place is so beautiful.'' Says Sayori as she looks across the pond in the center of the park.

''yeah it really makes you appreciate the little things.'' I say as we walk, Sayori looks to the left and spots a frisbee in the grass. She runs over and picks it up.

''hey Kaito do you wanna toss this around for a bit?" asks Sayori as she holds it up.

''sure thing.'' I say as I back up a bit. Sayori throws the frisbee at me and I catch it with one hand. I toss it back her way and we do this in silence until she speaks up.

''Kaito do you love me?'' asks Sayori as she throws the frisbee, I fail to catch it because her question shocked me

''yes Sayori of course I do!" I say as I look at her. the sadness is back in her eyes.

''you don't just love me because you need to right?" asks Sayori ''you will still love me after all this right?"

''Sayori I love you, not because I need to or because I think it will help you. I love you because I want to. I love you because you are my best friend. I love you because you are kind, beautiful and smart.'' I say as I walk over to her. ''and I am never going to stop loving you.'' She wipes away tears from her cheeks and smiles at me.

''i….i love you too.'' Says Sayori as she gives me a big hug. She looks up at me and I lean down to kiss her, she returns the gesture and our lips meet. I lose myself in the moment and after running out of breath our lips part. Sayori looks up at me with so much hope in her eyes. I want her happy but not just for her anymore. I want her happy because I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Sayori turns around and looks up at the setting sun.

''I guess we probably have to head back soon?" says Sayori without turning around.

''yeah we have to be back before seven, but that leaves us enough time to watch the sunset.'' I say as I lead Sayori over to a bench. We sit down and I put my arm over her shoulders. She leans into me and rests her head on my arm.

''this is the happiest I have ever been.'' Says Sayori as the sun sets behind the mountains.

''yeah you cant get much better than this.'' I say as I lean down and kiss her forehead.

''Kaito what are we going to do after I am released?" asks Sayori as we stand up and start walking back to the institution.

''well summer will have just started so we don't have to worry about school.'' I say as I take her hand ''I think I will get a job, being a senior next year I am going to need a car.''

''speaking of seniors, Monika is graduating.'' Says Sayori as we walk through the small town. ''I guess that will make me president of the literature club.''

''lets not get to carried away.'' I say with a chuckle ''we still have a ways to go." We reach the institution and after a pleasant farewell I find myself alone outside the facility. I pull out my phone and dial Monika's number.

''hey Kaito you ready for me to pick you up?" asks Monika after she answers.

''yeah thanks for this.'' I say as I walk down the street.

''sure thing, just meet at the normal spot?" asks Monika

''yeah I will be there.'' I say as I sit down on a bench. For the past month Monika has driven me. After fifteen minutes Monika pulls up. She waves me over and greets me with a pleasant smile.

''how are the two lovebirds today?" asks Monika as I climb into her car.

''I'm good and Sayori is doing much better.'' I say as Monika pulls out of the parking lot. ''I didn't think the place would help but boy was I wrong.''

''well that's good.'' Says Monika before she smirks at me. ''so have you two kissed yet?"

''wha…i'm not at liberty to answer that question.'' I say as my face reddens

''ah so you have, well don't think I don't have my eye on you.'' Says Monika in a fake serious voice ''in the literature club there is no time for romance." Monika pulls into my drive way and waves as I leave. I wave back and sigh as I enter my home. I find it just like I left it, dreary. I trudge upstairs and get to work on my homework.


	8. Chapter 8

Natsuki's point of view.

"yeah! We finally beat it!" I shout as the screen flashes Knockout. For the past month we had played through the whole game.

''you did an excellent job Natsuki, I couldn't have done it without you.'' Says Yuri as she sets her controller down.

''what are you talking about?" I say with a chuckle ''all I did was get in the way, but you kicked ass!"

''tha thank you.'' Said Yuri as her face blushed ''well what should we do now?"

''I think I better be going.'' I say as I look at my phone, seven thirty always comes to soon. ''my dad said be home by eight.''

''okay, well I will see you at school tomorrow.'' Says Yuri as she stands up. She walks over to her front door and I follow her. she walks me out but she grabs my hand as I walk out the door. I turn around with a confused look before Yuri pulls me into an embrace. I return the hug with a smile on my face.

''what's this for?" I ask as she lets go

''just….be safe.'' Says Yuri as she rubs her arm.

''don't worry about me.'' I say as I walk down the street. I wave at her and blow a kiss, she blushes and hides her face behind her hair. ''I'll see you tomorrow!" I walk down the street humming the toon Monika is always playing. The sun has gone down and it is a little chilly for August. I reach my own home and check my phone. Seven fifty-two, plenty of time to spare. I unlock the door and walk inside. Dad is sitting in his chair watching television like always. There is a bear in his hand and several at his side. He turns and looks at me as I walk in.

''hello sir.'' I quietly say as I walk through the living room. ''thank you for letting me go to Yuri's house."

''yeah.'' Mumbles father ''I'm hungry, make me a sandwich.''

''of course.'' I say as I turn and walk into the kitchen. I gather all the supplies needed to make a sandwich. Dad always likes ham, lettuce, and cheese. It took several tries and beatings to get the right sandwich. I fumble through the fridge looking for cheese but there is none.

''shit.'' I mumble as I look, he is not going to be happy about this. I finish making the sandwich with what I have and bring it to him.

''sir, we are out of cheese.'' I say as I timidly hand him the plate.

''stupid bitch, always using my food for you and your damn friends.'' Mumbles my father. ''go on get out of here!" I quickly go upstairs to my room. Thank god he was sitting down or that could have gone much worse. I change into the one pair of pajamas I have. They are the ones from when I was a kid so they don't really fit. I really hate them because they don't come down over my stomach and it shows how malnourished I am. Not only that they are striped with a big cupcake in the middle, really quite embarrassing. I hop into bed and check my phone for any texts. My heart skips a beat as I see a notification from Yuri.

 _Did you get home safely?_

 _Yeah, I made it home in one piece. You don't have to worry about me I'm tougher than I look._

 _Sorry I'm being clingy again._

 _No, you're not! It's nice to have someone who cares._

 _What about your father? He didn't do anything to you right?_

 _Don't worry, he is drunk downstairs and my door is locked. I'm totally safe_

 _Well okay then, sleep tight beautiful._

I chuckle as I read the last text. It probably took a lot out of Yuri to send that. I can picture her red face as I type a response.

 _You haven't even seen the best parts ;)_

I plug my phone up and make sure the alarm is set for five forty like normal. With everything squared away I flip off the lights and quickly fall asleep. The next morning, I wake to my phone alarm going off. I roll over and hit the X on my phone to shut the alarm off. I repeat my morning routine of showering, getting dressed, and looking for anything to eat. Like most mornings we have nothing. I sigh and walk out the door. The morning air is a little chilly but with my school jacket I stay warm. I walk down the empty sidewalk, after a short walk I arrive at the school. I walk inside and make my morning to vending machine. It is a pointless endeavor, I find nothing. With my head low, I slowly walk towards the classroom we have literature club in. I open the door and reach for my manga, but instead I grab Yuri's book, The Portrait of Markov. I sit down and open Yuri's book, the story is surprisingly violent and gory but I don't have a problem with that. After losing myself in the book for a half an hour I hear a knock on the door. I look up and see Yuri enter, she is carrying two lunch trays with biscuits and gravy on them.

''good morning Natsuki, I thought I would find you here.'' Says Yuri with a pleasant smile. She walks over and sets a tray on my desk.

''Yuri you really didn't have to do this.'' I sheepishly say.

''just eat the food.'' Says Yuri in a more demanding voice. I open my mouth to protest but decide against it. I quickly devour the food in front of me. Yuri is more graceful while eating. I slide the tray away and set the Portrait of Markov back in front of me.

''you're reading my book?'' asks Yuri as she finishes her food

''of course, if you are gonna read anime I have to give this a shot.'' I say with a chuckle ''I must say it is quite violent.''

''ah yes, it is a little much for some.'' Says Yuri as her face turns red. ''it is fine if you don't like it.''

''no! I like it plenty, violence never bothered me.'' I say as I try to fix the situation

''oh I see, well school is about to start so I better head to class.'' Says Yuri as she stands up.

''ok, Yuri…...thanks for the food.'' I say as she picks up the trays

''it was my pleasure.'' Says Yuri as she walks out of the classroom. I gather my things and head to first block. I have gotten used to not having Sayori in any of my classes anymore but it is still sad. The day goes by like any other Friday. I hate Fridays because it means I have multiple days where I am stuck at my house. The day goes by normally and nothing crazy happens. Literature club zooms by, we are finally done with poetry and have moved on to fantasy novels. I hated writing poetry, my poems were always a disappointment to Yuri. Once the meeting concluded Yuri pulled me over before I could leave.

''so…... Natsuki my parents won't be home until Sunday.'' Says Yuri as she rubs her arm ''if you want you could come over Friday and stay till Saturday evening?"

''are you kidding me? I would love to!" I say as I practically jump up and down. My happiness is short lived as I think about what father would think. ''I have to ask my dad first.''

''ok well just text if you can and I will be right over to pick you up.'' Exclaims Yuri with a pleasant smile.

''sure thing.'' I say my hope fleeting. There is no way father will let me stay over all night. Maybe if I lie and say I have a school project. Yeah that could work. The four of us walk out of the school together and all say our goodbyes as we go our separate ways. The walk home is short and uneventful and I find father sitting in his chair like always. I pull out a binder from my bookbag and slowly walk over to him.

''good evening sir.'' I start my voice quivering ''I have a school project due on Monday next week and it is kind of a group project. I was wondering if I could stay at my project partners house till Saturday?"

''is your partner a boy?" asks my dad as he brings a beer can to his face.

''of course not sir!" I quickly respond. He stands up and sets his beer on a table.

''fine, be back before three or there will be hell to pay.'' Says my father as he walks towards his room. He turns and gives me a menacing glare. ''and if I find out you were with a boy, you'll regret it!"

''thank you, sir.'' I say trying to maintain my composure. He turns and walks into his room slamming the door behind him. I quickly run upstairs and through together a bag with my pajamas and a change of clothes. Once I'm done I pull out my phone and text Yuri the news.

 _dad said I could go!_

 _That's great, be over in ten._

 _Okay see you then_

I hold my phone to my chest after sending that last text. A whole weekend with Yuri! A weekend where I will have food to eat! I walk back down the stairs and head to the front door. I don't bother saying goodbye out of fear of him revoking what he said. I slowly open the door and quietly close it behind me. After a couple minutes of sitting on my front steps Yuri pulls up. She parks in my driveway and I quickly get in the passenger seat.

''so Yuri? What fun plans do I have to look forward to?" I ask as she pulls out of my driveway, I give my house one last look and forget about all the pain it has brought.

''well I thought we could stop and eat somewhere before heading to my house.'' Says Yuri as she drives towards town. ''my house isn't really stocked right now, because my parents have been gone so long."

''I don't really have the cash for a restaurant.'' I say as I look down at my empty purse.

''Natsuki you know I have no problem paying for your meal.'' Says Yuri as she gives me a sad look.

''I…..i just hate being such a burden!" I say louder then I wanted to ''a relationship shouldn't be this one-sided. I should be paying for your meals too!"

''Natsuki, you can't be so upset at yourself.'' Says Yuri with a warm smile ''you are getting mad at things you can't control. And besides I am happy to pay, it brings me joy to help you in such a way.''

''yeah well I will repay you for this, for all this.'' I say as Yuri pulls into a local restaurant. It is a small Italian place with delicious food. I have never been I have just overheard conversations about this place. Yuri parks the car and we walk into the restaurant. There is a large line in front of us and I let out a big sigh.

''I guess we have a bit of a wait.'' I say as I sit down on a bench.

''nonsense, I took the liberty to reserve a table.'' Says Yuri as she smiles at me.

''you reserved a table for me?" I say as my face turning red.

''well you are my girlfriend after all.'' Says Yuri with a small chuckle. She goes and talks to the waiter who quickly brings us over to our table. The waiter hands us menus and my mouth waters at all the delicious food on the paper. I look at the price of each item and my mouth drops open.

''Yuri this place is very expensive!" I say in a whisper shout.

''only the best for you.'' Says Yuri her face red. I blush as well and look back down at the menu. I decide on a calzone stuffed with peperoni and bacon. Yuri orders a small soup and some kind of weird sounding pasta. After a couple of minutes our food arrives, and the waiter sets the biggest thing I have ever seen in front of me.

''this thing is magnificent!" I say as I cut into the large calzone.

''this soup is quite delicious as well.'' says Yuri as she slowly eats her soup. I continue to chump down on my calzone, and for the first time in a very long time I find my self full. I look up at Yuri who has finished her pasta as well. she gives me another smile.

''quite the appetite.'' Says Yuri with a chuckle

''don't be fooled by my size.'' I say with a smile. I look down at Yuri's hand which is resting on the table and I reach forward and put my hand on hers. ''thank you Yuri, this meant a lot. I just wish I could repay you or this.''

''believe me when I say you already have.'' Says Yuri as she squeezes my hand. We lock eyes and I lean forward to kiss her, but before our lips meet the waiter walks over and slaps the check on the table.

''ah yes the bill.'' Says Yuri as she reaches into her purse and pulls out a debit card. The waiter walks off with it leaving Yuri and I both red faced and unsatisfied. After a minute the waiter returns and Yuri and I leave the restaurant. After a short drive we find ourselves back in Yuri's house. Yuri opens the front door and we walk into her wonderful house. I walk over to the large couch in her living room and set my bag and purse down. Yuri walks over behind me and we sit down on the couch together.

''So, with Cuphead beat what are we going to do?" I ask as Yuri turns on the television.

''well I thought we could watch a movie.'' Says Yuri as she loads up Netflix. She selects a romantic drama and takes my hand as the movie starts. After about twenty minutes of sitting there with our hands interlocked Yuri lets go and puts her hand over my shoulder. I rest my head on her shoulder and we stay like that for the rest of the movie. When the credits start rolling I lift my head up and let out a big yawn. Yuri checks her phone and stands up.

''well this movie puts us at 11:00, I think I am going to change into something a little more comfortable.'' Says Yuri as she walks towards her room. I guess that isn't a bad idea. I grab my bag and go into Yuri's bathroom. I lock the door and without a second thought I throw on my pajamas. I open the bathroom door and walk out to find Yuri standing in the hallway. She looks at me and lets out a sharp gasp.

''yeah I know they are a little childish.'' I say trying not to let my hurt show.

''no Natsuki your stomach.'' Says Yuri as she points at my midsection. ''I knew it, your father gives you nothing.''

''that's not true!" I say trying to defend myself. ''I just don't eat much.''

''Natsuki, please let me help you.'' Says Yuri as she pulls me into a hug. I don't hug her back and a few tears run down my cheeks.

''I don't need your help!" I say as I push her away. She gives me a heartbroken look. ''I'm fine, just let me deal with my problems.'' Before I can continue talking Yuri slaps me across the face. It isn't a hard slap but it was enough to shock me into silence.

''Natsuki!" starts Yuri as she grabs my arms. She pulls me over to the couch and we sit back down facing each other. ''you are letting your pride control you, I will drop this because you want me to. But just know that I would do anything for you, because I know you would do the same. That is why it hurts me so much when you say things like that.''

''Yuri i…..I don't deserve someone like you.'' I say, this time I hug her first. We stay in a warm loving embrace for a long time until Yuri finally pulls away.

''so, will you let me help you?" asks Yuri as she looks at my stomach.

''there is no stopping you is there?'' I say with a chuckle. ''these pajamas really are embarrassing, aren't they?"

''not at all, I think they are rather cute. Much better than my oversized sweatshirt.'' Says Yuri. A sly smile slowly reaches her lips ''I really like how tight they are.''

I'm taken back by her comment and my face immediately turns red. Before I can muster a response Yuri leans in and kisses me. She pushes forward and I find myself on my back with Yuri on top of me. I feel Yuri's hands roaming around my body and a soft moan releases from my lips. I feel Yuri's tongue enter my own mouth. At first I'm appalled by the intrusion but my disgust quickly turns into pure bliss. My hands find there way up Yuri stomach to her large breasts. She lets out a soft moan and I feel her pull at the bottom of my shirt. I raise my arms and let her take off my shirt exposing my small figure. She runs her hands over my flat chest and I look away as she does.

''Natsuki you have nothing to be ashamed of.'' Says Yuri as she strokes her hand through my hair.

''are you kidding me?" I say as she slowly kisses my chest. ''compared to you I am a little kid!"

"I find you very attractive.'' Says Yuri as she slides up next to me. Yuri leans into another compassionate kiss and this time I find myself pulling at her shirt. Yuri lifts her arms up and I slide the sweatshirt up exposing Yuri's chest. But before I can take it all the way off Yuri pulls the jacket down and quickly stands up.

''i'm so sorry.'' I say as I stand up and grab my pajama top. ''I shouldn't have been so forceful!"

''no!" says Yuri in almost a shout. ''it's not you…..it's just…..i will be right back.'' Yuri rushes into the bathroom leaving me alone in the living room. I throw my shirt back on and walk over to the bathroom. I put my ear to the door and listen in on her. the sink is running and I can hear Yuri groaning, but it is from pain.

''Yuri!" I say as I knock on the door. ''are you okay?"

''yes I am fine! Just don't come in!" yells Yuri through pained grunts. She lets out a small shriek which pushes me over the edge.

''Yuri I'm coming in!" I say as I fling the door open. What I find myself looking at shocks me. Yuri has a large bloody knife in her hand and both her arms have large cuts down them. The sink is covered in blood and Yuri's eyes ae completely wild.

''Yuri what are you doing?" I shout as I rush over and grab the knife from her hand. She looks at me and the craziness in her eyes slowly turns into sadness. She falls to the floor and starts sobbing.

''it's not what it looks like'' starts Yuri as she looks up at me. ''when I feel to emotionally charged this is what I do. When I am sad, happy, mad…..aroused, I cut myself so I bleed away the emotion.'' I look down at her arms, they are covered in scars from several other cuts. I sit down next to her and I pull her close.

''Yuri don't you think that is a little dangerous?" I ask as Yuri starts to fumble with her hair.

''the first couple times I did it yes, but I have learned where to cut and where to avoid.'' Says Yuri ''I never let myself bleed too much and I always wait between cuts.'' I don't know how to respond. What should I say? How can I reassure someone who does something like this?

''so you were cutting yourself for pleasure?" I ask as I set the knife behind me.

''as silly as it sounds yes I was.'' Says Yuri

''well why don't we put some bandages on these and head back to the couch.'' I say with a sly smirk, I pray that Yuri agrees, I just want her away from this knife and her mind on something else. I don't care if she says she is safe this is not okay.

''o…okay.'' Says Yuri as she slowly stands up. She reaches under the sink and pulls out two large bandages. She wraps her arms up and we slowly walk back to the living room. Yuri lays down and I quickly follow. She wraps her arms around me and I slowly close my eyes. I try to ignore the blood on my shirt and focus on the women holding me in her arms. Even with Yuri's strange addiction I still feel safer around her more than anyone else. I clutch her bandaged arm and we fall asleep embracing each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Monika's point of view

"Monika! Wake up you are going to be late to school!"

''oh no.'' is all I can mutter as I roll over in my bed. I look at my clock, it reads 7:53 I jump out of bed and quickly make myself presentable. I throw on my school uniform, do my best to comb my hair, and I speedily brush my teeth. I quickly run upstairs to the kitchen and rush past my mom.

''sorry mom.'' I say as she hands me a piece of toast

''don't apologize to me, I'm not your teacher.'' Says my mom as I grab my purse. I walk to the door and fumble to open it. With a quick goodbye I am in my car and speeding towards the school. I cut through an intersection and out of the corner of my eye I see a black and white police car.

''please tell me he didn't see me.'' Is all I can say before the police car speeds up to me. I bang my head on the steering wheel as the officer walks over. He taps on my window and I quickly regain my composure.

''good morning officer.'' I say as I roll my window down.

''morning ma'am. Do you know how fast you were going?" asks the officer

''no I don't.'' I say as I hang my head low

''you were going sixty in a thirty zone.'' Says the officer as he pulls out a slip of paper

''I'm very sorry, I woke up late and I really need to get to school!" I say as he finishes writing the ticket.

''sorry ma'am but rules are rules.'' Says the officer as he hands me the slip. I take the paper and watch as the officer walks away. I drive the normal speed the rest of the way to school. As I pull into the parking lot I hear the tardy bell.

''damn it.'' I mumble as I grab my purse and school bag. I rush inside and run to my first period. I reach the door and quietly open it. My teacher glares at me as I take a seat in the back. She continues teaching but I can feel her glare. I try to stay focused but I can't stay awake. I rest my head on my hand and drift off. The bell snaps me back to reality and I grab my things and head for the door.

''Monika, I need to speak with you.'' Says my teacher as I nearly reach the door. I let out a sigh and walk over to her desk.

''I'm sorry for being so late.'' I say as I walk over.

''although that is a disappointment I have more pressing matters to speak of.'' Says my teacher ''mainly your grades. You have gone from a near perfect score to barely maintaining an A. If you want valedictorian you are going to have to work harder.''

''I know ma'am.'' I say as I hang my head low ''I'm just really busy right now. I've got the graduation speech to write, all my finals, and a friend has been needing my help. There have just been a lot of late nights ma'am.''

''overworking is a sign of weakness and lack of good judgement.'' Says my teacher ''if you can't maintain your schedule properly then you don't deserve valedictorian. Now get out of my sight.''

''yes ma'am.'' I say as tears run down my eyes. I turn and walk out of class and into second block. I sleep through most of second and I sleepily walk to the lunchroom when the bell rings. Normally I pack a lunch but I didn't have time this morning. I walk into the school line and grab a tray. The food today is spaghetti but calling it that does it a service. I pay for the slop and walk towards my normal table. A couple people from the student council wave me over but I shrug them off. I walk towards the table with Yuri, Kaito, and Natsuki. When I see them I wave. As I wave the tray of food slips out of my hands and falls all over my school jacket. Everyone around me laughs except for my real friends. They rush over and hand me napkins and help clean up the mess.

''are you okay?" asks Kaito as he picks up my tray

''yeah I'm fine, just a little clumsy today.'' I say as I put on a fake smile

''you sure?" asks Natsuki as she wipes off my jacket.

''we are here if you need help or someone to talk to.'' Finishes Yuri as she throws away a handful of spaghetti

''I'm fine guys jeez.'' I say my fake smile replaced with a real one, it is nice to have a good group of real friends ''come on let's sit back down. We sit down at our table and again I rest my head in my hands and doze off.

''hey Monika, what has you all tired?" asks Kaito

''just my graduation speech.'' I say as I lift my head up ''the president is supposed to give one and I only have a month till graduation.''

''damn, being a senior must suck!" says Natsuki ''way to much responsibility!"

''Well Natsuki everyone grows up.'' Says Yuri, she looks at Natsuki differently now, I guess I never noticed it but maybe they have a thing for each other. After a little more conversing the bell rings again signaling third block. We all depart except Yuri and Natsuki leave together. I walk to my third block and the vice president waves me over.

''hi Monika! How's it going?" asks the vice president

''oh I'm fine Nia.'' I say as I sit next to her

''let me say you don't look fine.'' Says Nia as she points at my school uniform ''you have a little sauce….everywhere.''

''I'm fine Nia.'' I repeat as the teacher starts class. Nia wants me to not be fine so she can have the graduation speech.

''so Monika, how is your speech coming?" whispers Nia

''it is coming along just fine Nia.'' I whisper louder then I wanted to.

''Monika!" says the teacher bringing my attention forward. ''quiet down!"

''sorry sir.'' I say as I look down at my notes. The rest of the block goes well and when the bell rings I'm the first to leave. Finally my free block! I rush to the orchestra room and set myself up in front of the school piano. It has been days since I last practiced and my lessons teacher is going to be furious. I practice the piano for the entire block but I barely make any progress. When I hear the bell ring I let out a sigh and gather up my things. We just finished poetry in the literature club and now we are starting a new section of literature. It has been really hard this past month without Sayori, she really was an important part of the club. I walk into the club room and I'm surprised to see someone I've never seen before standing in the clubroom. He turns and faces me and smiles.

''hello there, is this the literature club room?" asks the boy ''another student said this was.''

''yes this is, my name is Monika. I'm the president of the club.'' I say with a welcoming smile ''are you thinking of joining us?"

''yeah I have always been a fan of books and writing.'' Says the boy ''I just moved here last month and heard about this club last week. I thought I would stop by and give it a shot.''

''well, I hope the club is to your liking. So what's your name?" I ask as I hear someone open the door behind me.

''My names Jaune.'' Says Jaune as the others walk in. they are all taken back by the sudden new member.

''everyone, I would like you to meet Jaune. He moved here last month and is thinking of joining the club.'' I say with a bright smile.

''hello, I'm Kaito.'' Says Kaito as he shakes Jaune's hand

''I'm Natuski and she is Yuri.'' Says Natsuki as Yuri looks away and fumbles with her hair. "Yuri isn't much of a people person.''

''nice to meet you all.'' Says Jaune as everyone takes a seat.

''alright with greetings out of the way the club can officially begin.'' I say as I reach into my book bag. I pull out five copies of _Afraid of the Dark_ , man I'm glad I had a fifth copy of it.

''I think we have done enough poetry for a while.'' As I say this Natsuki lets out a sigh of relief. ''I thought we would all read through the first two chapters of this book and then discuss the story. I tried to pick a book everyone would like, well this was before I knew about you Jaune.''

''don't worry about me, I love a good fantasy story.'' Says Jaune as I pass the books out. Everyone dives into the novel including myself. Once everyone finishes the first two chapters we circle up and start the discussion.

''so, after reading the first couple of chapters what is everyone's thoughts?" I ask

''I enjoyed the tragedy of the main characters childhood.'' Starts Yuri ''I do hope there are more flashbacks like that.''

''I liked the funny elf the girl is traveling with.'' Says Natsuki

''I like how noble she seems.'' Says Kaito ''wanting to avenge her village like that.''

''I enjoyed the protagonist's perception on reality. I really like how in control she wants to feel and I like how angry she was when she lost that control as a child.'' Says Jaune, I'm a bit taken back by his answer, mostly because that is exactly what I was thinking.

''took the words right out of my mouth.'' I say with a smile, he smiles back and we stay like that till Natsuki clears her throat.

''so we doing anything else today?" asks Natsuki

''well I didn't plan anything else. I kind of thought it would take everyone a little longer to read the chapters.'' I say as I flip through the book

''what do you take us for Monika? A bunch of slackers!" taunts Natsuki

''oh its not like that at all…I just….. my words fail me

''hey don't beat yourself up I was just kidding.'' Says Natsuki

''of course well tomorrow I guess we will have to read three chapters.'' I say as I slide the book into my bag. Everyone else follows suit including Jaune. He sees me watch him put the book up and smiles.

''don't worry you guys made a good impression. I intend to come back tomorrow with the book.'' Says Jaune as he slings his bag over his shoulders. Everyone waves him out the door before Yuri and Natsuki get up as well.

''see you guys tomorrow.'' Says Yuri as she follows Natsuki out the door.

''those two are spending an awful lot of time together.'' I mumble to myself

''yeah they really like each other'' says Kaito. I jump as he speaks and quickly turn around

''were you always there?" I ask as I point at him sitting in the chair.

''I never left.'' Says Kaito as he shrugs his shoulders and stands. He walks over to the door and pauses before turning around ''are you really alright?"

''I…..I'm fine.'' I say with a sigh. Kaito gives me a sad look but nods

''well see you tomorrow.'' Says Kaito before he leaves the room. I arrange the desks back into rows and walk out of the classroom by myself. I pull out my phone and check the time. 5:06. Oh no, I was supposed to be in the piano room at five for my lesson. I rush to the orchestra room and find my piano teacher walking out the door.

''wait Mr. Tamotsu!" I yell as I run over ''I'm so sorry I was late.''

''if my time is not appreciated then it will be spent elsewhere.'' Says Mr. Tamotsu ''wasting other peoples time like this is very disrespectful.''

''I know and I'm really…. He cuts me off before I can finish

''I don't care if your sorry, don't be sorry. Be better.'' Says Mr. Tamotsu as he opens the door. ''I will be here same time next week if you want to learn anything. If you are late again I will not return.''

With that he leaves me alone in the school. I grumpily walk to my car and drive home in angered silence. I enter my home in a terrible mood.

''hey sweetheart, how was school?" asks my mom as I walk through the kitchen. I give her one look and she frowns. ''that bad huh?"

''that bad mom?" is all I say before I walk down the steps to my room. I shut the door behind me and spend the rest of the night on essays and homework. After a couple hours I lay my head down and fall asleep on my desk. Tomorrow will be better.


	10. Chapter 10

Sayori's point of view

''hey Sayori wake up.'' Says someone as I feel a nudge on my arm. I lift my head up and look around. We are sitting in the movie theater but everyone is gone except for Kaito and I.

''I'm so sorry Kaito.'' I say as I stand up ''I must of fallen asleep during the movie.'' I feel so stupid and worthless for falling asleep. Kaito paid good money to bring me here and he does so much just for me to sleep.

''don't worry about it dummy.'' Says Kaito as he stands and rubs my head ''you didn't miss much. I would have let you sleep but we have to go now.''

''oh, well thank you.'' I say with a fake smile. It hurts to hear him call me a dummy…..no he is just joking. This is what the doctors were talking about, he didn't mean it.

''well I guess we better head back.'' Says Kaito as he checks his phone. ''we don't want to lose the ability to come out here.''

''alright then.'' I say with a heavy sigh. Watching Kaito leave is the worst part of my day, but the time we get is precious and I don't want to lose it. We walk out of the movie theater holding hands which causes the rainclouds to lighten up. In this past month the rain clouds and bad thoughts have lessened. Sometimes when I'm with Kaito they go away completely. But right now I feel them, I feel the rain hitting me and the bad thoughts won't leave my head. I look over at Kaito and he flashes me a warm smile. It brings joy to my heart to see him smile like that. Being in the institution doesn't really allow me to bring joy to anyone. That is one of the things I miss, I miss seeing my friends smile. I miss helping others with their problems and hardships. I feel like if I could just do that again the rainclouds would go away. But that is not what Emily says, she says I have to stay away from others.

''awfully nice out today.'' Says Kaito bringing my mind back to the present

''yeah the sun is really shining today!" I say as I point at the sky. ''look at that fluffy cloud!"

''yeah it sure is nice.'' Says Kaito as we round a corner onto the street the institution is on. After a couple more minutes we are at the front gate. I turn to Kaito a sad smile on my face.

''well see you soon.'' I say trying not to cry.

''yeah I'm looking forward to it.'' Says Kaito as he kisses my forehead. He gives me a hug and I wish it would never end. He pulls back and as he does it feels like I'm being stabbed.

''i think you should decide what we do next time.'' Says Kaito as he walks down the street.

''anything?" I ask, he turns and gives me another smile

''anything.'' And with that last word Kaito is gone. I walk back inside and Emily greets me at the entrance.

''Hi Sayori! How was your evening?" asks Emily as we walk to the front desk.

''it was fine, we went to the movies.'' I say with a frown, Emily frustrates me….she is just so demanding.

''how are you feeling?" asks Emily "any rainclouds?"

''I'm….fine.'' I say, Emily grabs my shoulder and turns me to face her.

''what was the first thing I said? I said don't lie, now how are you feeling?" repeats Emily

''I'm…..better.'' I say as we reach my room. ''there are rainclouds and bad thoughts but there are less of them. Whenever I'm with Kaito I feel better, and I really wish I could see my friends.''

''well I tell you what.'' Starts Emily ''since we are seeing improvement next time Kaito comes here he can take you to see your friends. Why don't you go text him now?"

''really?" I say my mood changing

''of course, with improvement comes perks.'' Says Emily, I give her a big hug and she lets out a chuckle "well come now I don't deserve that.''

''thank you Emily.'' I say as I let go. I open the door to my room and rush inside. I pull out my phone and immediately text Kaito.

Emily says I can see everyone next time I see you!

You mean like you can see anyone? That's great!

Yeah! I don't know what we should do though

Why don't we just delay the literature club, I'm sure Monika wouldn't mind

That's a great idea, I would love to be in a meeting again even if it is just once.

Sure thing I'll talk to them

Thanks Kaito

I set my phone down and walk into the bathroom. After a quick shower I put on my pajamas. They are the same pair Kaito found me in after…happy thoughts Sayori, in two days I get to be in the club again. I lay down in my bed and hug my biggest stuffed animal. After a couple minutes I fall asleep thinking about Kaito. The next day goes by at a slow crawl. I take all my medication and go to all the therapy sessions but all I can't think about is the literature club. When the hour finally arrives I practically sprint out the front door. Emily waves me off and I wave back with a smile of true happiness on my face. I walk outside and waiting for me is Kaito and Monika.

"Monika!" I shout as I rush over and give her a gigantic hug.

''hey Sayori!" says Monika as she hugs me back "it's been too long, I've really missed you.''

''I've missed you too!" I say a twinge of sadness in my voice. Even being out of her life I still brought her sadness, I really am terrible. No she just missed me, think happy thoughts.

''everyone else is still at the school.'' Says Kaito as I let go of Monika, I give him a quick hug as well

''we have made big preparations for today!" says Monika with a big smile

''oh…..you didn't have to go out of your way for me." I say as we climb into Monika's car. They prepared for me? They must really care.

''So Sayori what's new with you?" asks Monika as we pull out of the parking lot

''well not much. I finished my schoolwork to pass this year and now I just go to therapy sessions.'' I say as I look out the window ''I really miss this, even if that place helps me I can't wait till they release me.''

''huh, that must be really lonely.'' Says Monika

''it can be, but I think it really has helped.'' I say with a smile

''Hey guess what Sayori?" starts Monika changing the subject "the literature club has a new member!"

''really! Who is it?" I say as Monika pulls into the school parking lot.

''his name is Jaune, he transferred here last month.'' Says Monika as we climb out of the vehicle. I look up at my old school and a smile climbs onto my face. I'm glad it hasn't changed while I was gone. We walk inside and take the normal route to the literature club. When we reach the door Monika stops in front of it.

''alright Sayori close your eyes.'' Says Monika

''close my eyes?" I say with surprise "well okay.'' I close and cover my eyes. I hear Monika open the door and I feel Kaito grab my arms and guide me forward.

"Okay open them.'' Says Monika, I open my eyes and I'm greeted with beautiful decorations. There is a big "Welcome Back" banner hug up and on a desk is a plate of cupcakes.

''you guys did all this for me?" I ask as Natsuki and Yuri give me a big group hug

''ah it was nothing.'' Says Natsuki ''I whipped up the cupcakes and Yuri made these sweet decorations.''

''I'm sorry if it is a little overkill." Says Yuri as the two let go of me.

''no it all is great.'' I say as I dig into a cupcake "these banners are gorgeous and these cupcakes are super sweet."

''I guess it is time I introduced myself.'' Says a boy as he walks over "I'm Jaune, everyone here has told me lots about you.''

''hi there!" I say through a mouthful of cupcake "I'm Sayori, the official vice-president of the literature club!''

''speaking of the literature club, why don't we get started?" says Monika as she reaches into her book bag. She pulls out a novel and hands it to me.

''what's this?" I ask as I open the book.

''well it's literature!" says Monika "It's a novel called Afraid of the Dark."

''it's not a scary book right?" I say in a timid voice. I hate horror stories

''don't worry, it is a fantasy novel.'' Says Monika as everyone sits down. ''everyone is on chapter four.''

''well then I better read fast and catch up!" I say as I open the book

''okay, we will stop at chapter six and we will discuss the chapters.'' Says Monika as she opens her own book. I quickly skim through the first four chapters and get the main ideas of the book. after I finish I look up and see everyone else already done with their chapters.

''I'm sorry guys.'' I say with a fake smile, all I do is waste everyone's time.

''don't worry about it you had some catching up to do.'' Says Monika with a smile "so what do you think?"

''I really like Nyake as a character. She has so much kindness for someone who lost so much.'' I say perking up a bit. ''and the overall plot is quite appealing.''

''yeah I really thought you would like the story.'' Says Monika ''trust me when I say it only gets better.'' After a brief discussion of the book and a few more cupcakes my phone alarm goes off signaling the time.

''oh man, I have to head back now.'' I say with a sigh ''you guys keep talking I'll get a taxi.''

''nonsense Sayori I'll drive you.'' Says Monika as she stands up. I stand as well and start to hand her the book back, but she pushes it to my chest.

''I can keep it?" I ask as I look at the book in my hands

''of course! My gift to you.'' Says Monika with a chuckle. ''I tell you what do you have your phone on a daily basis?"

''yeah why?" I ask puzzled by the question

''well I'll text you what chapters to read and you and I can talk about them after you read them.'' Says Monika as we walk towards the door.

''you'd do that with me?" I ask not sure if she was just joking.

''of course Sayori!" says Monika ''you're one of my best friends, in fact I'd love to.''

''wow, well okay then.'' I say as I put the book in my backpack. Something to look forward to everyday, even on days Kaito can't come! Monika and I walk down to her car and she drives me back to the institution. After a goodbye I find myself alone again in the confines of this place. Emily greets me but I just shrug her off. I walk to my room and lay down on my bed, I close my eyes with a smile for the first time in a while. Just go to sleep now Sayori, before something can ruin this moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Natsuki's point of view.

"You are way too good at this.'' I whisper as I watch Yuri's arm brush up and down the piece of paper. Yuri is wearing a big T-shirt so I can see all the cuts and marks on her arms. The cuts have an almost poetic beauty to them. Someone so beautiful scarred like that forever. I look up at Yuri and she has a look of concentration on her face. She is drawing a picture of me and I've just been watching her work her magic. She has her arms wrapped around me with one arm holding the paper and another holding a pencil. The drawing is a perfect rendition of me. My short pink hair and my sassy pose. She drew me arms crossed with an angry smile on my face. She finishes coloring the last bit of my hair and sets her pencil down.

''all finished.'' Says Yuri as she holds up the picture. She hands it to me and I closely examine it.

''Yuri this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever given me.'' I say as a few tears form in my eyes.

''are you sure?" says Yuri as she looks at the picture "because I kind of messed up one of your hair bows."

''Yuri it is fantastic and I love it.'' I say as I give her a hug. She kisses my forehead and I look up at her. She has a craving look on her face and after seeing it a sly smile reaches mine. "What's the matter Yuri? You look a little flustered.''

''I just….i want….i" starts Yuri before I cut her off with a kiss. She kisses me back and the moment is almost perfect until I see my phone out of the corner of my eye. I pull back and Yuri frowns.

''sorry I just need to check something.'' I say as I stand and walk over to the table my phone is on. I pick up my phone and turn it on. A notification appears that reads "three missed alarms" I look at the time and let out a small gasp.

''what is it?" asks Yuri as she walks over.

''Nothing!" I say as I grab my school jacket and throw it on. ''I just need to get home, I was supposed to be home an hour ago.''

''oh well, you are going to be okay right?" asks Yuri with a look of concern "he isn't going to hurt you right?"

''of course not!" I say as I throw on my shoes "look I'll see you Monday.''

''okay see you then.'' Says Yuri as I open her door and step outside. I shut the door behind me and break into a sprint towards my house. Shit! Last time I was late he said he'd kill me and I don't think he was exaggerating. I dial his number and put the phone to my ear as I run. I hear him pick up and I immediately start apologizing.

"I am so sorry about this sir.'' I say as I run "I know I'm late but I'm on the way home now!" he doesn't respond but I can hear his raspy breathing. He hangs up as I round the corner to my street. I slow to a walk and climb up the stairs leading to my front door. He is waiting for me when I get there. He opens the door and gives me a menacing look. I lower my head and walk inside. He shuts the door behind me and I turn to face him. When I do I am promptly smacked across the face. The force of his hit knocks me to the floor, he grabs me by the collar and lifts me up.

''I said be home by eight.'' Growls my father as he holds me there. His hands are firm as he holds my school uniform. ''and you don't listen to me!"

''I'm sorry dad!" as I speak he throws me to the floor and kicks me hard in the chest. The wind is knocked out of my lungs and a few tears run down my face as I wheeze for air.

''it is Sir!" says Father as he pulls me to my feet and forces me to look him in the eyes "were you with a boy today Natsuki?"

''no sir!" I wheeze, air still coming to my lungs

''you wouldn't lie to me would you Natsuki?" says Father, his face is so close that I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

''no sir!" as I speak he smacks me again, this time across my eye. It stings badly, but it's not as bad as the kick, my chest doesn't feel right.

''liar!" says my father as he raises his fist. ''you said you'd be home by eight!" he brings his fist down and I duck out of the way just in time. His fist connects with the wall and he yells out in pain as it does. I run through the kitchen and living room to escape him. My chest burns with every breath as I run. My eyesight blurs from pain.

''you little bitch!" shouts father as I reach the stairs leading to my room. If I can lock myself in my room he will lose interest and leave me alone. I run up the stairs and I reach the but before I can get to my room father grabs my hair and pulls me back. I scream in pain and he covers my mouth with his hand

''where do you think you're going?" whispers my father as he pulls me away from the door and back to the top of the stairs.

''Sir please let go!" I say as I squirm to escape him.

''let go? Okay!" says my father as he flings me back down the stairs. I tumble down them and I feel my wrist cracks as it hits the wood floor. When I reach the bottom I roll into an end table and hit my head against it. Everything goes blurry and I can't hear. I look to my right and see my father looking down at me with a worried look. Something red runs down into my eyes and I wipe it away with my hand. I look at my hand and find that it is covered in blood. The last thing I see before everything goes dark is my father pouring a shot and dialing 911. My head falls to the floor and everything goes black.

I slowly open my eyes and find myself in a hospital bed. Everything hurts, my head is throbbing and my left eye hurts to open. It still burns when breathing and I feel a big bruise on my chest. I lift my right arm and it fills with excruciating pain. I let out a shriek as I lay it back down. I lift my left arm to my head and feel bandages all over it. After a couple seconds a nurse comes rushing in. my father walks in after her and sits down in the corner. He glares at me with a menacing look.

''hi sweetheart.'' Says the nurse as she sits down by my bed. ''glad to have you awake again, I just have a few questions for you.''

''o-okay" I mumble

''what happened?" asks Sarah. I quickly glance at father and he is giving me a look that says "tell her the truth and I will kill you"

''I uhh didn't drink much today and I climbed up the stairs really quickly" I lie ''when I reached the top I just kind of passed out. I guess I fell back down them.''

''sweetie, you have a black eye, a fractured wrist, severe bruising on your stomach, a broken rib, and a major concussion.'' Says Sarah with sympathy in her eyes. "Are you sure that's all that happened?"

''y-yes.'' I say as I look at my father, he nods as Sarah stands up and leaves the room. Father stands and walks over to my bed. I scoot away from him which is very painful.

''Natsuki, if you tell anyone the truth I will kill you.'' Says my father, the way he speaks so calmly about killing me terrifies me. ''if you tell that nurse while I'm gone and I'm arrested. When I get out I will come for you. Do you hear me?"

''y-yes sir.'' I say in a whisper ''I won't say anything.''

''that's my girl.'' Says father as he stands up. ''you know, you look cute all bandaged up.''

''t-thank you sir." I say through gritted teeth, he smiles and walks out of my hospital room. He's probably off to drink. I look down at my wrist, it is in a black wrist-splint. I look around for my school jacket, it is in the chair next to my bed. I slowly lean forward, the pain in my chest intensifies as I do. I reach for my jacket and through lots of strain I'm able to grab it. I lay back in the bed and wheeze from the strain on my chest. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone, it turns on and I see five texts from Yuri. I quickly open my messenger app and read her messages. I have a hard time focusing on the words in front of me.

Hi Natsuki! Did you get home safe today?

Natsuki you there?

Are you okay?

Am I being too obsessive again?

Did he do something to you?

My eyes water as I read her texts, she cares about me more than anyone else on this planet. It hurts as I text her back and lie about what happened.

Sorry it took me so long to text back, don't worry about me I'm fine. I fell down the stairs that lead up to my room and I hit my head at the bottom. The doctors say I got a concussion

I set the phone on my side and close my eyes to rest but after a couple seconds I get a text immediately back. It is 7:30 on a Saturday so I'm surprised by her speedy response. She must have been up waiting.

You got a concussion! Where are you? Are you at the hospital?

Yeah I'm at the hospital, I fractured my wrist and my chest is messed up as well so I had to come here.

You are not fine! Did your father do this to you?

NO! But he did bring me to these doctors.

Okay….well can I come visit you?

Yeah sure, I think my dad left for work so I guess if you can be here at noon. I'll figure out what room I'm in and text you

Okay I'll see you soon

I let out a sigh, and set my phone down, why am I so weak? If I could just man up and tell everyone what happened he would be sent away. No he would come for me, somehow he would escape and I would be dead, telling might even endanger Yuri. I close my eyes but I'm interrupted again by the nurse walking in.

''hello there Natsuki.'' Says the nurse as she sets a tray of food on the table next to me. My mouth waters at the sight, even with Yuri's help I'm still underfed.

''hi, my chest really hurts.'' I say as she sets some pills on the table.

''that is your broken rib.'' Explains the nurse ''all your injuries are not too severe. Take shallow breaths and try your best not to cough. A fractured rib will cause chest pain until it heals.''

''how long does it take to heal?" I ask

''about six weeks.'' Says the nurse ''your arm is not as bad and it should heal in about four weeks. Just keep the splint on and it will heal.''

''what about my head, I'm having trouble focusing.'' I say as I rub my bandaged forehead.

''well it seems to be only a minor concussion so just take it real easy for the next couple of days. We will keep you here for the weekend and if nothing to alarming happens then you can go home.'' Explains the nurse

''great.'' I mumble as I throw the pills in my mouth and drink the glass of water. ''where's my dad?"

''I'm afraid he needed to leave for work.'' Says the nurse with a sympathetic look.

''okay.'' I say with a fake frown, in reality that is the only good news I've heard today.

''well just press this button if you need anything.'' Says the nurse as she sets a button on the table as well. "Right now the best thing you can do is eat some and sleep.''

She walks out leaving me alone in the hospital room. The pain killers help a little but everything still hurts. Let's see I remember him attacking me and I remember running from him. I remember him throwing me off the stairs but after that it is fuzzy. After munching on the food the nurse brought me I lean my hospital bed back and close my eyes. The nurse said sleep and that's what I'll do.

''Natsuki, wake up.'' Whisper's someone in my ear. I slowly open my eyes and look up to see Yuri sitting next to me.

''hey Yuri.'' I mumble as I lean up in my bed.

''don't strain yourself!" says Yuri as she helps me lean up. "I spoke with the doctors and you suffered serious injuries.''

''yeah well I'm alright.'' I say with a weak smile. ''thanks for coming''

''of course!" exclaims Yuri as she takes hold of my left hand "I was worried sick when you didn't text me.''

''yeah sorry. What time is it?" I ask as I hold my hand against my head.

''it is 6:43'' says Yuri

"It's six! When did you get here?" I ask with surprise in my voice

''I got here at noon like we planned.'' Explains Yuri "but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you.''

''my dad gets off at seven!" I say with a look of panic on my face "we can't let him see you!"

''Okay I will leave before seven." Says Yuri "but first I need answers, how did this happen?"

''like I said over text I fell down the stairs.'' I explain slightly annoyed.

''falling down the stairs doesn't give you a cracked rib and a black eye.'' Says Yuri with a serious look on her face. "What really happened.'' The sternness in her voice scares me, it almost reminds me of him. But her voice is different it is stern but out of love not hate.

''he….he did everything.'' I finally say, a few tears run down my eyes as I finish speaking.

''I'll kill him myself.'' Says Yuri, the crazed look from when she was cutting herself is back on her face this time with more anger behind it.

"No!" I shout, speaking so loud it causes me to cough which hurts my chest. Yuri holds my hand but is unable to help "you can't tell anyone or confront him, he will kill me!"

''Natsuki if we press charges he will be locked up for years!" says Yuri, she has calmed down and now she just looks determined.

''no! I know what he can do.'' I say with fear in my voice. "He would come for me after prison! Besides it's not that bad.''

''Natsuki!'' shouts Yuri "look what he's done to you! This is Child abuse, neglect, and downright evil!"

''Yuri, if you tell anyone the truth about this. I will never forgive you.'' As I finish talking Yuri gives me a look of pure sadness. I look away as a few tears run down her eyes.

''Natsuki, I thought you were strong.'' Says Yuri as she wipes her eyes. ''but this is just weak, pathetic even.''

''I…I think you should leave.'' I say not looking up at her. "Thank you for coming.''

''okay, I hope to see you soon.'' Says Yuri as she stands up. She reaches the door and turns around. "Natsuki I love you, I love you more than anything I have before. But you need to know that I don't know if I can stand by and watch you get hurt, even if you hate me for it.''

''just go.'' I finally say, Yuri opens the door and walks out. With her gone the tears start flowing. Everything she said was right, I'm weak. I can't stand up for myself or defend myself. I always need help from others, I'm pathetic. The tears keep coming until I hear someone open the door. I quickly try to wipe away the tears with the bedsheet as my father walks in.

''what are you crying about?" grunts father as he sits down, he pulls out a flask and drinks from it.

''n-nothing sir.'' I sniffle ''my head just hurts a little.''

''hmm….nurses said you had a visitor.'' Says Father as he kicks his feet up on my hospital bed, the jerk from his feet cause my arm to move which shoots pain through it.

''t-that was….Yuri.'' I say not looking him in the eye "w-we were supposed to work on homework together so she asked where I was. Since she is a friend I told her about being in the hospital.''

''did you tell her how you ended up here?" asks father, he looks me in the eyes as he speaks

''y-yes I told her the truth.'' I say

''which was?" asks father, an evil look on his face

''t-that I fell down the s-stairs.'' I say in a quiet stutter.

''that's my girl.'' Says Father as he kicks his head back and goes to sleep. I stare at him with a look of pure disgust. I hate him so much yet I can't do anything to free myself of him. The nurse comes in and gives me a few more pills. After that she flips the lights off, I check my phone 7:33 my phone is almost dead, with the last of its battery I text Yuri.

I love you Yuri, but you can't say anything. Not yet

What do you mean not yet?

Just give me time and we will bust him okay?

Okay Natsuki I trust you, now get some rest

Hmm, getting some rest sounds nice. I set my phone down after deleting the text messages and I lay my head back down. I look over at my sleeping father, soon you're going to pay for what you've done to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Monika's Point of view

''so what do you think?" I ask the group. I'm in a debate meeting and I just finished reciting my graduation speech.

''really good!'' says Hirota, he is the student head of production but he is a total idiot. He agrees with everything I say because he just likes me.

''I don't know, it kind of lacked flare.'' Says Nia "we only have a few weeks left and it really needs to be good.''

''don't you think it was a little short?" says Mita ''I mean it can't be too long but it doesn't have to be so short.''

''okay.'' I say with a frown, I had to wake up early on one of my last Saturdays to talk with these guys and all they can do is criticize "how is everything else coming?"

''everything is going well.'' Starts Hirota "I've gotten a couple public speakers for graduation, I really think this will be a good send-off!"

''Don't worry Monika.'' Says Nia with a smirk "everything you've been slacking on I've picked up.''

''thank you Nia.'' I say through gritted teeth.

''so…..i guess everything is handled then?" asks Mita after an awkward silence

''yes it seems everything is under control even if our leader is lacking a bit.'' Says Nia, I take a deep breath so I don't explode on her.

''yes everything is handled, thank you all for your hard work and dedication to this graduation. We will meet up again on Tuesday of next week, If anyone has any questions just ask or text me.'' I say as I sling my purse on my shoulder. I walk out of the room without saying goodbye to any of them. None of them are my friends or even nice to me for that matter so I don't feel bad about my attitude. I walk down the hall and I'm surprised to find Jaune standing there waiting for me.

''that sounded like fun.'' Says Jaune as he gives me a sly smile. ''that Nia must be a real piece of work.''

''Jaune? What are you doing here?" I ask as we walk down the hall

''I just got out of weekend detention'' Says Jaune ''I was walking out to my car and heard you reciting something, I think you speech was pretty good personally.''

''why were you in detention?" I ask a little scared for his answer

''well a teacher was wrong on one of his equations and I politely corrected him.'' Explains Jaune "he took my politeness as sarcasm and gave me detention. Now I have a question for you?"

''what is it?" I say confused on what he wants

''well if you ever have the time I would love to get to know you some more.'' Starts Jaune his face a little red ''I don't know…. there is a coffee shop downtown maybe we could grab a bite to eat and chat.'' I roll my eyes and start walking again, just another kid who wants to get with me for my looks and popularity.

''I'm good Jaune, I'm a bit too busy for that.'' I say as we near the exit

''I know your busy and that's one of the things I want to help with.'' Says Jaune as he catches up to me. I turn and face him a frown on my face.

''you're new here, and like everyone else you don't like me for me.'' I say with anger in my voice ''you just like me for my looks and my popularity!"

''what? No I don't!" shouts Jaune "I….i like you because you're hardworking, smart, and you don't take shit from anyone. I'm graduating in a month same as you and I just want the chance to get to know you. You seem so strong willed and determined that I couldn't help but be attracted.''

''oh.'' I say my face red as well. It sounds like he really cares, the only other boy who has talked to me like that was Kaito. ''you really like me for me?"

''yeah after joining the club and getting to know you a little I really thought you were the best.'' Says Jaune

''well….i'm very sorry for the way I originally acted towards you today.'' I say as we walk out of the school. ''and if you would still have me coffee sounds nice.'' I pull out my phone and check my to do list. Finals, piano, speech, kaito. I guess I have time for a little break.

''so you want to go now?" asks Jaune as I walk to my car.

''I would love to, do you need a ride?" I ask as I unlock the driver-side door.

''nah I have the old rust bucket back there.'' Says Jaune as he points down the parking lot. ''I guess I'll see you there.''

''I look forward to it.'' I say as he walks off. I drive out of the parking lot and head towards the small coffee shop he was talking about. Do I really have time for this? I graduate in a few weeks and I'm overloaded with finals. I don't want to overcommit and Jaune is no Kaito. But his intentions are pure so I guess I'll give him this one chance. I pull into the coffee shop and find him waiting at the door. I step out of my car and he waves me over.

''long time no see Miss Monika.'' Says Jaune as he gets the door for me. I chuckle at his poor attempt at humor.

''so what made you decide this was the place for a first date?" I ask as we sit at a table

''well it just fits your personality I mean look at this place!" says Jaune as he holds his arms out. ''it's bold but not to bold, cute but not too cute, and being here just makes me feel smarter.''

''speaking of smart, what are your goals after school?" I ask as a waiter brings us two coffees

''well I knew I was moving with a month left so I crammed in all my classes. I passed them all with flying colors, had I not moved I would have been valedictorian but don't worry your scores blow mine out of the water.'' Says Jaune, he takes a sip of his coffee and flashes me an eager smile. "after school I want to try and be a professor of sociology, which requires a lot of time but I'm willing to put in the work.''

''well I never knew you were so smart.'' I say he gives me a bashful look as I talk

''what do you mean? do I not look smart?" says Jaune before he starts laughing ''yeah I know I don't look like an intellectual. I played tennis and I was on the national ping pong league but I had to quit when I moved.''

''tennis and ping pong?" I ask curious at his odd sports choices

''yeah they are both pretty fast paced and intense believe it or not.'' Says Jaune as he flexes a muscle "and ping pong gets you in shape quick!" I find myself laughing at his joke again, but this time it is real laughter. This guys a lot more interesting than I thought, definitely more muscles than Kaito.

''I'd like to apologize again….for the way I acted earlier.'' I say with my head low

''don't worry about it, your stressing right now.'' Says Jaune with another sly smile ''being president of the school, valedictorian, and so popular must be rough. And your president of the literature club to boot! Speaking of the club, why do you do it? If you're too busy I'm sure they would be alright alone for a couple days.''

''I just don't want to let anyone down, I guess that is my big flaw.'' I say with a chuckle ''I just can't say no to people.''

''yeah well that's not a bad flaw to have.'' Says Jaune

''Jaune can I ask you a question.'' I say my face serious now "did you join the literature club just to talk to me?"

''of course not.'' Starts Jaune ''I truly do love literature, when I joined I didn't even know who you were. But getting to know you for these past couple of days has been a bonus of the club.'' I check the time and realize I'm already behind on what I need to be doing.

''Jaune I have to get going, but I had fun today.'' I say as I stand up, he stands as well and we walk outside.

''I'm glad, I hope we can do it again sometime?" says Jaune with a questioning look on his face

''I'd like that.'' I say with a smile. He smiles back and we go our separate ways. The drive home is short and after a quick dinner I'm at my desk working away at calculus and my speech. After a couple hours of working my phone buzzes. I pull it out and I'm surprised to see a text from Yuri.

 _Hi Monika, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Natsuki fell down a flight of stairs and really did a number to herself. She will be alright but she might need some help at the club on Monday. Her phone died that's why I'm texting you._

 _Of course I'll help her! I'll help her any way I can. If you can reach her tell her I hope she is doing alright. How bad are her injuries?_

 _Nothing major: a minor concussion, a cracked rib, and a broken wrist._

 _Okay well is she in the hospital? Can I visit her?_

 _She is in the hospital right now but the doctors said she needs to rest so they don't want visitors. They asked me to leave so she could rest._

 _Oh well keep me posted if anything else happens_

I'm shocked by the list Yuri just said, that sounded pretty severe for falling down a staircase. I really hope she is alright. I set my phone down and continue on my work. After a couple more hours it is late into the night and I put everything away. After a quick shower I go to bed and I have trouble falling asleep with so much on my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Kaito's Point of View

"Finals are today mom.'' I say knowing my mom isn't listening "and we only have a week left of school.''

''that's nice sweetie.'' Says Mom as she slowly lifts a cup of coffee.

''Sayori is doing a lot better.'' I say as I sit down next to her

''Sayori, Who is that?" asks Mom this is the third time I've told mom about Sayori but she just forgets every time.

''that is my girlfriend mom.'' I say with a blank look on my face. I grab a slice of bread and pop it in the toaster.

''girlfriend, when did this happen?" asks mom

''two months ago.'' I say matter of factly

''when were you going to tell me about this?" asks Mom

''I did, this is the third time I've told you.'' I say as the bread pops out of the toaster. I cover it with butter and quickly eat it.

''oh that's right, she is the one with depression.'' Says mom as she finishes her coffee. Of all the things she could remember of course she remembers that. Not the fact that we are dating, not the fact that I've known her for years, and not the fact that she is a great person. All mom remembers is her depression.

''she is more than that.'' I say as I stand up and walk towards the door. Mom just shrugs her shoulders and watches me leave. It sucks having a parent who doesn't care about you or your well-being but I guess it could be worse. I would rather have a distant parent then a clingy one. I round the corner towards the school and let out a sigh as I see all the couples walking to school. Walking alone has been a bummer but this is the last week of it. I reach the school and quickly head to my first block for extra study time. Since it is the day of the finals I might as well get some extra study in. After about an hour the bell rings and I walk to my first class. The test is confusing and my mind is elsewhere most of the time. I look over all the answers to the question but I just can't focus on them. I sit on one question for a long time and I'm shaken from my trance by the bell ringing.

"Alright students, pass your tests forward.'' Says the teacher as she starts to collect tests. I quickly scribble down answers on the half of the test I didn't get to. I hand my paper in and my teacher looks it over.

''I'm going to be frank with you Kaito, not every question after thirty-seven is C.'' says my teacher with an annoyed look on her face.

''I know, I just ran out of time.'' I say with a sigh.

''well you should have payed attention more in class. I'm not curving this test at all Kaito.'' Says the teacher as she walks over to her desk. "I hope this doesn't fail you.'' The bell rings and the class files out, some students laughed when the teacher said I might fail but I don't really care. I have more important things to worry about. Second block doesn't go any better than first. I get through the whole test this time but I don't feel any more confident about it then I did the first. I hand the teacher the paper and I walk out of second block in a bad mood. I walk into the lunchroom and sit down with Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki. Natsuki looks better than she did yesterday but she still looks like a train wreck. There is still a bruise around her eye and she has a black splint on her right hand. Yesterday I asked her about what happened but she really didn't want to talk about it. Monika smiles at me cheerfully before I sit down.

''Hi Kaito.'' Says Monika as I take a seat "how are your tests going?"

''not great, I'm really focused on other things right now.'' I say

''aren't we all.'' Teases Monika, I guess she is right. She probably has way more things to worry about right now.

''so Natsuki how are you doing today?" I ask as I look her way

''I'm doing fine, don't worry about me.'' Says Natsuki as she looks away. Yuri looks at me and shakes her head signaling for me to not push her.

''the science test was quite challenging.'' Says Yuri in an attempt to change the subject.

''yeah I took that one last class.'' I say with a frown, as I finish talking Jaune walks over and sits down with us.

''hello Jaune, what are you doing here?" asks Monika

''my lunch got changed because I don't need to take finals.'' Explains Jaune "so I have to eat here today.''

''well what a pleasant surprise.'' Says Monika, her and Jaune start chatting it up leaving me out of the conversation. I turn to Natsuki and Yuri and they are talking about some video game. I look down at my food and eat in silence. Usually I always have Monika but I guess Jaune replaced me. I wish Sayori was here, I would love to have her at this lunch table like the good old days. After another twenty minutes of awkwardly sitting there and listening to the others talk, the bell rings and I stand and walk to class. The other two tests don't go well either. When the final bell rings and it is time for the literature club, I walk out of the school instead of going. I think I'll drop by Sayori's and read Afraid of the Dark with her insted. I text Monika that I'm not going to make it and to not worry about getting me to Sayori's. I walk down the street towards the institution alone with my thoughts. In a few weeks Sayori will be out and we can really start doing things. With her out we can really spend time together. We could go to the beach and walk along the water and pick up sea shells or go to the lake and hike the trails in the mountains. I'm so lost in thought I almost walk past the institution. I realize that I'm here and I walk up to the front gate. I walk through the front door and Emily is waiting at the front desk.

"Hey Kaito, you're here early.'' Says Emily as I walk past

''well I had a bad day at school, I kind of just needed to get away.'' I say with a sigh

''oh well Sayori will be happy and surprised to see you.'' Says Emily as she hands me a room key "she has been reading some book and texting others. She is really showing improvement and I think she will be cleared soon.''

''really?" I ask automatically cheering up

''yeah, I can't clear her myself but I can and I will be putting in a good word for her.'' Says Emily "she still has a couple episodes every now and then, but overall I think she is much better. I don't think she is a threat to herself anymore and I personally would let her leave today. At this point the best thing for her is to get back into society and start socializing again.''

''well that is great to hear.'' I say as I start to walk down the hallway leading to Sayori's room. Emily waves me off and after a brief walk I stop in front of Sayori's room. I knock on the door before unlocking it with the room key. The lights are off and Sayori is laying in her bed fast asleep. She looks so peaceful and happy. It's hard to believe someone like her had depression. I sit down on the edge of her bed and stroke her hair until she wakes up. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles up at me.

''hi Kaito.'' Mumbles Sayori, once she realizes that I'm sitting there she jumps up in surprise. "Kaito! What are you doing here?"

''I thought I would swing by early today.'' I say as she hides her red face behind one of her stuffed animals.

''b-b-but I was sleeping!" stutters Sayori "and these pajamas are super embarrassing!" I grab the stuffed animal and move it out of the way, when I do that Sayori playfully hides under the covers.

"Come on Sayori….I like your pajamas.'' I say in an attempt to get her to come out "come on out of there, I have a cookie.'' Sayori's head pokes out of the covers but when she sees I don't actually have a cookie she darts back under.

''I know all your tricks Kaito!" says Sayori, I stand up from the bed and start to walk towards the door.

''alright then I guess I'll just go.'' I say as I open the door. Before I can walk out Sayori gets up and grabs my hand.

''you know what? I guess I will let you stay.'' Says Sayori as she drags me back into the room "even though this is an invasion of privacy!" she turns on the lights and we sit down on the bed together.

''so how is everything going?" I ask as Sayori hugs her stuffed animal

''Everything is great!" exclaims Sayori "the doctors are all happy with my progress and the therapy sessions are actually kind of fun now. I'm really looking forward to this summer and being out of here though.''

''yeah summer is going to be loads of fun, and since Monika is graduating you will be president of the literature club next year.'' I say as I pat her head

''oh yeah, I totally forgot about that.'' Says Sayori with a sad look on her face. "I wish Monika wasn't leaving"

''Don't worry I'm sure we will get to spend tons of time with her over the summer.'' I say in an attempt to keep her happy.

''okay….I can't wait.'' Says Sayori, her mood has changed. She seems much sadder now. Man I really screwed up, what was I thinking talking about Monika graduating?

''it's okay to be sad about her leaving, but don't forget that she isn't really leaving.'' I say in an attempt to bring back her smile "she is just going to college, she will visit all the time.''

''you're right, I shouldn't be so upset.'' Says Sayori ''I'm just sad about all the time I didn't get to spend with her.''

''don't dwell on the past, just think about all the fun stuff we will do this summer.'' I say with a warm smile on my face

''I hope we go to the beach with everyone, that would be so much fun.'' Says Sayori, she is looking off into the distance right now. Probably imagining what it would be like for everyone to go to the beach.

''we will definitely do that, but for now do you want to read a little bit of Afraid of the Dark?" I ask Sayori. She grabs her copy of the book off of the nightstand and lays it down so it is laying in both our laps. She turns to the chapter we are on and we start reading. She turns the pages at an independent pace and I have a little trouble keeping up with her. After a while she lays her head down on my shoulder and keeps reading. After a little bit like that I find myself finished with a page before Sayori. I wait for a little bit but she never raises her hand to turn it. I turn my head to look at her face and find that she is fast asleep. I chuckle as I lay her head down on her pillow and stand up. I guess she must have had a rough night last night. Seeing her oversleep reminds me of all the days I had to wake her up. Those memories sting now because I know she slept like that because she had no will to get up. I walk over to the door and flip the lights off.

''Kaito where are you going?'' asks a sleepy Sayori as I open the door to leave.

''well you seem tired so I thought I would let you sleep.'' I say as I scratch the back of my head. Sayori doesn't respond she just lifts up the covers and pats next to her. "Are you sure that's a good idea Sayori?"

''please Kaito I just need you right now.'' Says Sayori, I kick my shoes off and slide in next to her. She wraps her arms around me and hugs onto my chest.

"Thank you Kaito." Whispers Sayori "I…I love you."

''I love you too.'' I say without hesitation, and I mean it. I really do love Sayori. She is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to keep her safe and happy because that is what she does for me. It's hard to see someone like this. One second she is so playful and the next she is just so upset. I kiss her forehead and I watch a small smile creep onto her face. I guess I did something right today.


	14. Chapter 14

Natsuki's point of view

"Where the hell are you going?" asks Father as I open the front door. I let out a quiet sigh and shut the door. I turn around and walk into the living room where he is sitting.

''I was planning on going out and hanging out with Yuri.'' I say as I look at the ground "yesterday you said I could.''

''I don't give a shit about what I said yesterday!" shouts father "this house is a wreck, clean the house and bring me some beers. After that you can go.''

''okay, thank you sir.'' I say before I turn and walk into the kitchen. I pull out my phone and text Yuri that I'm going to be late, after that I roll up my left sleeve and start to wash the dishes in the sink. Ever since my wrist was fractured I've had a lot of trouble keeping the house clean. Father has slapped me several times because of it, even though it was his fault. A plate slips out of my hand and almost falls to the floor. "shit" I mumble as I pick it up and run it under the water.

''what are you saying in there?" shouts my father

''nothing sir, just having a little trouble.'' I yell back, he doesn't say anything back. I continue to wash the dishes one-handed until I see a text from Yuri.

 _I'm at the street corner so just get here when you can._

I dry my hand off and tell her I'll be out shortly. I quickly gather all the trash and empty beer bottles around my dad's chair and throw them out. After that the house is in pretty good shape. I start to walk towards the door until my dad stops me.

''Natsuki, aren't you forgetting something?" says my father before I reach the door. I turn and look at him, he holds up his beer bottle and I quickly remember what he said. I rush to the fridge and grab a couple beers. Holding the bottle with my right hand hurts but it is the only way to guarantee that they won't slip out of my hands. I hand father the bottles and finally walk out of the house. I walk down the street and reach the corner, Yuri is sitting in her car waiting for me. She leans over and opens the side door for me.

''I can open doors myself.'' I say as I sit down ''only one arm is messed up.''

''I know that, just they do that in movies.'' Says Yuri as she drives away. ''so how were finals for you?"

''they were fine, I feel fairly confident about them.'' I say as I roll the window down. Yuri looks over at me and smiles.

''I like your shirt.'' Says Yuri as she turns into town. I blush and look down at the shirt I'm wearing. It's nothing special, just a pink shirt that matches the skirt I'm wearing.

''oh this old thing, yeah pink is the way to go.'' I say with a confident smile ''not that your sweatshirt is bad.''

''well I needed something to cover up my arms.'' Says Yuri with sadness in her voice. I look into her eyes and see only pain.

''hey just means neither of us can rock a swimsuit.'' I say trying to bring her mind off of her wrists. Yuri turns into a coffee shop and parks by the front. I step out of the car and I'm greeted by a warm summer breeze. I breathe in the sweet aroma of the coffee as Yuri opens the front door. We step inside and order our drinks. I reluctantly let Yuri pay for my drink and I make a mental note of how much it cost. Three ninety-five, ok that brings the total to….

''what are you thinking about?" asks Yuri interrupting my train of thought

''I was just….making a mental note of the cost.'' I say in a whisper, last time she caught me doing this she scolded me.

''Natsuki, you are just the worst.'' Says Yuri in a joking manner. She laughs and we walk to the corner of the shop. We sit down and Yuri looks up at me. Her look is intense, I guess now is the best time.

''I can tell by the look, this wasn't just a date.'' I say as I play with my straw

''no, I wanted to speak about your father.'' Says Yuri as she reaches for my left hand. I take hold of her and squeeze her hand, this is going to be hard. I struggle to start talking but seeing Yuri's reassuring look gets me talking.

''w-well…..things haven't gotten any better." I start "he still hurts me all the time. More now than before, but he has good reason. It's because I don't finish my chores in time; this stupid wrist.''

''Natsuki he is the reason your wrist is messed up. He is beating you because of something he caused.'' Says Yuri, her face is colder now. ''don't try to humanize his actions, it's not your fault. No one should be beaten for not finishing chores.''

''so what should we do?" I ask almost afraid of her answer. "I know I said we would bust him but I just don't know if I have it in me.''

''you won't have to do it alone, we just need enough evidence to lock him up.'' Says Yuri "I did some research and with the severity of his crimes towards you we can easily lock him up for ten years.''

''that's not enough time!" I shout, my face turns red as people look in our direction I continue speaking in a much quieter voice "while I was in the hospital he said no matter how long it took he would kill me.''

''Natsuki, ten years minimum is plenty of time to escape him.'' Says Yuri "we can move far away and make sure he has no ties to us.''

''how long for murder?" I ask in a hushed tone

''well…that depends, how long ago was the crime, how did it happen, was it an accident.'' Says Yuri with a look of confusion on her face "to give an estimate I need more info.''

''years ago my father was driving home one night. My mom was in the passenger seat and I was in the back. I was six at the time. My parents were arguing over something….they were screaming at each other, probably over me. Well while my dad wasn't looking he swerved off the road and crashed into a tree. I was thrown forward and knocked out, when I woke up I saw my dad placing my mom in the driver's seat. She was all bloody and she wasn't moving. My dad told me that if I said anything I would end up like her so I kept my mouth shut. After her death the abuse started.'' I finish speaking and a few tears are running down my cheeks. I wipe them away quickly.

''Natsuki….that's horrible.'' Says Yuri her sadness quickly turning to anger ''what a monstrous individual, A truly vile man!''

''so could we get him arrested for longer with that?" I ask as Yuri calms down

''with all the time that has passed it is lacking in credibility.'' Says Yuri ''if you could somehow record him admitting to the murder than we could see thirty to life in prison. Not including the abuse.''

''so how do we get that?" I ask "what do I need for it to be credible?"

''if there is a document linking him to her death, like an email or text to a friend.'' Explains Yuri "or a recorded or written confusion would do.''

''so if I need to get him to admit to killing her while I record it?" I ask a quiver in my voice. If he caught me trying to imprison him he would kill me. I cringe at the thought of him catching me and Yuri sees my concern.

''I know it will be hard for you, but if you do this one thing he will be gone for good.'' Says Yuri, she is trying her best to reassure me. I smile at her but I'm still terrified.

''ok Yuri, I will try to get him to admit to my mother's death.'' I say slowly, just saying it fills me with dread. "and I will have my phone on me to record it.''

''I hate to say this, but if you could somehow record his assaults.'' Says Yuri as she loos away "people can disprove bruises but they can't disprove recordings or video.''

''are you saying you want me to probe him into attacking me and videotape it?" I say in shock at her suggestion, I can't bring myself to purposely try to get him to attack me.

''Natsuki I would never suggest that!'' says Yuri as she shakes her head back and forth "I know I sound like a hypocrite but I would never ask you to intestinally hurt yourself. I could rent a Miniature camera and you could place it somewhere while he is at work. Just leave it on and if he does attack you try to get it on the recording. But please don't purposefully get attacked seeing you hurt when you come to school gives me the worst feelings, like I failed you.''

''well he attacks me almost every day so that won't be hard. And don't talk like you failed me, Yuri it's not your job to protect me that is the job of the person causing the damage.'' I say as I cross my arms. It is hard to keep all the emotions bubbled up inside. The anger I hold towards my father and the sadness of never having a real family. Yuri notices the hurt on my face and sweetly smiles at me before standing up and sliding into the booth that I'm in. she wraps her arms around me and I'm first I keep my arms crossed. But after a few seconds I find myself with my arms around her and silent tears running down my cheeks. Yuri slowly runs her hand through my hair and I cling to her like my life depends on it. It's good to have someone so concerned about me. We stay like that for a long time, we are moved when my phone alarm rings signaling that I have to be home.

''shit, sorry…..i guess we wasted a long time.'' I say as I move away from Yuri and silence the phone alarm. "Comforting me is nice but it isn't going to fix the problem.''

''it won't fix the problem but as of now that was more important than strategizing.'' Says Yuri as she slides out of the booth. She gathers her things and motions for me to follow. She didn't even ask about the alarm…..I guess she knows what it means. Come on remember it won't be like that for much longer. The drive back is uneventful and she pulls over at the street corner where she picked me up.

''I can drive you to your house if you want.'' Says Yuri as I step out of the vehicle.

''no, better to not be seen by him. He would just find a reason to get angry.'' I say with a sigh.

''I will get that miniature camera and bring it to school alright?" asks Yuri as I start to leave. I turn and giver her two enthusiastic thumbs up even though I'm screaming on the inside. I really don't want to do this but it is the best way to get father out of my life. I walk down the street towards my house, there is a slight breeze and I shiver a little. "Should've worn a jacket" I mumble as I get to my front door. I unlock it and walk inside.

''thank you for letting me go out sir.'' I say as I walk through the living room. He just grumbles a response. I turn to talk to him about mother but I can't bring myself to ask him about it. He sees me standing there staring at him and his face gets angry.

''what do you want brat!" shouts father as he raises his fist, I quickly step back in fear.

''n-nothing sir, just that….i love you.'' I say as manfully as I can. What I really want to say is that I hate you and I never want to see you again. My words calm his anger and he lowers his rests his arm back on the chair.

''go on get out of here.'' Says father before he takes another swig from his bottle. I quickly leave his side and rush up to my room. I shut the door and lay down on my bed without even changing. Tomorrow, tomorrow I will get the things I need to ruin his life like he did mine.


	15. The real Chapter 15

**Here it is to everyone that's been waiting. Chapter fifteen! again sorry for the wait and i'll post weekly till the story is done.**

Monika's point of view

''that movie really was terrible.'' Says Jaune as we walk out of the theater.

''yeah I will have to agree with you on that one.'' I say with a chuckle. Jaune smiles at me as we walk towards his car.

''this was fun, hate that it has to end though.'' Says Jaune ''what are you doing after this?"

''just a couple final touches on my speech, I mean tomorrow is graduation day.'' I say as we reach Jaune's old truck. He opens the door and helps me into the vehicle.

''you know, I could stay awhile and help you with the final touches.'' Says Jaune as he shrugs his shoulders. "You could read it to me and maybe I could give you actual feedback unlike those hooligans on the student council.''

''ha ha ha, I'd love it if you could do that.'' I say as he starts the car. ''no funny business though.''

''of course not miss I will keep it strictly professional, I mean you're the class president.'' Says Jaune as he pulls out of the theater's parking lot. "Last thing you would want is some big scandal.''

''Amen to that.'' I say as Jaune drives towards my house. We causally chat about the movie until he pulls into my driveway. He parks the car and I wait for him to open my side door. He walks around and opens the door before bowing.

''madam we have reached our destination.'' Says Jaune as he winks at me. I chuckle at his goofiness and we walk to the front door. I unlock the door and Jaune follows me inside.

''welcome to casa de Monika.'' I say as I set my house key on the counter. ''sorry if it's a little messy.''

''hey way better than my place that's for sure.'' Says Jaune as he looks around.

''okay, make yourself at home. i'll grab my laptop.'' I say as I walk up the stairs. Jaune stays at the bottom and smiles up at me.

''hate to see ya go, but I love to watch you walk away!" shouts Jaune as I reach my room.

''what did I say?'' I shout back down the staircase.

''oh right, strictly professional! Sorry madam president.'' Yells Jaune as I grab my laptop. I also grab the flash drive I store my speech on. I plug the drive in and walk back down the stairs. I find Jaune sitting upright on the couch. When he sees me he stands up and salutes.

''okay I get it, you don't have to be that professional.'' I say as I roll my eyes. Jaune just laughs before he sits back down on the couch.

''alrighty this is what I've been looking forward to all day!'' says Jaune as he kicks his feet up. I flip the computer on and pull up my speech. I load up the most recently revised copy and I begin talking. Jaune quickly focuses as I talk and I'm impressed by his ability to go from joking to serious. After about seven minutes I wrap up the speech and when I finish talking Jaune stands up and Claps.

''bravo, we need an encore!" says Jaune as I walk over to him. We both sit down on the couch and I set the computer in front of us.

''okay, so what do you think?" I ask

''it was extremely good but there were just a couple things I would change, may i?" asks Jaune as he reaches for the laptop. I slide it on his lap and he skims through my speech.

''I think this section was a little wordy and I definitely feel like you could elaborate a little more about the friendships everyone made in high school.'' Says Jaune as he points at the computer.

''that is exactly what I was thinking.'' I say as he slides the laptop back. ''Nia said to drop the friendship section altogether.''

''and that's why she is VICE president and not just president.'' Says Jaune with a smirk. ''now come on, It's your graduation we need to celebrate!''

''what are you implying?" I ask a little cynical of his intentions.

''well I've got a six pack in the truck is your mom home?' asks Jaune with a sly smile.

''she works till 12, are you sure this is a good idea though?" I ask as Jaune stands up.

''three beers each? You'll be fine besides I'm sure the parties you go to have plenty of questionable liquids.'' Says Jaune before he runs out to his truck. Maybe a little beer will help? I mean I definitely need to calm down.

''heads up!" yells Jaune before he tosses me a can. I catch the can and crack it open. Just a few couldn't hurt…..and it's not like you haven't done this before.

''are you going to be able to drive home after three beers?" I ask as I slowly drink the first can.

''of course, I'm a professional at everything I do.'' Says Jaune as he gives me a thumbs up.

''so you're a professional drunk driver? Man what have I gotten myself into.'' I say as I smirk at him.

''well when you put it that way it doesn't sound as impressive.'' Says Jaune before he downs the last of his first can. I quickly follow in his footsteps and he passes me another one. "to being done with high school!" shouts Jaune as he holds up his can. I clink mine against his and we chug both of them until there is nothing left. The buzz starts to kick in and I can feel myself loosening up.

''give me another.'' I say as I set my empty can on the table.

''oh so the lady wants a third.'' Says Jaune with a chuckle. He hands me the last can and I crack it open.

''sorry, I'm just so stressed you know? I've got so much going on all the time!'' I say as I swing the bottle around.

''preach it!" says Jaune as we click cans again.

''I mean, all the teachers are such pricks and the school sucks. Not to mention the actual class themselves! Never have I seen such a group of stuck up, rude, jerks. I tell you every one of them is fake and sometimes I hate being the class president!" I shout as I think about the stupid senior class.

''now that is a graduation speech I can get behind!" yells Jaune before he chugs the rest of his can. I follow suit which leaves us both buzzed and riled up. ''what about those kids at the literature club? Got anything you want to get off your chest about them?"

''no they are my best friends.'' I slur as I set the last can on the end table

''oh come on, your telling me none of them get on your nerves ever?" asks Jaune

''well I guess sometimes….sometimes it feels like Kaito is a bit of a freeloader. I mean he knows how busy I am and still asks for rides.'' I say as I think about all the time I've spent helping him and not myself. ''but I'm happy to do it. He's my friend and he needs my help so it's not a problem giving him rides, I just feel overwhelmed you know?.''

''I feel that, how about Natsuki and Yuri? Any built up resentment against them?"

''well, I love them both and they are my closest friends…but Natsuki can be so annoying and so childish! She always puts her manga on the wrong shelf and I get in trouble for it all the time! Sometimes I wish she would just grow up" I say as I think about Natsuki's annoying habits. ''but you know what? That's a small price to pay for such a good friend, I don't mind getting yelled at, I just wish she would understand.''

''how about Yuri?"

''Yuri is very sweet and super smart, but sometimes she just gets on my nerves. She can kind of treat others like they are less than her you know?'' I say as I think about Yuri and her poems. ''but she always tries her best to not do that, and when she does she always apologizes which really shows how much she cares.''

''hmm sounds like you really like them.'' Says Jaune ''you can't even say any dirt without complementing them as well.''

''I'm a nice drunk.'' I say with a clumsy smile

''ha, I'll back that.'' Says Jaune, as he talks my stomach twists in a way I do not like

''well I think I'm going to use the restroom.'' I say as I stand up, I set the laptop and hard drive on the table and walk into the restroom. Jaune waves me off and when I return he is sitting there with frown on his face.

''what's wrong?" I ask as I sit down next to him

''n-nothing, just thinking about my dad.'' Says Jaune ''he's got cancer and I'm trying to make enough money for his surgeries. I Just thought of him while you were gone.''

''oh well, I'm sure he is proud of you, for helping him like that.'' I say as I kiss his cheek. He smiles sweetly at me before he stands up. I stand with him and before he can walk away I pull him into a sloppy kiss. Both of our breaths smell terrible but I don't really care. It's nice to have someone that I can hold like this. Someone who will be there when I need him, and is there to listen to my rants. He pulls away and I smile up at him.

''thanks for this.'' I say as he lets me go.

''sure thing….. now I just have to get home! Where do I live again?" says Jaune as he walks over to the table. He gathers up the empty beer cans and walks over to the door. I open it for him and I watch him wobble to his car.

''good luck! See you tomorrow.'' I say as he gets in his truck. He waves as he pulls out of the drive way. I watch him swerve off and down the road. "Now It is time for some much needed sleep." I say to myself as I grab my laptop. I look for my hard drive but don't see it plugged into the computer. I look on the ground and don't see it anywhere. ''whatever, I've got the speech backed up on the computer anyways.'' I say as I walk towards my room. I clumsily open my door and I don't even bother to lay out clothes or change I just get straight in my bed and I immediately fall asleep. I'm brought back to life when my alarm goes off the next morning. I slowly roll over and flip the alarm off, my head is pounding and I feel absolutely awful.

''drinking probably wasn't the best idea.'' I mumble to myself as I sit up in bed. I put my hand to my head and stand up. I crudely put on my clean school uniform and I walk down the stairs. My mom greets me in the kitchen.

''hi sweetie.'' Says mom as she hands me a cup of coffee.

''you have no idea how much I need this coffee.'' I say as I sip from the coffee.

''your laptop wasn't plugged in so I charged it for you.'' Says Mom as she walks over to the counter. She picks up the laptop and hands it to me.

''Mom, did you happen to see a hard drive with it?" I ask as I look at the computer. The hard drive is missing from it.

''no I didn't sweetheart, check around the living room.'' Says Mom

''its fine, I've backed up the files on the computer as well.'' I say as I slide the computer into my backpack. ''I'm going to head to school early and print off a copy of my speech.''

''okay, your keys are by the door.'' says mom as I finish off the coffee. She takes the cup from me and watches me walk out the door. As I walk to my car I check the time.  
"It's 6:40 now, that gives me plenty of time to print this speech.'' I say to myself as I slide my phone back in my purse. I drive to school without any trouble. I get to the school and walk towards the entrance. As I do I see a few of my friends and I wave at them. They don't wave back which leaves me a little confused but I shrug it off. I walk into the library and sit down at one of the several tables. I pull out my computer and boot it up. While it's starting I see a few other kids I know. They are looking at me and I smile at them when I see them. They don't smile back which alarms me. Before I can question it my computer starts, I load up and go into my files to find my speech. I look for my speech but all of my folders are gone! "What the hell!" I mumble as I start to panic. If I can't find a copy of this speech by the end of the day I don't know what I'll do! How could something like this happen? How did all my folders and my hard drive just disappear?

''hey Monika!" Yells someone from behind me. I turn around and see Hirota running over to me.

''what is it?" I say in an annoyed voice, him hitting on me is the last thing I need

''I just thought you should hear this.'' says Hirota as he holds up his phone. He hits play and an audio recording of me starts to play.

'' all the teachers are such pricks and the school sucks. Not to mention the actual class themselves! Never have I seen such a group of stuck up, rude, jerks. I tell you every one of them is fake and sometimes I hate being the class president!''

''it's being passed around everywhere!" says Hirota as he puts his phone up. I'm speechless, how is there a recording of that! It was just Jaune and I when….i…..said…..that.

''t-thank you for showing me that Hirota.'' I say as I look at the floor. Now I know why everyone is giving me the cold shoulder.

''so what are you going to do now?" asks Hirota as I stand up. I pack my laptop in my bag and start to walk towards the exit.

''I've got someone I need to talk to.'' I say through gritted teeth. I walk down the hallway to where I know Jaune normally goes in the morning and I find him with a few of his friends. He sees me walking towards him and he waves his friends away.

''hey Monika.'' Says Jaune in a nervous voice ''does your head hurt like mine?"

''cut the shit.'' I say as cross my arms, jaune seems surprised that I would use a swear word and frankly so am I. ''why would you smear my name like that?"

''I knew this would be hard so I'm just going to come out and say it.'' says Jaune as he rubs the back of his head. ''I tricked you and recorded you last night.''

''yeah I get that now!" I almost yell at him. ''But why do all this?"

''I was kind of payed to smear your name and delete your speech.'' Says Jaune as he looks at the floor. ''sorry, it's not like I think you're a bad person I just needed the money.''

''so you made the whole school hate me and deleted my speech all for money?" I ask as I start to tear up. I can't believe this, I trusted him.

''yeah….I did.'' Says Jaune as he looks at the floor. ''But I took the job before I got to know you, a-and like I said I really needed the money.''

''I ought to report you!" I say in an attempt to make him feel bad.

Jaune doesn't respond to me and I wipe the tears from my eyes someone taps on my shoulder. I turn around and Nia smiles sweetly at me.

''how's it going president? A few people seem kind of angry with you.'' Says Nia as a sly smile reaches her face.

''you, put him up to this?'' I ask as I point at Jaune. Nia just continues to smile at me.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Says Nia ''now could I have your speech? I'm supposed to submit it to the principle by first block.

''you know I don't have it.'' I say as I clench my fists. By this point the three of us have attracted a crowd of people but I don't care.

''well if you don't have it or didn't prepare one I'd be happy to do it in your place.'' Says Nia ''I was responsible and made sure to have a speech prepared…..just in case you didn't follow through.'' When she finishes talking I can't take it anymore. I lunge forward and in a second I have Nia on the ground. She screams as I attack her. "you bitch!" I shout as Jaune and a few others pry me off of her. I rip myself free from them as Nia stands up. She dusts herself off and fixes her hair.

''you might want to have a chat with you friends.'' Says Nia in a low whisper. I don't understand at first but when I turn and look at Jaune's guilty face tears well up in my eyes again.

''y-you wouldn't.'' I stutter, Nia just smirks at me. I push my way out of the crowd of people surrounding us and I run towards the club room. When I reach the room tears are streaming down my face. I push the door open and inside is Natsuki and Yuri. They are reading a manga and when they look up Yuri frowns and Natsuki scolds me.

''w-what did you hear?'' I ask as I run over to the two. Natsuki continues to glare at me and Yuri refuses to make eye contact with me.

''we heard enough.'' Says Natsuki as she pulls out her phone. She hits the play button and I wince as my words are replayed.

"Natsuki can be so annoying and so childish! She always puts her manga on the wrong shelf and I get in trouble for it all the time! Sometimes I wish she would just grow up!" when the audio finishes Yuri hits her phone which plays another.

''she just gets on my nerves. She can kind of treat others like they are less than her you know?''

''I'm sorry I get on your nerves, and I don't think that you are less than me.'' says Yuri without looking up at me.

''yeah sorry my childish habits are such a burden on you!" yells Natsuki

''Neither of you are in the wrong! i-I-I was drunk when those were recorded! And that isn't all of the audio!" I say in an attempt to defend myself

''oh there is more audio? I'm sure you're so nice in the rest of it!'' yells Natsuki

''no that's not what I meant! i…those….'' Before I can finish talking the door behind me opens. I turn and see Kaito walk inside. He looks at me and frowns.

''hey Monika.'' Says Kaito as he walks over to the others. ''I thought I would find you here.''

''Kaito! I didn't mean anything you heard!'' I say as he continues to frown at me. he pulls out his phone and as he does my eyes well up again.

''well, sometimes it feels like Kaito is a bit of a freeloader. I mean he knows how busy I am and still asks for rides''

''you don't need to give me rides anymore, and it really hurts that you think I'm a freeloader.'' Says Kaito, the sadness in his eyes makes me feel like the worst person on the planet.

''please Kaito, you're not a freeloader!'' as I say that the first bell rings. The three of them stand up and walk towards the door without saying anything. ''guys wait! I didn't mean those things!" the three of them turn around and look at me. Yuri just shakes her head, Natuski glares, and Kaito frowns.

''sorry Monika, I don't want to be late for class.'' Says Natsuki before she turns around and walks out the door. Kaito and Yuri follow her out leaving me alone in the literature club. I lay my head down and sob into the desk. I don't care that I'm going to be late for class, it doesn't matter. All my best friends hate me now and the person I thought I could trust betrayed me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Listen...sorry this took so long, it's a short chapter with not alot story wise. It was really hard to write a chapter from Jaune's perspective because i wasn't planning this approach and changed it last second. To boot I really didn't have time these past couple weeks and when i did writer's block was a bitch. Next chapter soon and i promise it will be better than this one.**

Jaune's perspective

''well I think I'm going to use the restroom.'' Says Monika as she stands up, now is my perfect chance! She walks into the restroom and when I hear the lock click I quickly grab her laptop. ''let's see Nia said record her saying things that would make her lose her friends and delete all her files.'' I say as I open her files. I click the first file and I start to hit delate….but I stop at the last second. Do I really want to do this? I'm about to ruin this sweet girls reputation all for money. No I have to, with the cash Nia is going to give me I can finally get dad the chemo he needs. But I can't bring myself to delete her files, so instead I'll just move them all onto the flash drive. I quickly move all her folders and I take the flash drive and shove it into my pocket. I set the computer back where I got it right as I hear a toilet flush. A few seconds later Monika walks out and smiles at me. she looks at me closely and frowns.  
''what's wrong?" asks Monika as she sits down next to me. I can't tell her I'm upset because I ruined her social life to help my father.

''n-nothing, just thinking about my dad.'' I say as guilt washes over me. Come on focus Jaune you need this money. Just tell her about his cancer and get out of there. ''he's got cancer and I'm trying to make enough money for his surgeries. I just thought of him while you were gone.''

''oh well, I'm sure he is proud of you, for helping him like that.'' Says Monika before she kisses me on the cheek. I feel like a total scumbag as I smile at her and I quickly stand up to avoid eye contact. Monika stands up with me and before I can walk away she pulls me into a kiss. it is a wonderful kiss except I feel like the worst person on the planet. I let her have the moment for as long as I can before pulling away. Monika smiles up at me and I almost reach into my pocket for the flash drive.

''thanks for this.'' Says Monika as I let go of her waist.

''sure thing….. now I just have to get home! Where do I live again?" I say as I walk over to the table. Come on Jaune get the hell out of there before you cave because of guilt. I gather the beer cans each one reminding me of the awful things I've done tonight. Monika walks me to the door and stays in the doorway as I get in my car.

''good luck! See you tomorrow.'' Says Monika as she waves. I wave back as I drive down the street and away from her house. I feel like a degenerate as I dial Nia's number.

''hello?" says Nia as she picks up on the other end.

''it's done, I got what we agreed upon.'' I say as I pull into a parking lot.

''you got her insulting the school and her friends?" asks Nia

''yeah of course, I said I got what we agreed upon.'' I say with malice in my voice. The self-hatred I feel right now is almost unbearable.

''what about the speech?'' asks Nia

''deleted every copy she had.'' I say as I rub my head. I don't tell Nia about the flash drive or how I really couldn't bring myself to delete them.

''perfect, everything is going according to plan!'' says Nia with an evil chuckle ''by the end of tomorrow Monika will have nothing!"

''look can't you just take the speech?'' I ask in an attempt to make myself feel better. ''I mean do you have to slander her as well?''

''Hey, I paid good money for an emotionless man that would do anything remember?"' asks Nia ''now you give me the audio recording or you won't get a dime!"

''o-okay! Sorry Monika.'' I mumble to myself after hanging up. I send Nia the audio and drive towards home. in my drunken state it takes me longer to get home than normal. By the time I pull into the driveway it is nearly one in the morning and my dad is sitting in the kitchen waiting for me.

''Where have you been Jaune?" asks Dad as I throw my stuff in the corner of the kitchen.

''I've been getting the money you need dad.''

''Money? What did you do Jaune…..you didn't steal any money again!" says dad as he gets serious.

''no dad I didn't steal any money this time. But tomorrow I will have the two grand you need.''

''how did you get another two grand?" asks dad,

''i…don't worry about it dad. Tomorrow you'll have the money you need for more radiation treatment.'' I say as I rub my head which is throbbing from the alcohol and guilt.

''son, it's stage four Mesothelioma, radiation isn't going to do much.'' Says dad as he lets out a sigh. His response angers me, it feels like he is just giving up.

''Dad! This treatment will help keep you alive. I don't care what I have to do you can't die!" I say as tears well up in my eyes.

''son, I don't want you hurting others or stealing to help me.'' says dad as he puts his hand on my shoulder. ''I'm going to die, you have to come to terms with that.''

''no!'' I shout as I knock his hand away. ''I refuse, there is new treatment every day! We have to keep trying!"

''and we will, but you can't be stealing. If you get another mark on your criminal record how will you ever go to college?"

''dad…please.''

''why don't you go brush your teeth and head to bed. Tomorrow is your graduation and you probably shouldn't have the smell of alcohol on your breath.''

''o-okay'' I say as I turn and walk out of the kitchen. After a quick shower I'm in my bed but I can't fall asleep. The guilt is eating me alive. Dad needs this money but should I really hurt Monika like this? I guess it is to late anyways, Nia has the audio and she is going to use it.

Ten hours later.

''can you believe Monika said those things?"

''what a bitch, I can't believe she is our president.''

''god I hope she steps down….i don't want to hear her give a graduation speech.''

''can you guys shut up!" I shout at all the people walking through the hallway. They all look at me and smirk.

''sorry pal, your girl ain't as nice as she seemed to be.'' Says one. ''hell I bet she says bad shit about you all the time too.''

''If she does I deserve it.'' I say with a sigh, the guys are confused by my answer.

''okay…..well I'm glad Nia exposed her.'' Says someone after a long pause

''Just shut up man.'' I say as I keep walking down the hallway. I see Nia walking towards me and I turn and walk the other way.

''Jaune wait up!" shouts Nia as she runs over to me. She smiles at me and holds up a wad of cash. ''today couldn't have gone any better. Thanks for your help.''

''yeah whatever.'' I say as I pocket the cash. My pocket feels heavy but it's not from the money, it's from the guilt of what I've done.

''are you okay?"

''yeah, I'm fine.''

''okay well if you'll excuse me I have a speech to give.'' Says Nia as she walks off. I watch her go and turn to go to class. When I turn around I see Monika walking down the hallway alone. She looks up at me her eyes red and her cheeks still wet from tears.

''M-monika…..

''why did you have to tell them?" asks Monika…and I can't answer her question.

''i…I needed the money…

''I don't care about what the school thinks…hell I don't care about the speech. But why did you have to trick them too? I've lost my closest friends…..you've left me with nothing Jaune.''

''I…." I can't come up with anything to say. I just look at the ground, Monika walks off and leaves me standing in the hallway alone. I pull out the cash and look down at the bills.  
"I can't keep this money….i've got to make things right.''


	17. Chapter 17

**And we are back, a bit more of a wait they i wanted but we're back! definitely got the time to finish this bad boy so i'll be pumping these out (hopefully) Review as much as you want i'm open to feedback and story arcs that might be better than mine!**

Kaito's point of view

"Fellow classmates and graduates, we've done it. We have made it all the way to graduation!" Starts Nia as she begins her graduation speech. Because of all the bad rep, Monika was politely asked to step down and she did. And although she said those mean things about me…I can't help but feel bad. Sitting with me in the gym is Natsuki and Yuri and although they might not say it, their expressions project the same feelings I feel.

''Monika should be giving this speech.'' I whisper to the two girls ''it's not right what's happened to her.''

''although she did hurt my feelings…..i agree with you Kaito. She should be up there right now.'' says Yuri. Natsuki looks at both of us before frowning.

''she got what she deserved!" starts Natsuki before her face turns soft ''she got….she didn't deserve this. Hell what she said was kinda true about me.''

''maybe we should go find her, it's not like she is saying anything life changing.'' I say as I point at Nia, she is still preaching away about hope and moving on or something.

''Come on, she is probably in the music room, she would always go there when she was upset.'' Says Yuri as the three of us stand up. We walk out of the gym and none of the teachers give us a second glance. After a brief trip through the school we near the music room. I can already hear Monika on the piano, she is playing her signature song.

''man she always plays that song.'' Says Natsuki as we reach the door.

''yeah I think she wrote it.''

''come on you two, why don't we ask her?'' says Yuri as she pushes the door open. In the corner of the room is the piano and Monika is sitting behind it alone. She sees us at the door and jumps up from the piano, her face lights up for only a moment before it is replaced by sadness.

''you've probably come here to insult me like everyone else…..i deserve it.'' says Monika as she looks at the floor.

''Monika no! we've come here to forgive you, we never should have gotten mad or acted the way we did in the first place.''

''Katio is correct, I never should have given you the cold shoulder.''

''yeah and maybe I could've not yelled at you…..but you didn't have to tell me to grow up!" says Natsuki as she crosses her arms. Monika walks over almost unable to contain her happiness.

''I…I know and I'm so sorry! My words were taken out of context by the person recording. I didn't just say those things, not that that makes it right.'' Says Monika as she stops in front of us. Natsuki just rolls her eyes before giving Monika a big hug. Yuri joins the hug which leaves me awkwardly standing alone for a bit. Once Yuri and Natsuki let her go Monika looks at me and I let out a sigh.

''you know I'm not a hugger.'' I say as I hold out my arms. She hugs me and holds me there. After a few seconds I pull away but she doesn't let me go. After a few more seconds she lets go and smiles at me.

''well, this makes today a little less horrible.'' Says Monika with a nervous chuckle almost like she is worried that we are lying.

''ah who gives a shit about what the school thinks! I just wish you had given your speech. That girl Nia's really sucked, hell we got so bored we came down here!" says Natsuki before realizing it sounded kind of insulting. ''not that you're boring!"

''don't worry I didn't take it that way, how about we head to the gym? I want to catch the end of Nia's speech.'' Says Monika

''are you sure?'' asks Yuri with a worried look on her face "the other students might not be so nice.''

''oh I know, I just want to see how Nia is doing with my speech, she did steal it after all.''

''okay well we better hurry than she is probably wrapping up!" says Natsuki as the four of us head for the door. The walk is short and I notice how Monika is practically glowing. She most really value our friendship…..man I never should have even been mad at her. We enter the gym and a few kids in the back turn and look at us. They give Monika a dirty look but she just continues to glow. The four of us walk into the corner. Nia is still standing on the stage still reciting her speech. As Nia wraps up that new kid who joined the literature club recently steps up onto the stage. The whole student body watches him walk up and everyone is confused. A few teachers look at eachother like they are just as confused as us. Nia looks at him with a worried look as he walks over to her. He grabs the mike as Nia protests.

''what are you doing Jaune?" yells Nia, the whole class of seniors looks up at the two with confused faces.

''I'm making things right!" says Jaune as he reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a wad of cash and shoves it into Nia's hands. As he does so her expression turns into one of desperation. She whispers something that I can't hear as Jaune turns to face all the students.

"Senior class, some of you know me but all of you know Monika.'' As he says her name he points at her. The whole class turns to look at the four of us and Natsuki and Yuri quickly turn red. "Today a message spread that ruined the reputation of Monika, it made it sound like she hated all of us…..but that message was fake. I tricked Monika into saying those things because someone wanted her reputation ruined. Monika is a great person, she is kind and smart and she would never say those things. The words you heard were out of context and edited by yours truly. Monika did nothing wrong, and if you need someone to hate, hate me. I'm the one that tricked her and I'm the one that said all those things first.'' As Jaune talks two teachers walk up and grab the microphone from him. One grabs his arm and they escort him off stage. The whole population in the gym is stunned including Monika. The people around us start profusely apologizing to Monika and she is quickly swarmed by people. While they all do that I'm separated from everyone else by the crowd. I turn back to the stage and see Nia standing there staring at the money Jaune gave her. She shakes her head in anger before walking off stage. I'm not really sure what just happened but I need some answers. I quickly walk out of the gym and after where the teachers took Jaune. I see them in the hallway, the teacher is yelling at him and he just has his head down. He looks up and sees me as I walk over.

''Hi Kaito.'' Says Jaune, the teacher stops yelling at him and lets him walk over to me.

''so…you tricked Monika?"

''yes, I tricked her into saying all those bad things about you and the other girls. It took a lot of editing to make it sound like she hated you, all she could do was praise you guys.''

''So did Nia put you up to this?''

''smart boy Kaito…..yeah she paid me two grand to help her, but keep that between us. I don't want to smear her name either, even if she deserves it.'' as Jaune speaks the teacher calls him back over. "I've got to go and get expelled, tell Monika I am sorry… tell her I'm so sorry.''

''I think she knows, but I'll tell her.''

''thanks man, now if you'll excuse me.'' says Jaune as the teacher grabs his shoulder and hauls him away.

Three hours later.

''gee, I sure hope Monika is okay now. I'll have to text her later.''

''don't worry Sayori Monika is fine, everyone is treating her like royalty.''

''it was so mean of Jaune to do that, but he made things right which is what really matters in the end.'' Says Sayori with a sweet smile on her face. I'm not like her though, I'm still angry with what Jaune did. Hmm I guess she is more forgiving then I am.

''So tomorrow you get to leave?" As I ask Sayori the question her face lights up.

''Yep! My parents will be here soon and tomorrow we are all going to go home! it will be so nice.'' Says Sayori as she looks off at nothing, she must be daydreaming about tomorrow.

''you're not going to forget about me right?" I say in a joking manner.

''I would never!" yells Sayori as she grabs my hand.

''hey calm down I was just kidding.''

''Kaito, I will never forget about you. You are the main reason I'm still alive!'' says Sayori as she pulls me into an embrace. I'm stunned by the way she is acting and I'm further concerned when I feel tears hit my shoulder.

''Hey, it's okay Sayori.'' I say as I start to stroke her hair.

''you are so good to me Kaito, I don't deserve someone like you.'' Says Sayori as she sobs

''we've been over this before, you deserve me and so much more.'' I say before kissing her forehead.

''I love you so much.'' Says Sayori as I let her go. She wipes away her eyes and smiles at me.

''now, it's not a competition but I think I love you more.'' Sayori giggles at my joke before sitting up and sliding off the hospital bed.

''I want to go say thank you to Emily before my parents get here, I want to do it now so she knows it is real and not just what they told me to say.''

''okay let's go see if we can find her.'' I say as I stand up as well. We walk out of her room together and head towards the main office area. Emily is behind the counter like always and when she sees us she smiles pleasantly.

''Hi Sayori, tomorrow is the big day! I'll miss having you around, I don't know who I'll give my cookies too now.'' Says Emily with a smile and a wink.

''I….I just wanted to say thank you before I leave tomorrow.'' Starts Sayori as she rubs her arm. 'you've been so supportive and helpful through all my episodes and problems. You knew how to make the rainclouds go away and I'm forever in your debt.'' As she finishes talking Emily stands up from behind the counter and walks over to us. She gives Sayori a big hug before turning to me and shaking my hand.

''you've both been pleasures to work with. And Sayori, I'm happy to help, if you ever need someone to talk to just give me a call.'' As Emily finishes talking the front door to the institution opens and in walks Sayori's parents. Akari rushes over and hugs Sayori and Itsuki quickly follows. I stand to the side until Sayori's parents let go of her. Itsuki walks over to Emily and they start talking about Sayori's condition and her release, while the two of them do that Akari and Sayori walk over to me.

''Hello again Kaito, thank you for taking care of Sayori for this past month. I hope she wasn't to much of a problem?'' Says Akari as she holds out her hand. I shake it and pleasantly smile at her. Itsuki and Akari had to leave about a month ago for their digsite and they tasked me with taking care of Sayori. I just treated her the same as before

''Not a problem at all, if I didn't have her I don't know what I'd do.''

''Do you really mean that?'' asks Sayori as she claps her hand together.

''of course without you my life would be super boring!"

''well I thank you all the same. It's good to see that you two love eachother so much.'' As Akari finishes speaking my face gets red and I look at the floor.

''Mom look you made him uncomfortable'' says Sayori as she points at me.

''I know I haven't asked for permission to date your daughter ma'am and I am very sorry for that.'' I say as I look down at my shoes.

''Kaito there is no need for that, you two love each other more than anyone I've seen and you've been so kind to my little cookie that you don't even need to ask permission from me. as far as I'm concerned you're a part of the family!" As Akari finishes saying that she pulls me into a hug which causes my face to burn even redder.

''Moooom leave him alone!" says Sayori as she tugs Akari's arm. She lets go of me and as she does Itsuki and Emily walk up to us in the small waiting room.

''so how are you feeling Sayori?" asks Itsuki

''oh I'm great dad! I have never felt happier, with Kaito here and being released tomorrow, not a single raincloud in sight!" says Sayori with a cheerful expression, Itsuki looks like he doubts Sayori's words.

''Kaito I want to thank you personally you've been a huge help to us. The site was almost bankrupt when we got back but we were able to finish things in the month we had.'' Says Itsuki as I shake his hand.

''it was an honor and a pleasure sir.'' I say as he lets go of my hand.

''so mom dad do you want to come help me pack up my things?''

''sayori hon you have one more night here.'' Says Itsuki

''I know dad but I want to leave early tomorrow so I can hang out with Kaito!" says Sayori as she gives me two thumbs up.

''doesn't he have school tomorrow?'' asks Akari

''well normally I would but we just finished this last semester and now we have the summer off. It was quite the send off for the seniors.''

''Monika was part of a scandal!" says Sayori

''oh well in that case we better go pack.'' Says a defeated Itsuki, Akari smiles at me and Sayori waves as the now reunited family walks away.

''see you tomorrow Kaito!"

''goodbye Sayori, don't leave any stuffed animals unpacked.'' I step out of the institution and onto the street of the town. Normally I would snag a ride but I think Monika has had enough things happen to her today. I walk down the sidewalk and towards my home. it is late evening and even though summer just started it is a little chilly out and I slide my hands into my pockets. The walk is long but I don't mind at all. After the nice walk I find myself back in my small home.

''hey mom, today was quite the day.'' I say as I walk into the kitchen where she is on her laptop

''Hi Kaito.'' Says Mom without looking up

''my friend's reputation was almost ruined, school is over for the year, and Sayori is going to be released tomorrow.'' I say in an attempt to spark conversation

''that's nice hon.'' I roll my eyes as she speaks. I think finishing my second to last year of school deserves more than a that's nice hon.

''okay well I'm going to hit the hay I guess.'' She just waves me off. In a few short minutes I fall asleep with the sweet thoughts of a whole summer with Sayori, man things are really looking up.


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter gets dark and pretty nasty. Some homophobic words are used but it is just so the character in question stays in character i do not use the words or wish for them to be said. (what can you expect from Natsuki's Father?) DISCLAIMER! There is sexual assault, gore, language, and some dark themes in this chapter, viewer discretion is advised. Okay with that out of the way, probably one more big chapter on the way and this big'ol story will be done! PLEASE REVIEW, I'D LOVE TO HERE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY.**

Natsuki's point of view

''what a day today has been huh?"

''yes it was quite the sendoff for anyone whose last year of primary school was this year.''

''Do you think Monika is okay? We didn't really get the chance to speak with her after everyone swarmed her in the gym.''

''I think Monika will manage…..are you ready Natsuki?" As Yuri finishes her sentence I let out a sigh. I guess the conversation had to come to this, I mean today is the day I'm going to get my father arrested.

''You know Yuri, normally I would dread when school let out. Those first few years of primary right after my mom's death it was real bad. It would be a whole summer with just him. He would beat me anytime he saw me and sometimes he would seek me out. I remember one year, I was eight and I locked myself in my room for three days! Only left to use the restroom, Father caught me drinking from his fridge on the third night and boy did he let me have it. But this summer will be different, soon he will be gone and it will be just me and you.''

''Natsuki, I love you and I believe in you. You can do this, but remember if it gets too bad call the police." Says Yuri as she turns onto my street. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I can park down the street…..j-just in case.''

''No! if the plan goes bad I don't want you getting hurt too! Besides, you came up with this plan so it is full proof!" my small complement is enough to turn Yuri bright red.

''o-okay, but please be careful.'' Says Yuri as she stops the car, we are still a block away from my house but Yuri knows not to question why anymore. I step out of the vehicle but Yuri grabs my hand before I can move. "I love you Natsuki.''

''I love you too geez!" I say as my face turns just as red as Yuri's. I hold her hand tight and look her in the eyes. Her face is full of concern and compassion and before I can stop myself our lips meet. The moment is short but sweet and I pull away as I realize father might see us.

''Did you remember the camera?''

''Of course Yuri, I set it up in the blinds by my father's chair. He won't see it but it will see everything.''

''okay well, send me the video once it's done and I will edit it.'' Says Yuri as I step away from the car. I smile at her one more time before closing the door. She frowns at me before waving and driving away. I watch her go and when she rounds the corner it feels like I will never see her again. I let out a sigh and walk towards my home, I unlock the door and walk inside. My father is sitting in his chair watching TV like always, he sees me walk in and doesn't move.

''hello sir, today was quite a crazy day.'' I say as I awkwardly stand next to his chair. I nervously play with my hands as I speak to him. My wrist splint feels heavy on me as I do.

''hmm.''

''m-my friend Monika had the craziest day out of everyone, she was slan—

''Natsuki shut up.'' Says Father, cutting me off from continuing.

''Yes sir…..umm t-today was the last day of school.'' I say as I look at the floor

''so you'll be here more often.'' Says Father before he drinks from his beer can, there are several cans around the chair which means he must have done some heavy drinking today. The malice in his voice when he speaks terrifies me. No he will be gone after today, just get through one more beating and he will be gone forever.

''Sir, I l-love you.'' I mean it when I say it. I do love my father, there was a time when he wasn't like this. But I barely remember those days and for all the things he has done I can't sit by anymore, but I am still sad for him. I love him and I hate him. He glares at me as I speak before taking another drink of his beer. "S-sir, what happened the day mother died?"

''what did you say?"

''what happened the day mo-

He doesn't let me finish the question again. I receive a slap across my face which silences and hurts me. I hold my splinted hand to my face as my father stands from his chair.

''how dare you ask that!'' as he speaks he punches me hard. My left cheek stings as I fall to the floor. It hurts like always but this time it is different. This time will be the last, I almost smile as I think that.

''I j-just want to know!" I say in a timid voice. As I talk I stand back up and defiantly stare up at him. He looks down at me with fury in his eyes before responding.

''Your mother was just like you! A horrible ungrateful brat!'' as he speaks he hits me again. I fall to my knees once again but this time he follows up with a boot to my stomach. I gasp for air as he continues to talk and beat me.

"We were arguing about you and I swerved into a tree. If you had died too it would have been the perfect little miracle but sadly you lived. I made the crash look like it was that bitch's fault and it worked perfectly, the police had no idea.'' As he finishes talking I can't help but cry, he smirks as he stands over my broken body before kicking me again. I try to block the force with my leg but it still hurts horribly.

"Any other questions you want to ask Natsuki?" growls father

''n-no sir.'' I say as I slowly stand up. My stomach hurts but it is nothing out of the ordinary.

''I guess that was enough then? Now you'll just take that camera and get me arrested right.'' as he finishes talking all the blood leaves my face and I turn white. He knows, he found the camera and now he is going to kill me.

''w-what?"

''the camera you hid, did you really think I wouldn't find it?" says father as he points at the blinds I hid the small device in. ''How dare you try to arrest me!''

''I…..I had to try to escape you! I did it because of what you do to me! I…I can't handle it anymore, you've nearly killed me countless times! No real father beats his daughter!'' If I'm going to die I'm going to speak my mind first that's for sure.

''so ungrateful, I provide for you I give you everything you need and everything you want!" says Father before another punch has me on the ground yet again. But this time I jump back up with all the vigor and anger I have bottled up over the years of abuse, and I glare up at my father's face.

''Provide for me? You don't provide for me! I barely get enough to eat! The only reason I haven't starved to death is because of Yuri!" I'm shouting so loud it surprises even me

''Yuri?"

''Yeah Yuri! She is my girlfriend and she cares about me so much more than you do! She actually loves me and is always there for me! She provides for me where you didn't and wouldn't!" As I shout up at my father his face changes, for a second it seems like he understands me. But if only for a second, after that his face quickly becomes cold again and I receive another slap in the face. He grabs me by the throat and squeezes enough for it to hurt but not enough to knock me out.

''Girlfriend!? I should have guessed it!" starts father before he lets go of my throat and grabs hold of my pink hair, he pulls me so close to that I can feel his hot breath on my forehead. ''í'm going to show you what you're missing and turn you straight! No daughter of mine is going to be a girl loving faggot!" As he finishes speaking I realize what he intends to do, my mind tries to come up with some way of escape but I can't think of anything except to get away. I let out a scream and try to squirm my way free. He holds me up in the air with one hand and I can feel his other repulsive hand lift up my skirt, I close my eyes as I dread what is coming and i feel his hand reaching for me. I feel helpless and pathetic as I try to escape what is happening but nothing i can do is enough to escape. Before he can get to...far, there is a crashing noise from behind him. After the crash he screams in pain and drops me back to the floor. I open my eyes and see my father on his knees, he has a knife in his left shoulder and behind him stands Yuri. She has a crazy look in her eyes, the one she gets whenever I talk about him…but this time it is much worse. It looks permanent.

''Ýuri!'' I croak through my choked throat. "What are you doing?''

''I"M DOING WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE, THIS VILE CREATURE NEEDS TO BE PUT DOWN!" shouts Yuri in a voice I've never heard before. I'm shocked and I take a step back. As I do Yuri pulls another knife from her purse but as she does my father is able to recover and stand up. I start to run from him but he grabs me and puts me in a headlock. His chokehold has me off the ground and I gasp for air.

''So you're the girl? The girl that has ruined my Natsuki.'' As Father speaks I smack at his large arm in an attempt to get him to let go.

''you foul monster, you deplorable detestable being. I will kill you.'' The coldness in Yuri's voice reminds me of father but I'm not able to think about it long. Yuri notices my struggle and looks at me. I'm unable to speak to her because of the tight grip and lack of air, but I am just capable to mouth the words "I love you" before I pass out.

Yuri's point of view, 1 hour earlier.

"Do you want to get something to eat before going home?"

''No for the first time ever I can safely say I'm not hungry and It's all thanks to you.'' Says Natsuki as she smiles up at me. I look away from her and I feel my cheeks warm.

''oh well I guess we should get going then.'' I say before we start walking towards main entrance of the school. We walk out of the school like any other day but Natsuki does something that surprises me. As we reach the front entrance of the school Natsuki takes hold of my hand. I look at her with a shocked expression on my face. Natsuki had always been very closed and shy about our relationship whenever it came to public spaces. It hurt my feelings at first but over time I learned to understand it, which is why I'm so surprised.

''N-natsuki, what are you doing?"

''What does it look like? I'm holding hands with my girlfriend.'' Says Natsuki as she rolls her eyes. I look around at all the other students leaving the school and my face turns bright red for the second time.

''b-but we…..you said n-not to.'' I start before drifting off. Natsuki just rolls her eyes again before she walks down the steps pulling me along with her. I keep my head down and lead Natsuki towards my car. The joy i feel because of the hand holding mine is almost unbearable and I feel the tinging in my arm.

''so are you ready for today?"

''Yeah…I'm worried but I'm ready.'' Says Natsuki as she takes her seat next to me. I pull out of the school parking lot and drive towards Natsuki's house. I feel Natsuki looking at me and I turn my head to look back at her.

''what a day today has been huh?" says Natsuki as she sweetly smiles up at me. because of my height I have to look down at her, but I don't mind. Her height just adds to her cuteness….but I would never tell her that.

''yes it was quite the sendoff for anyone whose last year of primary school was this year.'' I say as I look back at the road. It really was a frenetic day for most of the seniors, especially for Monika.

''Do you think Monika is okay? We didn't really get the chance to speak with her after everyone swarmed her in the gym.'' As Natsuki speaks her face turns into one of concern, it makes me frown to see her upset. I hate seeing her face in any form except a smile and seeing her after a beating injures me like nothing else.

''I think Monika will manage…..are you ready Natsuki?" As I ask her this she lets out a long sigh. The sigh sends an arrow through my heart but I know that this is the right thing to do. Natsuki just needs to be strong for a little longer and then her father will be out of the picture…I wish to dispatch of him for good but sadly Natsuki still has some love for him.

''You know Yuri, normally I would dread when school let out. Those first few years of primary right after my mom's death were real bad. It would be a whole summer with just him. He would beat me anytime he saw me and sometimes he would seek me out. I remember one year, I was eight and I locked myself in my room for three days! Only left to use the restroom, Father caught me drinking from his fridge one the third night and boy did he let me have it. But this summer will be different, soon he will be gone and it will be just me and you.'' As Natsuki finishes speaking the hatred I feel for her father becomes nearly unbearable, I feel the tinging in my arms as I hold the steering wheel. Calm down Yuri, get ahold of your emotions now is not a time that you can cut.

''Natsuki, I love you and I believe in you. You can do this, but remember if it gets too bad call the police." As I speak Natsuki frowns and pulls at the bottom of her skirt, it is something she does when she is nervous or angry and I guess right now she is both. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I can park down the street…..just in case.''

''No! If the plan goes bad I don't want you getting hurt too! Besides, you came up with this plan so it is full proof!" As Natsuki complements my plan I blush and look away, but I still need to be here. Natsuki is purposefully putting herself in danger and doesn't expect me to at least stay? No I'll just wait until she goes inside then I'll wait out front.

''o-okay, but please be careful.'' I say as I park the car in our normal spot. It is a corner a block away from Natsuki's house but we always park there because of her father. Natsuki gets out of the car but before she can leave I grab hold of her hand and I look her in the eyes, "I love you Natsuki.''

''I love you too geez!" Says Natsuki as her cheeks become a vibrant red as well. She stares at me intently and the tinging in my arms becomes stronger. Finally Natsuki looks away and let's go of my hand. I shakily take hold of the wheel as Natsuki shuts the car door. The window is open and I call out to her. ''Did you remember the camera?''

''Of course Yuri, I set it up in the blinds by my father's chair. He won't see it but it will see everything.'' Says Natsuki as she rolls her eyes, I guess she is back to her sassy self.

''okay well, send me the video once it's done and I will edit it.'' As I talk Natsuki walks away and waves back at me. I drive down the street and turn down another but I stop after I turn. I turn my head around and watch Natsuki until she enters her home, when she walks inside I begin to tremble. I've just sent the one I love into certain danger, but this will be the last time. Just one more Yuri, you just have to sit here while she suffers one more time. I put the car in reverse before driving back and parking in the street next to Natsuki's house. The blinds are pulled over both the windows so all I can do is sit in my car and wait. What could be going on in there? It's been almost ten minutes maybe I should text her. I pull out my phone and start to text Natsuki's number…no she is okay. Calm down Yuri, come on just take deep breaths. The tingling in my arms brings my attention back to my wrists. I slide up my sleeves and look down at my horribly disfigured arms. I rub the scars and it causes the feeling to spike. I let out a moan as I instinctively reach into my bag and grab my knife. Before I can stop myself my left arm has a gash down it. I smile down at the bloody mess. It feels so good to wash away all the emotions. Before I realize how much blood I've lost it has flowed down and covered my sleeve and skirt.

''what a mess I've made.'' I mumble as I cut down my arm once again. The tingling coming from my arm slows as the blood flows down my shoulder. I use a napkin to wipe away the blood on the knife, before putting it back in my purse and grabbing a large bandage. I wrap up my left hand and try my best to wipe the blood off my clothes.

''hmm I guess the clothes have been tainted by all this blood.'' I say as I look down at my left sleeve and skirt. No matter, I have to get back to the task at hand. With all my emotions washed out I can focus on Natsuki and her father.  
"I can't tell what's going on from just sitting here I have to get a closer look." I say as I take the keys out of my car and open the driver's side door. I step onto the street before leaning back into the car and grabbing my purse. I look in it and see all the knives I store inside. I pull out the knife I just used on myself and I clutch it tight in my hands. "If things get out of control I won't hesitate to keep Natsuki safe." I mumble to myself before I walk up to the house. I can hear faint yelling inside and my heart tenses. I quickly run behind the house until I find a window I can see in. the blinds on the window are closed but I can barely see through the slit of them.

Inside I see Natsuki's father screaming at her. Natsuki is on the ground but I watch her as she slowly stands back up. Her father glares down at her before yelling some more, because of the window I can't make out what he is saying but I can see all he is doing. I gasp and put my hand to my mouth when he punches Natsuki hard across the face. With Natsuki on the ground he kicks her several times. "How could someone be so evil?" Before I can stop myself I smash my knife hilt against the window, and it cracks slightly after I do. I look back through the window to make sure they didn't hear me and judging from the yelling. Natsuki is standing again and it seems like the worst of the assault is over, with her not in as much danger I start to calm down.  
"It's okay, she is fine now…..it's over.'' I mumble to myself as I look down at the floor. I look through the window one more time and the look on Natsuki's face startles me. All the color is gone and she looks absolutely terrified. After a few seconds her father is back to hitting her. As I watch it is clear that something is wrong and now Natsuki is yelling back at him which is only making things worse.  
"I have to stop him!" I say as I start to smack my knife hilt against the window. This time I'm purposely trying to get through the window and it cracks more and more with every strike. I look up again and now Natsuki's father has her by the throat, he drops her before pulling her close by ripping at her hair. My eyes widen as I watch him start to sexually assault Natsuki and my mind goes blank. In one last strike I break the window and I quickly climb into the house. The broken glass cuts my hand but I don't even feel it. I open my knife and walk towards the vile creature. I plunge my knife deep into the back of his shoulder which causes him to yell in pain and fall to his knees. In the moment Natsuki is able to back away from him, she looks up at me with a look of horror on her face.

"Yuri, what are you doing?" asks Natsuki as she backs away from me. Her terror just fuels me more and seeing her father still alive infuriates me.

"I"M DOING WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE, THIS VILE CREATURE NEEDS TO BE PUT DOWN!" I shout as I pull another knife from my purse. I open the knife and as I do Natsuki's father stands back up and grabs Natsuki before she can get away from him. He puts her in a chokehold that is lifting her off the ground.

''So you're the girl? The girl that has ruined my Natsuki?" asks Natsuki's father, as he speaks Natsuki tries to escape him but is unable. Seeing her helpless like that is something I cannot stand.

''You foul monster, you deplorable detestable being…I will kill you.'' I say as I point my second knife at him, he just chuckles but as he does Natsuki's squirming slows. I look at her and she mouths something before going limp. Natsuki's father looks down at the limp body in his arms and a look of horror reaches his face.

''oh shit no no no.'' Shouts Natsuki's father as he lays her to the floor. "what have I done?" before I give him any time to think about what he did I lunge at him and plunge my knife deep into his stomach. I stab my knife in and out of his stomach and chest, blood covers me as I do and I stare down at his dying face. He looks up at me and….and it seems all the anger in his eyes is gone. The anger is all replaced with sadness.

''I-I shouldn't have K=killed her.'' mutters Natsuki's father as he coughs up blood. I just glare down at him without responding. He lets out a sigh before closing his eyes for the last time. I drop my knife to the ground and look down at my bloody hands before wiping them off on my school jacket. As I stand up I turn around and look over at Natsuki's limp body.

''Natsuki!'' I shout as I rush over to her. I cradle her in my arms and I start to cry as I hold her there. "Please wake up!'' I lightly shake Natsuki's head before continuing. ''He is dead Natsuki…..I killed him. Please Natsuki it is finally over, you're safe now.'' She doesn't move or open her eyes, which leaves me utterly defeated. I close my eyes and weep against Natsuki. She is gone, the one I love is dead and I'm never going to…..

"Y-yuri?"

''N-natsuki?" I say as I open my eyes, Natsuki weakly smiles up at me.

''D-don't cry, I'm o-okay.'' Says Natsuki, I can barely hear her or make out what she is saying because of her throat's condition.

''Natsuki! I thought you were gone. I was so distraught when you did not wake up!" I say as Natsuki slowly sits up.

''well, I needed a little nap.'' Says Natsuki, her ill-timed humor does not make me laugh but she chuckles at her own words before her face turns sad and serious. ''is he…dead?''

''yes….I killed him.'' I say with no regret in my voice. Natsuki starts to turn her head but I stop her by grabbing her wrist. "No, you do not need to see the aftermath.'' Natsuki doesn't try to look again but instead looks at my bloody hands and clothes. When she sees all the blood on me her face turns slightly green.

''t-that's a lot of blood.'' Mutters Natsuki ''I don't know if my stomach can handle this.'' I smile at Natsuki as she talks and she weakly smiles again.

''you're free Natsuki, you never have to worry about him again.'' I say as I run my hand through her strewn apart hair. She smiles at me as I do and we stay in each other's arms for a long time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Well this is it, the big finish. Took me quite a long time to get this chapter done, I really hope you enjoy.**

A few months later, Sayori's point of view

''Ready to go Sayori?" asks Kaito as I sit down next to him. His question brings me back to reality and I smile at him before answering.

''of course sweetie, this trip is going to be great!''

''yeah, I just wish we didn't have to ride this bus.'' Says Kaito as he crosses his arms. It's cute to see him pout like that but it saddens me because he is upset.

''hey that's okay, we have to do what we have to do. I mean you don't have access to a car and I'm not allowed to drive.'' I say in a cheerful manner. Kaito smiles at me but there is a sadness in his eyes.

''I just wish I could give you better. I mean you deserve so much more than…this.'' says Kaito as he motions at all the empty seats on the bus.

''silly Kaito, I've got you, I've got my animal, and I've got a cookie!" I say as I hold up my cookie and stuffed panda bear. It is childish to keep a toy made for little kids but I don't care.

''hey Sayori, why did you just bring that stuffed animal." Asks Kaito as the bus starts down the street. "I mean isn't your favorite one the little cow?"

''I like this toy now because he reminds me of everything I went through and he helped save me. When I put myself in that noose I stopped to fix this little guy.'' I say as I hold him up and hug him to my chest. ''he was on the floor and I couldn't just leave him alone when everyone else was on the bed. I had to step back down from the chair to put him on the bed. He delayed my suicide attempt just enough for you to come in and rescue me!"

''Sayori….wow'' says Kaito as he grabs the stuffed panda from me. "Well thanks little guy.'' I chuckle at Kaito talking to the little panda bear.

''Getting permission to come on this trip was really tough.'' I say as Kaito hands the panda back to me. I set him above us with the rest of our luggage. ''My parents don't ever want me out of their sight and now I'll be gone for a whole weekend.''

''well this is really the first time we will see everyone else since school got out. I'm glad your parents decided you could.'' Says Kaito as he takes my hand. I lightly squeeze his before responding.

''They wouldn't have let me go if you hadn't come, so thank you.''

''Go on a beach trip and hang out with all my friends? You don't have to thank me for that.'' Says Kaito "My mom couldn't care less about where I am, it was just a little tough to get this weekend off.''

''ugh, I hate your new job.'' I say as I cross my arms and pout in my seat, Kaito got a summer job two months ago and now he is gone more. I know it is selfish to wish he was with me but I can't help it.

''I know Sayori, but I need this job so we don't have to ride a bus next time.'' Says Kaito with a chuckle. I continue to pout and Kaito playfully shakes his head.

"I guess I'll just have to keep the cookie.'' Says Kaito before he grabs the remainder of my cookie from my hands.

''Hey! Give that back!'' I shout as I reach for my cookie. Kaito holds it up in the air so I can't reach it. I grab his arm and twist myself onto my knees so I can get to it. but even with all that Kaito just moves his hand sideways so I still can't grab the cookie.

"Almost got it!" says Kaito with a sly smile as he continues to keep the cookie out of my clutches.

''The cookie will be mine!" I say as I slide onto Kaito's lap and snatch the cookie from his hand. I nibble on the cookie right in front of his face. Kaito's face turns red and he looks at me with a weird look.

''umm Sayori….''says Kaito before trailing off. It takes me a second to realize he is embarrassed because I'm sitting in his lap. I just laugh at his embarrassment before planting a kiss on his cheek.

''this is what you get! You steal my cookie and I will end you.'' I say as I boop Kaito's nose. He laughs and smiles at me and before I can stop myself I lean in and kiss kaito. This time he isn't embarrassed and he certainly doesn't try to stop me. Kaito's puts his hands on my back and after a few seconds he slides me back to my seat. I lean my head against his shoulder and he slowly strokes my hair.

''I think I'm going to take a little nap, you're just super comfy.'' I say as I poke his stomach. Laying on him like this makes me feel happy and safe, it is like nothing else in the world.

''alright Sayori, I'll wake you when we get there.'' Says Kaito before he kisses my forehead, and with that kiss I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep.

Natsuki's point of view.

''Wake up sweetheart, we have arrived at the beach house.'' Says Yuri as she shakes my shoulder.

''hmm five more minutes.'' I say as I roll over in the seat. For the past couple of hours I've been sleeping while Yuri drives the two of us to this damn beach house. Why we had to wake up at five in the morning I'll never know!

''Come Natsuki we don't want to keep Monika and Jaune waiting.'' Says Yuri as she parks the car. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and look out the window. To my right is a huge stretch of ocean and to my left is a large colorful house.

''wow, It's been so long since i've seen the ocean.'' I say as I look back at the sea. Last time I was anywhere near the ocean my mother was still alive.

''Here comes Monika.'' Says Yuri, as she speaks a door opens from the house and Monika steps out. She waves at us and walks over. While she does Yuri and I step out of the vehicle to greet her.

''Look at you two!'' says Monika as she reaches us and gives Yuri a big hug.

''it is delightful to see you again.'' Says Yuri as Monika lets go of her and comes at me. She gives me a big hug and I feel my feet come off the ground. After a few seconds she sets me down and steps away.  
''It's been too long!" says Monika as she smiles at us.

''Sorry, we had a lot of legal troubles and other complicated problems we had to deal with.'' I say as I look down at my flip flops. "These past months have been really rough for me and Yuri. Because of court, custody problems, and several other things we just have not had time to hang out with anyone. We were barely able to make time for this beach trip."

''oh don't worry about it!" says Monika her voice full of compassion. ''What you went through is unimaginable I totally get you needing time for everything.''

''Hey Monika! Kaito just called and he and Sayori need a pick up! The bus they took can't travel on the gravel road that leads here.'' yells Jaune as he walks over to the three of us. I personally would have kicked him to the curb after what he did, but Monika gave him a second chance and now they really do seem in love.

''okay hon.'' Says Monika before turning and facing us again. "why don't you two unpack while Jaune and I grab Kaito and Sayori. Your room is the second one on the left, I hope you two don't mind sharing a bed.'' As Monika finishes speaking she winks and both Yuri and my face turn a bright red.

''c-come on Monika.'' I mumble as I cross my arms.

''oh you know I'm just teasing. Why don't you two change into your swimsuits as well, once the four of us get back we'll hit the water!" says Monika with loads of enthusiasm before her and Jaune walk off. They hop into Jaune's rusty truck and in a flash Yuri and I are alone at this house.

''so I guess we better disencumber the trunk then.'' Says Yuri as she unlocks the back of her car.

''come on Yuri, we are at a damn beach house! Do you have to use fancy words like disencumber?" I ask as we grab our bags from the trunk. Yuri closes the trunk and has a confused look on her face.

''I will try to be more moderate with my vocabulary.'' Says Yuri before her face becomes extremely focused. ''this weekend is going to be awesome and super…fun!"

''I know that took a lot out of you.'' I say as I pat her on the back. She just smiles at me before walking into the house. I follow her to the room we are staying in. Yuri starts to neatly unpack her suitcase while I just chuck my bags to the floor.

''all unpacked!'' I say as Yuri turns and looks at my side of the room.

''Natsuki, there is a dresser right there.'' Says Yuri as she points to my right. I just roll my eyes before jumping on the bed and pulling my phone out.

''We are here for the weekend why would I need to use a dresser?"

''Okay Natsuki I guess it's time we changed into our swimsuits.'' Says Yuri with a worried look on her face. I get where her nervousness is coming from, if you had asked me to where a bikini two months ago I would have told you you were out of your mind, and Yuri is no better with it then me.

''alright well I'll head to the bathroom and change.'' I say as I grab my bikini and head out of the room. In a few minutes I'm wearing nothing but a cute pink bikini, I throw a big T shirt on and I walk back to the room Yuri is in. I knock on the door but Yuri doesn't respond.

''Hey Yuri you okay in there?'' I ask, she doesn't answer but I can hear something on the other side of the door. I put my ear to the door and I can make out Yuri's crying.

''Sorry Natsuki.'' Says Yuri as she opens the door. She is in her beautiful green bikini. She smiles sweetly at me but I can tell that she is not okay.

''Yuri, what is the matter?'' I ask as I walk into the room.

''n-nothing is wrong.'' Says Yuri without making eye contact.

''Yuri, I know you are lying.'' I say as I cross my arms. ''please tell me what's wrong.''

''i-it's just…my arms.'' Starts Yuri as she holds up her scarred wrists. ''look at them Natsuki, they are horrendous!" as she speaks she starts to weep.

''Yuri you are beautiful! No one here is going to even think otherwise.'' I say as I pull her into a hug. ''What you did to your arms was a mistake, but no one is going to hold this against you.''

''they are just…..so appalling.'' Says Yuri as she starts to calm down. She pulls away and I slowly slide my hand across the scars.

''they are beautiful, scars can have beauty like everything else. Besides you already know how much I like them'' I say as I lift Yuri's wrist up and kiss the scarred tissue. ''You need to be strong and brave, no one will insult you here.''

''o-okay.'' Says Yuri ''H-how do you like my outfit?"

''How do I like it? Yuri you look so good!'' I say as I back up to look at her. ''I'm so jealous of your body, you look super sexy!''

''Oh Natsuki you look fantastic to.'' Says Yuri as her face turns bright red. I just smile at her as a car pulls up by the house.

''they're here!" I say as I turn and rush to the door. Yuri slowly follows with her hands behind her back. Outside is Kaito and Sayori grabbing their stuff from the back of Jaune's truck. Sayori turns and sees us, when she does she starts waving and runs over to the doorway.

''Yuri! Natsuki you both look so cute!" says Sayori as she pulls us into a big group hug. "Natsuki your bikini matches your hair that is like so cute!''

''yeah well a girls got to look good, what took you two so long?''

''our bus didn't take us quite all the way here.'' Says Kaito as him and everyone else joins us inside the house.

''Oh my god Yuri!" shouts Monika as she sees Yuri. Yuri turns and her face becomes red and it looks like tears well up in her eyes. She quickly moves her hands behind her back as Monika walks over to her. Yuri starts to speak but she is cut off by Monika "I have that same bikini, and I have to say it looks way better on you. You're one lucky girl Natsuki.''

''oh….thank you Monika.'' Says Yuri with a sigh of relief. ''so shall we…hit the waves?" I smile because of Yuri's failed attempt at sounding cool and the others laugh as well. Yuri laughs along and the six of us all start to gather beach supplies. Jaune and Monika fill a cooler with food while Yuri and I blow up beach balls. Sayori and Kaito leave to set up their room and change, and after a few minutes they walk out and join us in the main room.

''All ready for a beach party!'' says Sayori as she throws a beach ball into the air. The ball bounces off of Yuri's head and as it does Yuri smiles.

''Come now Sayori, did you remember sunscreen?'' asks Yuri as she catches the ball.

''I…I'll be right back.'' Says Sayori as she turns and walks back into her room. Kaito chuckles as Sayori walks away.

''So how has she been?'' asks Monika, I can tell by the way she asked she is talking about Sayori's depression.

''She has been really good, she isn't as happy all the time and there are still a few episodes here and there.'' Says Kaito ''but I think Sayori is finally able to be herself and find joy in things again.'' As Kaito finishes speaking Sayori walks out with a bottle of sunscreen.

''oh Kaito, I'm going to need some help with this.'' says Sayori in a playful tone. Kaito's face quickly reddens which gets a laugh out of everyone. It feels nice just hanging out and laughing with everyone, god knows we all need it.

''S-sayori.'' Whispers Kaito through a blush

''oh calm down Kaito, we are all mature young adults.'' Says Monika, as she does Jaune sets a six pack on the floor next to him.

''I did not know it was this kind of party.'' I say in a nervous voice. Alcohol is something I will always despise and look down upon because of my father. Yuri drinks every once in a while even though she knows she shouldn't, that and cutting are her coping mechanisms for when she killed him.

''Don't worry Natsuki, it is just the one pack.'' Says Jaune with a causal smile ''nothing to serious and no one here is going to force you to drink it.''

''I told him to bring it, I thought it would help lighten the mood a little.'' Says Monika as she picks up the pack. ''now come on we have a beach to swim in.'' I roll my eyes but gather the supplies I had brought out. It is a short walk to the beach, we are in a secluded gulf that no one else can access.

''damn Jaune how much did your aunt pay for this place?''

''A fortune Natsuki, so we need to pick up our trash and keep the house clean!'' says Jaune as he stumbles forward with all the supplies. ''it took a month of begging to get her to let me use it, don't make me regret it please?''

''We'll be on our best behavior!'' says Sayori as she sets out a beach towel. We are a few feet away from the ocean, just far enough that we won't have to worry about the tide. I set down a towel and so does everyone else. Jaune and Kaito set up a few large umbrellas so we have shade from the sun.  
''thank you Kaito.'' Says Yuri as he sets an umbrella behind us.

''No problem.'' Says Kaito, he is staring at Yuri's cut arms. I motion for him to look away and he does before Yuri notices. I glare at him and he mouths the word "sorry" before turning and walking over to Sayori.

''I think we'll tan nicely out here!'' I exclaim as I look around and at the bright sun. ''it's a perfect day for a tan.'' As I speak I slide out of the shade and roll onto my stomach. I'll do a little tanning before hitting the water.

''I do not wish to burn.'' Says Yuri before she puts on a large sunhat. She pulls out a book and begins to read it. I lay there and watch her slowly and methodically read down each page. She doesn't seem to mind me staring so I stay like that for a little while. I'm brought back from my trance as I feel a foot poke my behind.

"Hey!"' I shout as I flip around.

''Hi ya Natsuki.'' Says Sayori, when I see her I let out a sigh. Calm down Natsuki no one wants to take advantage of you here.

''Hey Sayori, what's up?'' I ask as I sit up.

''well we just finished setting everything up and we want to know if you two wanna play volleyball?'' as she asks the question she points to her right. I look over and see a large volleyball net, hmm guess I didn't see it when we walked down.

''you up for it Yuri?'' I ask as I look over my shoulder at her. She places a bookmark in her book and sets it down.

''you all…..are about…..to get owned.'' Says Yuri, she hesitates with each word which makes it all the more funny.

''did you just say owned?'' asks Sayori as she clutches her stomach from laughing. Yuri laughs along as we both stand up.

''You really aren't going to give up on sounding more cool huh?'' I ask, Yuri smiles at me before nodding.

''I will master the dialect of the average person.'' Says Yuri with a look of determination on her face.

''oh see you lost it just now.'' says Sayori as the others walk over to us.

''they going to join us?'' asks Monika as she holds up a volleyball.

''yeah yeah we are coming.'' I say as I cross my arms. Monika just chuckles at me. We walk over to the volleyball court and Yuri and I walk to one side.

''I guess we will do three on three.'' Says Kaito

''so which couple has the most repressed anger for eachother?'' asks Sayori in a joking manner.

''Don't worry, Jaune and I will be on opposite teams.'' Says Monika, Jaune rolls his eyes but walks over to our side.

''welcome to the winning side Jaune.'' I say with a smirk.

''come now Natsuki this is just a friendly match.'' Says Yuri

''well we are the winning side for this friendly match.'' As I repeat myself I cross my arms.

''let's just start the match.'' Says Jaune as he walks over to the back of the court. He lifts up the ball and smacks it across the court. Sayori dives and knocks the ball up into the air. When she does Kaito jumps up and spikes the ball into the corner of our side. I try to dive and stop the ball but I'm too slow.

''Damn it!"' I yell as I get to my feet. I dust off all the sand and kick the ball over to Kaito's side. "Lucky hit pal.'' Kaito smiles at me as he picks the ball up. He tosses it to Monika who precedes to serve it to us.

''get it Yuri!"' I shout as the ball flies over the net. Yuri smacks it into the air and off of her hit I'm able to knock the ball across the net over to them. I let out a sigh of relief at my success but it is short lived. I look up to find Kaito setting Sayori up for a spike. Jaune runs up to meet them but Sayori spikes it over him. The ball touches the ground again giving them a point.

''Shit!'' I say as I throw my hands up. ''you guys are good at this!''

''well Sayori and I played volleyball all the time when we went to the park.'' Explains Kaito

''Yeah, I love this game!'' says Sayori as she claps her hands. Yuri kicks her the ball and she hands it over to Monika.

''okay guys, we can do this.'' I say as I look at Yuri and Jaune. Yuri smiles at me but Jaune just rolls his eyes. Monika serves the ball and Yuri knocks it into the air. I jump up and with all my might I smack the ball across the net. Kaito lunges for it but he misses and it smacks into the ground with lots of force.

''Yes!" I shout as I turn to Yuri and Jaune.

''good work Natsuki.'' Says Yuri, Jaune smiles at me and nods. Monika rolls the volleyball over and we continue to play. I wish I could say that the game went well but that's not what happened. We got completely destroyed. Sayori and Kaito were a whirlwind of volleyball skill like no other. After a twenty minute game we give up.

''Okay okay, you guys win.'' I say as the ball smacks into the sand next to me. ''jeez.''

''it was a good game guys.'' Says Sayori as she claps her hands together.

''yeah, you were kind of at a disadvantage.'' Says Kaito as he rubs the back of his head. Monika picks up the volleyball and we all walk over to the umbrellas.

''How about we eat something?'' asks Monika as she sets down the volleyball. Her and Jaune open up a cooler and pull out a tray of sandwiches and drinks.

''Hmm, the taste of defeat is delicious.'' Says Yuri as she bites into a sandwich. We all sit down in a circle together and chow down on the food.

''So what have you and Jaune been up to this summer?'' asks Sayori as she nibbles on a cookie.

''well I've been really busy recently.'' Says Jaune as he looks down at the floor. ''My dad has been doing really bad. The radiation hasn't been helping like doctors thought it would.''

''it's stage four Mesothelioma.'' Whispers Monika once Jaune stops speaking. Yuri gasps and puts her hand to her mouth when she says that. I'm not sure what Mesothelioma is but it must be really bad.

''yeah, he doesn't have much longer.'' Says Jaune with a sigh ''I've really just been spending as much time with him as possible.''

''oh, well I'm sorry to hear that.'' Says Sayori with a frown ''I didn't mean to bring up a difficult topic.''

''hey don't worry about it, I've come to terms with it and so has my dad.'' Says Jaune as a smile returns to his face. ''I'm just glad I finally did.'' As he speaks Monika takes his hand.

''Finally got this one to stop stealing and lying.'' Says Monika with a chuckle.

''I can't apologize enough to her.'' Says Jaune with a sigh.

''He gets kind of annoying with it.'' says Monika with a smirk. ''he apologizes more then he kisses me.'' as she stops speaking she turns Jaune's head and plants a kiss on Jaune's lips.

''Come on Monika.'' I say in a disgusted voice, I don't know why affection is still such a touchy subject for me but it still grosses me out.

''What?'' says Monika as she lets Jaune go. I roll my eyes and take another sip from my soda.

''you know how Natsuki can be.'' Says Yuri in my defense

''S-sorry, I know I'm a little…grouchy.'' I say as I cross my arms. Yuri wraps her arm around me which causes my face to turn red. I lean into Yuri and continue to sip from my soda.

''it's a perfect day for the beach.'' I say changing the subject.

''yeah not a cloud in the sky!'' says Sayori as she slides on some sunglasses. ''come on guys, it's too hot to keep sitting here. Come on the beach is right there!" I lean up off of Yuri, and set my soda down. I stand up and hold my hand out to help Yuri up. She takes my hand and stands as Sayori runs to the water.

''Wanna go for a swim?'' I ask Yuri, she nods her head and takes her sunhat off. The rest of us walk after Sayori. Jaune and Monika run into the water after Kaito and Sayori. Yuri takes one step into the water.

''the water is quite nice Natsuki.'' Says Yuri as she holds out her hand. I take it and step into the water and smile at the nice feeling.

''wanna take a little walk?'' I ask as I look up at Yuri, she smiles and nods her head. We silently walk down the beach and I watch as the sun starts to set. I hold out my hand and Yuri takes it, it is so nice to be walking down the beach with the one I love. I squeeze her hand and the smile on my face grows.

''the sun is quite prepossessing this evening.'' Says Yuri as she looks at the sun.

''pre-prepossessing? Come on now you're making up words!" I say after hearing Yuri's crazy words.

''apologizes, it is another word for beautiful.''

''oh, well you are right. It is quite prepossessing.'' I say before turning and looking back at the others. They are tiny dots because of how far we have walked. ''We better head back, don't want to walk to far from everyone.'' Yuri nods and turns around, after a brief walk we are back over where everyone is. Monika, Jaune, Sayori, and Kaito are playing chicken in a shallow area of water.

''Hi ladies!"' says Sayori as she waves from on top of Kaito. ''do you two want to play?''

''yeah come on!'' shouts Monika, ''give us an actual challenge.'' As she finishes speaking she pushes Sayori which causes Sayori and Kaito to fall.

''hey!'' coughs Kaito as he stands up out of the water ''that was a low blow.''

''if it works it works.'' Says Monika as she shrugs her shoulders. Sayori stays low in the water and swims over to Yuri and me.

''a-avenge us Natsuki and Yuri.'' Says Sayori in a whisper ''don't let our deaths go to waste. '' as she speaks she slowly backs away until she reaches Kaito. When she does she falls into his arms and plays dead.

''she's not going to stop until you try.'' Says Kaito as he holds her.

''fine.'' I say with a sigh.

''I did not want to get my hair wet, but I'm afraid we must.'' Says Yuri as she dips into the water. I get on her shoulders and she stands up which lifts me out of the water. It is cold on Yuri's shoulders and I shiver as she walks towards Monika. I look at Monika and put my hands up in a defensive stance. Monika grabs them and the fight begins. She pushes hard in an attempt to knock us over but I'm able to stay on top of Yuri. I try to push her back but with June as a base it is pointless to try to knock her off with brute force. If we are going to win we need to outsmart them. ''when they lunge at us try to sidestep them.'' I whisper to Yuri while Jaune and Monika ready for another push. Jaune walks forward and when he does Yuri steps sideways. Jaune is unable to stop himself and it doesn't help that I push Monika's back when they fall past us. They hit the water and come up as two separate individuals sealing our victory.

''Yes!"' I shout triumphantly as Yuri slides back into the water. I step off of her and when she comes back up I give her a high five.

''sneaky move.'' Says Jaune with a smile.

''yeah I wasn't expecting that.'' Says Monika as she readjusts her bikini strap.

''a good wit will always overcome brute force.'' I say as I smile at Yuri.

''Come on guys, the sun is setting.'' Says Monika as she starts to walk towards the beach. ''Jaune Kaito why don't you two start making a fire?''

''sure thing, Kaito with me bud.'' Says Jaune before him and Kaito jog back towards the house.

''so what are we going to sit around the campfire and tell scary stories or something?'' I ask with a chuckle.

''of course not silly.'' Says Sayori ''we're going to play truth or dare!"

''wait so how hardcore is this going to get?'' I ask in a nervous tone. I don't know If there are some things I want to disclose to everyone else, and I doubt Yuri wants to share everything either.

''it's going to get pretty hardcore.'' Says Monika with a sly smile. As she speaks I turn to Yuri with a concerned expression on my face.

''Do not fret for me Natsuki, I am not afraid anymore. Besides, these are our closest peers, I'm ready to answer any question.'' says Yuri

''yeah b-but what if they ask about your wrists? Or about what we had to do?''

''it will be good to say those things out loud to someone other then just you.'' Says Yuri before she leans down and plants a kiss on my cheek. ''do not worry we can do this.''

''okay then, Monika we're in.''

Monika's point of view.

Good to hear Natsuki and Yuri are on board. It wouldn't have been the same if they hadn't played. I know everyone here has things they need to get off their chest and I'm hoping this truth or dare match will help everyone. I already texted Sayori my plan so the only two left in the dark about this are Jaune and Kaito…hmm I'm sure they will be fine.

''Come on! The boys got the fire ready!" as Sayori speaks I'm brought back to reality, Natsuki, Yuri, and I all walk to catch up to Sayori. We deposit the beach supplies inside in a very orderly manner before heading out back to where the fire pit is. The sun is not fully set but the fire is obvious enough. It isn't anything crazy yet but Kaito and Jaune have done an excellent job.

''good job boys.'' I say as Sayori jumps into a hug with Kaito. ''now it's time for the main attraction, everyone pull up a chair.'' As I finish speaking Natsuki and Yuri grab lawn chairs while Sayori and Kaito sit on the end of a picnic table. Jaune pulls a chair up beside me and with that we begin.

''so what are the rules?'' asks Kaito, as he speaks I open the six pack and pass the cans around. Natsuki reluctantly takes one but personally I think she will need it the most.

''When you're choosing you pick someone and then they pick truth or dare. If it is truth you can ask any question and they have to answer as honestly as possible…and when I say any question I mean anything.'' I say as I crack open the bottle, I take a sip as Natsuki looks worried.

''okay, how about dares?'' asks Natsuki

''with dares, if it is possible with our circumstances you have to do it. Once the truth or dare is complete that person gets to pick another'' I say before pointing at Sayori. ''Sayori you pick someone.''

''ummm okay, Jaune truth or dare?'' asks Sayori with a smile. As she speaks she takes a sip from the beer can. Her eyes widen before she takes another sip.

''Dare.''

''I dare you to….get up and grab me a cookie!" as Sayori finishes speaking I roll my eyes and Natsuki groins.

''come on Sayori way to waste a dare!" says Natsuki as Jaune stands up and walks inside.

''what? I wanted a cookie.'' Says Sayori as Jaune returns with a cookie ''thankyou.''

''Yuri, truth or dare?'' asks Jaune

''Truth.''

''what is the story behind the scars on your wrists?'' asks Jaune, as he finishes speaking Natsuki crosses her arms and starts to protest. Before she can Yuri puts her hand on her shoulder silencing her.

''when I feel overwhelmed with emotions I cut my wrists to drain the emotion out.'' Explains Yuri she pauses for a second to take a sip of alcohol. ''whether I'm too happy, sad, excited, angry…I cut.'' Jaune politely nods his head. Hmm I figured it was something like that with Yuri, I had caught her with a knife in the school restrooms a couple times but I never asked about it.

''Natsuki, truth or dare?'' asks Yuri

''t-truth.''

''do you resent me for killing your father?''

''w-what!'' shouts Natsuki ''n-no….i….yes. I don't know how, but somewhere deep inside I still love him. So yes a part of me resents you for it.''

''it had to be done Natsuki, people like him do not deserve mercy.''

''i…..i know, and I love you, so much Yuri.'' Says Natsuki as she wipes away a few tears ''y-you did the right thing and I'm forever grateful for it.'' after a brief pause to let Natsuki recover I motion for her to ask someone

''Monika, truth or dare?''

''Truth.''

''do you still have feelings for Kaito?'' as Natsuki speaks my eyes widen in shock but I quickly regain my composure. I look at Kaito and his face is a bright red.

''although there was a time when I had a huge crush on him.'' As I speak I look him dead in the eye. It is nice to finally get this through to him, I can tell by his shocked expression that he had no idea. ''no not anymore, once Sayori started dating him I let the feelings die down and then I met Jaune.'' As I finish talking I take Jaune's hand.

"Kaito, truth or dare?'' as I ask the question Kaito tries to recover from what just happened.

''I'm not going to risk a truth, give me a dare.'' As Kaito talks a smile creeps onto my face, there was always something I wanted to make two guys do…..

''Kaito, kiss Jaune.''

''What! No….i I can't kiss another guy!" shouts Kaito as Jaune stands up and pops his back.

''come on man let's get this over with.'' Says Jaune as he wipes his lips off.

''NO! I c-can't!"

''why not honey?'' asks Sayori

''Sayori this is like if I asked you to kiss another girl!" shouts Kaito

''I don't see a problem with that, here I'll show you.'' Says Sayori before she grabs my cheeks and plants a quick kiss on my lips. I'm surprised by it but I can't say I didn't enjoy it.

''geez Sayori, at least buy a girl dinner first.'' I say with a smirk ''now I do believe it is your turn Kaito?'' he looks to Yuri and Natsuki for help but Yuri just smiles and Natsuki shrugs her shoulders. He lets out a defeated sigh and stands up. The two boys walk around the campfire to meet each other. After an awkward exchange a brief one second kiss on the lips occurs. With it over I clap my hands.

''was that so hard?'' Kaito just glares at me, I smile sweetly at him before he turns and faces Yuri.

''Yuri, truth or dare?''

''Truth.''

''w-what did it feel like when you had to…. Sorry never mind that's too insensitive.''

''where you going to ask what it was like killing my dad?'' asks Natsuki

''yeah, sorry I shouldn't have even thought of it.''

''no it's fine, go ahead and answer the question Yuri.'' Says Natsuki, I'm surprised but happy that Natsuki will let them speak.

''It felt…normal.'' Says Yuri as she looks down at her hands ''it felt like what I needed to do. When I realized Natsuki was in trouble I had no problem taking his life. I didn't enjoy it but I didn't hate it, killing him had to be done.''

''damn.'' Says Kaito after a short pause.

''now I have one for you Kaito, truth or dare?'' says Yuri as she looks at Kaito

''umm, truth.''

''Did you ever become weary of Sayori while she was suffering from depression?''

''I…no, it got a little rough on my grades and my sleep but I wouldn't change it at all.'' Says Kaito after thinking about it ''it was hard to be there but I was never too tired from it.''

"Natsuki, truth or dare?'

''Truth.''

''what is your dirtiest secret?'' asks Kaito

''damn it.'' mumbles Natsuki before responding ''I umm…I love the way Yuri's arms look. The scars on someone so beautiful are the sexist thing to me.'' as she speaks her and Yuri's face redden. ''okay I got that out of the way, Monika truth or dare?''

''dare.''

''hmmm, oh here we go.'' Says Natsuki as a smile reaches her face ''Monika kiss Kaito.''

''what is it kiss Kaito day?'' shouts Kaito as Natsuki finishes speaking. I glare at Natsuki for a second before I stand up. I look over at Jaune and he smiles at me.

''don't look to me sweetheart, I already kissed him. Only fare you do it to.'' Says Jaune

''alright Kaito get over here.'' I say as I turn back to him. I feel my face redden as he walks over. His face looks great in the fire light, no Monika he is with Sayori….stop thinking that.

''so uhh I guess we have to do this.'' says Kaito, I nod my head before leaning forward. Kaito meets me halfway, the kiss is short and sweet and I pull back to find Kaito as red as a tomato.

''Well Natsuki is that enough for you?'' I ask as Kaito and I sit back down.

''yep! I just wanted to torture Kaito a little, especially after you told everyone you had a crush on him.'' Says Natsuki with a smug look on her face.

''I think this has been good for everyone, we all got teased a little.'' Says Sayori with a smile. ''Some important things were said here that I think needed to be heard.''

''yeah I planned this little game to be like that.'' I say as I cross my legs ''Yuri, Natsuki how do you feel?''

''I think this was quite productive.'' Says Yuri with a slight nod ''I got some things off my chest that had been weighing on me for months.''

''yeah I was really worried coming into this, but it was a lot of fun. I got to torture a few people and ask some questions I needed answered.'' As Natsuki speaks she smirks at Kaito and me.

''I was not expecting to kiss a dude, but other than that I had a lot of fun.'' Says Kaito, as he speaks Sayori takes his hand.

''Things are looking up, I hope we never lose this.'' says Sayori as she motions to everyone ''I know you and Jaune are leaving for college but I hope you two will still come see us.''

''We aren't going far, don't worry Sayori we will still see you all the time.''

''And once Yuri and I deal with all this legal trouble we will be able to hang out all the time.'' Says Natsuki as she leans into Yuri ''not to mention the literature club, it will be different having a new president.''

''don't worry I've left you with a very adequate leader.'' I say as I smile at Sayori, she leans over and kisses Kaito's cheek before continuing.

''it may be dark out right now, but like the night sky there are no rainclouds in sight for me. I'm as happy as I have ever been and it's all because I have you guys. The summer may be ending but right now, it feels like a new beginning.''

 **And that's it, all done. Hope you enjoyed, to anyone that has ever had to wait a bit for me to finish this story i just want to say thank you. I know a couple times it became a bit iffy about whether or not i would finish this. I really hope you enjoy i had a lot of fun writing this. Love to hear what Y'all thought about the story.**


End file.
